


Good Morning, Sunshine

by Seraluna



Series: Letters and Memories [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Birthdays, But light Angst yk, Cuddling, Diavolo has a huge flower garden, Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, angsty ending, it might be slow please stick w me lol, kissing in a garden, or maybe it will be resolved? hmm, please hes so cute, please read any notes in chapters!, soft, soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 76,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraluna/pseuds/Seraluna
Summary: Lucifer and Sera learn the gives and takes for love, and learn that waking up next to each other in the mornings is pretty nice.The rest of the brothers are chaotic as usual of courseVery indulgent fluff because Lucifer is .. so soft :(Later chapters do include smut !! This is kinda slow burn so they will be later on in: Chapter 17, Chapter 18, ... later will be added probably!
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Letters and Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785712
Comments: 90
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

I walk, listening to Mammon go on and on about whatever it is he usually went on about and gave a polite half smile.  
If being fake nice will get me to live through this next 365 days.. Then so be it..

"Anyways, as I was getting ready to go and strike the biggest deal of the century, Lucifer had to show up and-" Mammon blabbed.  
"I suggest you choose your next words carefully," a deep voice barked out behind us.

I froze, afraid of the towering man behind the two of us. The Avatar of Greed jumped visibly beside me as we both felt a dark aura seeping past us.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Mammon stammered, looking in every direction but at Lucifer. "Lucifer here showed up and.. You know.. Hahaha" he started laughing awkwardly.  
"And… what?" Lucifer raised his brow, his horns peeking out of his black hair, eyes gleaming.  
"Anyways! Serena let's go get you unpacked, yeah?" Mammon burst out, grabbing my arm forcefully and pulling me up the stairs of the House of Lamentations. I tense up under his vice grip, but my legs move to accommodate the pulling. As I climb the stairs, I take one last glance over my shoulder at the demon at the base of the stairs, his wings flapping one last time into him as they disappear. He scoffs and turns on his heel into some other direction.

"Are you always this quiet?"  
I stopped cutting into my food as I looked up at the demon sitting to my right. He had a bright, piercing smile on his face, sizing me up. Uncomfortable, I tried to swallow my food before speaking.  
"Leave her alone Asmo. Let her eat in peace."  
I look back to the blonde giving Asmodeus a warning glance before turning back to his food. Asmodeus whined, pouting slightly but tried to listen to him, going back to eating his salad after huffing out a grumble something like "I'll just text her later then.."  
I finished swallowing at the end of this tense exchange, inaudibly sighing in relief. It was the second night of dinner here, and I've been awake for the past 2 days, not a wink of sleep in. The Prince had given me a week to adjust to living in the Devildom, and then I would be placed in classes. Again.

Back in the human world, I wasn't always this quiet. I was quiet when I was uncomfortable or sad, but otherwise, I was always laughing.  
Or at least, when I was in my apartment..  
I bit back my grief as I recalled my close friends back home, probably worrying for me. It had been a difficult answer to digest, but a reassuring one nonetheless. The humans in the exchange program were promised safety and security, assured by the Prince himself, and those who I kept close contact with were informed about my whereabouts but hexed to keep silent about it to those who did not know. My two roommates were told of this matter, but I had no way to contact them or tell them how I was doing. They had no idea if I was alive right now or not.

"Is the food not to your liking?"  
I looked up at another demon, his stare only on my food.  
"Oh.. Um.. No it's great, thank you. I'm just thinking.." I manage to get out with a polite smile, looking back down.  
"Beel just wants ya food," Mammon scoffs, finishing his own meal.  
"Well, if you don't want it, I would take it off your hands.." Beelzebub admits shamelessly.  
"If you'd like, you can have it. I'm not all that hungry," I offer. At this, the demon's eyes light up subtly, but very obviously.  
"If you insist," he says before he takes the plate and finishes the rest in a few seconds. I smile a little bit at the scene.  
He reminds me of…  
Before I delve back into memories of my friends, I frown, mentally shaking my head. He sets the plate back down, seemingly satisfied, then stands up and brings my dish and all of his to the sink.

"Oh, thank you. I'll wash the dishes.. Thank you for cooking, Beelzebub." I stand up and follow after him before he nods.  
"If you want." He nods, setting down a stack of dishes by the sink area. "Do you need help?"  
I stare at the mountain of plates.  
"Um.. Maybe you could help me dry them so we have room to put them? If you have time?"  
He nods again, silent and bustling around the kitchen area as I start cleaning.

I sit down on my bed, buzzed from washing all the dishes, but grateful that one of the demon brothers seemed half decent, offering to help me in cleaning.  
"Most of these dishes are mine after all.." he had said, a neutral look on his face. I laughed a little. Beelzebub reminded me of a friend back home; if this demon was not the avatar of gluttony, then he certainly would be. A never ending appetite, always taking your scraps, always hungry. I smiled, reminiscing of the days I spent in the human world, missing the city view as I walked down the pier on the cool, breezy days. My eyes burned, the emotions pent up of just being here starting burst through.  
 _I want to go back so badly.. I want to go back. I want to go back. Please, what did I do to deserve this? My whole life, I've just been subjected to nothing but misery, and once I finally get my life together something always happens. What did I do to deserve this?_  
I sobbed silently, thinking back to everything I've lived through. Rubbing my tears away, I steeled myself again, and left my room to grab a drink of water.

A knock brings my attention from staring at the ceiling to the door.  
10 am..  
I sigh, pulling myself from the sheets and crack the door open.  
"Hello, Serena. Lord Diavolo requested for me to come fetch you this morning. He would like to have a word."  
I froze, color draining from my face.  
"Did I… do something wrong?" I breathe, losing feeling in my legs. _If the Demon Prince was calling me to have a word, then surely I must have done something wrong.. Right..?_  
The demon shakes his head and politely smiles at me.  
"Lord Diavolo is a kind being, and I've heard you've barely even peeped in the past 3 days since arriving. You are not in any trouble that I could think of."  
At this, I sigh a little bit in relief.  
"Okay. Thank you…?" I say, forgetting his name.  
"You can call me Barbatos."  
"Thank you Barbatos. I will be ready in a few minutes, is that okay? I just got out of bed."  
He nods and backs away from the door, leaving me to change and freshen up. Another tired sigh escapes me before I can help it, and I saunter to the closet of my clothes from back home.  
If this is a meeting with the Demon Prince I should probably look.. Presentable?  
I sift through my clothes, opting for a plain white shirt, a dark blue cardigan, and black leggings after brushing my teeth and hair. Grabbing a pair of boots and my D.D.D., I open the door again, finding Barbatos now accompanied by Lucifer. I stop in my tracks again, staring at Lucifer and looking between him and the butler.

"Lucifer is also to come to this meeting, if that's what you are wondering," Barbatos smiles before turning on his heel and walking away, silently signaling for us to follow him. I hurriedly put my boots on and quickly walk towards him.

"Serena." Diavolo's voice booms through the room, a hearty smile on his face, his eyes gleaming with energy.  
I subtly bow my head a little bit, saying hello back to him.  
"No need for the formalities, you can just call me Diavolo. Just give me one minute as I finish up this report.." he says, reading through a document and finally signing it with a few words, then stamping it.  
"So. Today's meeting." Diavolo motions to a seat next to Lucifer as Barbatos makes his way behind the Prince, assuming his position and looking at us blankly with a gentle look in his eyes.  
A few seconds pass after, and I shift in my seat uncomfortably. Diavolo lags for a second before he chuckles again.  
"Right, I forgot what I called you in for," he continues with a small grin. Lucifer next to me sighs, shaking his head.  
"How is your stay so far? How's everyone treating you?"  
I bite my lip, looking up at him and glancing at Lucifer once in a while.  
"Well, um.. It's okay?" It's a pathetic answer, but it's all I can muster.  
"Really? You look like you haven't slept a wink in the past few days," he frowns. I knit my brows together, wondering how he could tell. I didn't look that tired.. I thought. Diavolo pauses for a moment before nodding and asking Barbatos and Lucifer to leave the room.  
"Why don't the two of you give me and Serena some privacy?"  
"As you wish," Barbatos nods his head and trails out of the room after Lucifer.

I hear the door shut behind me, the clack echoing through the large room. All we can hear is the faint clock ticking behind him. It's tense enough that I don't realize I start holding my breath.  
"How are you really? Now that it's just us, why don't you tell me honestly? I know you're not adjusting well, and it's nothing you have to lie about. I understand that this exchange program is not for everyone, but you seemed like you'd suit this position the most. I realize it's too late for you to back out now, not that you have the choice to," he laughs a little. "But while you're here, I want you to enjoy your time."  
It takes me a minute to look up to him again, feeling safe enough to speak.  
"Lord Diavolo, I am not adjusting at all. I've had a hard time sleeping when all I think about is my old life back home. I feel unwanted here and I am an outcast, I'm a human living in the Devildom. The brothers have been treating me kindly for the most part, I am just.." I stop, at a loss for words.  
Diavolo nods, no offense or annoyance visible on his face, thankfully.

"Well, thank you for being honest. I'm glad to at least hear that those trouble makers are not making your stay here that much worse. I know we've already collected your list of items from the human world, but is there anything else you need to make yourself feel more at home?" he offers.  
I shake my head, eyes downcast.  
"Are you sure? You can think about it."  
"No, I'm okay. Thank you, though, Lord Diavolo. I am just in a completely different environment is all."  
"I already said, you can just call me Diavolo," he reminds, a smile still on his face. "It seems that you are lonely here, understandably."  
I don't react, but I assume he understands. I am lonely, and there's nothing I can do about it.  
"Serena, the brothers are a rowdy bunch. If you relax a little bit more and ease yourself into how you used to be, I have no doubt that you would blend right into the house. We've done extensive research on all the humans we considered into this program, and you are one of the best fitting people to live through something like this under these conditions."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I mean, I have a general idea of who you are inside, past your polite fear."  
I frown, unnerved that he claims to know who and what I am.  
"Regardless of everything, I hope you become more comfortable with the brothers. I imagine that once you are more comfortable with them, you will become more comfortable here. Can I ask this of you? Will you try to be more willing to socialize with the brothers?"

I hesitate, but nod. "I will try to."  
"Good girl," he smiles again, resting his head on his folded hands. He shouts across the room, asking Barbatos and Lucifer to come in again.

The walk home is uncomfortable.  
Lucifer is fed up with the idea of having to babysit me and make sure the brothers and I "play nice" with each other. I feel bad, knowing that he has no choice to since it was a direct order from Diavolo. I consider just saying it, telling him that he doesn't have to and that I can manage on my own and will come to Lucifer if a problem surfaces. But I'm so afraid, nothing comes out. I end up squeaking instead and his head whips over to me, a face of annoyance clear, but he holds his tongue.

The House of Lamentation looms as we near it and Lucifer opens the gate, motioning for me to get in. I quietly thank him and slip by, fumbling for my keys to unlock the front door.

"Lucifer," I call out.  
He stops, and turns around after a few seconds, glaring.  
"You.. You don't need to watch over me as Diavolo had asked. I will be fine on my own. I know they were orders, but I will do my best, you don't need to watch over me 24/7. If I must, I will report to you, but I will otherwise stay out of your hair." I blabber out. His brow arches.  
"…" He turns back around, not a word said and leaves me in the foyer.

It's only been an hour or two since I left my bed, but I'm already exhausted and I want to sleep again. There really was no direct sunlight ever in the Devildom, but the best we had were murky, yellowy-gray skies that looked like a wildfire was burning in the distance. If you just don't look too closely, through sheer blinds, it was a soothing light. Bright, but not too bright. I laid down, staring out the window.

_"Will you try to be more willing to socialize with the brothers?"_

My eyes open again; I didn't realize they closed. My exhaustion had crept up on me without realizing and I turned to see that yellow-gray sky was gone. It was dark, speckles of light dawning through the dark clouds.

Another knock at the door, and I jumped up, quickly peeking through.  
"I thought you could handle yourself?" Lucifer says, an unimpressed expression as he holds a plate of food. I stare at the cooled plate of meat with vegetables.  
"I'm sorry, Lucifer. I slept, and didn't realize what time it was-" I scrambled, throat closing up.  
"It doesn't matter. Take this and eat for once," he shoves the plate towards me, the fork clattering. I shut up and gingerly take the plate.  
"…Thank you, Lucifer. I'm sorry."  
He doesn't say anything again, taking his leave immediately. I watch him stalk down the hall, a regal air around him, suffocating me.  
I breathe out again, then look back down at the plate of food.  
 _Should I eat downstairs or in my room..?_  
I strain to hear if anyone is downstairs and hear Mammon's unmistakable voice, arguing with Asmodeus again.  
 _This is.. For the better that I go down and socialize with them, right? It's what I promised.._  
I slowly walk down the hall, down the stairs, and to the dining area.  
The arguing stops as I open the door, 6 heads turning towards me.

No one says anything, and I open my mouth to speak.  
"I can leave, if I'm making you uncomfortable."  
Satan shakes his head. "There's no need. This is your home now just as much as it is ours. Feel free to eat here, if you really don't mind these idiots arguing all the time," he spits out as he glares at Mammon again.  
"Why're you lookin' at me, huh?" Mammon barks back, growling.  
"Because all you do is get in trouble and have us sweep up after you left and right." Satan sighs, clearly annoyed but trying to pay no mind to him.  
"What?! That's not true! Tell 'em, Serena. I've been nothing but perfect to you, right?" he says smugly, looking at me expectantly. I don't say anything, because I'm not sure what to say.  
"Mammon," Asmodeus shakes his head, coming over to slink his arm around my shoulders. "Sera here is clearly annoyed by your antics, leave her alone to eat," he says as he guides me to the table. I smile a thank you as he lets me sit down and he plops down in the chair next to mine as I start poking at my food.

"So what'd you do in your human life?" Asmodeus immediately asks, the fork of food barely making it past my lips. I stop the fork and place it down again, frowning.  
 _Please just let me eat_  
"I was a working woman in an office in a city." I answer, looking to see if that satisfies him.  
"Oohh. What kinda work did you do?" He smiles, friendly and warm.  
"I was an engineer before this."  
"Wow~ she's a nerdy one." Asmodeus giggles, then looks to Satan. "Just like that one."  
Satan frowns, his eyebrows creasing. "I'm a nerd for being knowledgeable? Really, now."  
"Yes, Satan, you've always got your nose in a book or two." he rolls his eyes, but directs his attention back to me. "I'm just kidding, dear. But tell us more about you, why don't you." he sits his face on his palm, leaning towards me.  
"Um.. I.. Don't know what to say..?"  
"Then how about I ask you some questions? Sound good?"  
"I-"  
"Asmo. Again, let her eat in peace." Satan sighs.  
"You're no fun, Satan." he slumps against his seat, and I finally have my first fork of food.

"What's this normie doing here."  
I look up at the voice, Leviathan looking at me condescendingly.  
"Eating dinner, like what you're here for." Satan whips back. "Now sit down and eat your cold dinner."  
Leviathan grumbles, eyes not leaving mine until he sinks his fork into his food.  
"Satan you're being awfully kind to this human," Belphegor draws out, yawning.  
"You're right, Belphie.. Is Satan perhaps, attracted to this little human girl?" Asmodeus gasps dramatically.  
Satan flushes, out of anger or embarrassment, I don't know, but he slams down on the table and stands.  
"How about maybe I'm just trying to get through this one year with this human here without any problems?"  
"Come on, Satan, just admit it, she's cute right?" Asmodeus sings out, pulling himself close to me again. I stop breathing, overwhelmingly uncomfortable.

Satan grits his teeth before scoffing. "Cute? This human? As if. I don't want anything to do with this unsightly human, don't even joke about something so absurd like that. Unsightly doesn't even start." he spits out. As he calms down, the room doesn't breathe, and he realizes what he's said. He doesn't say anything, but just looks at me and then storms out of the room.  
"unsightly"  
I wince. I didn't really care about how Satan felt about me, I thought he was at least neutral with me and for that, I was semi-grateful. But him so boldly stating that had resurfaced the insecurities I spent years pushing down, years trying to love myself cracking because a stranger had called me unsightly.  
I sighed.  
 _Is it my face? My body?_

I looked down and adjusted my shirt, letting the loose sweater cover my curves more.  
Asmodeus noticed and gently touched my arm.  
"Serena, I'm sorry. I didn't think he'd lash like that and call you… unsightly." he scrunches his face. "Which, by the way, you are not."  
"Asmodeus. It's okay, I already knew I am, it's fine." I weakly smile and stand, bringing my plate to the kitchen sink.

Another knock on my door. I internally groan, but bring myself to the guest. It was late afternoon the day after the ordeal with Satan and I was still tired.  
"Yes, Asmodeus?" I answer.  
"Hey, dear! Are you doing anything today?" He chirped cheerfully. I shook my head, what could I possibly even be doing?  
"Great!" he claps his hands, then pulls me out of my room. "Come to my room."

I didn't have a say, so I just mindlessly followed him into his lush room and I look around, amazed by the decoration.  
"You like my room? It's nice, isn't it! I spent so much time into my room, and it's beautiful - just like me!" he giggles. I smile and touch a plant hanging by the ceiling.  
"Asmodeus, it is very nice in here."   
"Asmo, please, just call me Asmo. It's a mouthful to just listen to." He waves his hand, a little groan coming from him.  
I turn to the demon, but his back is to me, he's moving a few things around and opening up drawers.  
"..Right. Okay. Anyways, Asmo," I say hesitatingly, "what am I doing here?"

He stops and turns, a serious look on his face.  
"Well.. After last night, the thing with Satan…" he started, glancing away. "I can't help but to feel bad. Well, firstly, I think I started it, so… I apologize for that.."  
I smile, saying it's nothing he should worry about.  
"Second, it didn't sit well with me. I know you probably don't care for Satan's opinions that much, but.. You looked hurt, regardless. And I'm very opposed to comments like those, you know? I think everyone is beautiful. You're no exception."  
I was taken aback by his sincerity. I wanted to doubt him, but his stern look left no room for it.  
I laughed, instead. "Thank you, Asmo. You too."  
He grins in return, shaking his head. "Honey, I know I'm beautiful, but we're not talking about me here."

The demon reaches over, tentatively taking a strand of my hair and twirling it around his fingers.  
"Anyways. The main reason I called you over was that bit, but also that leads me to…" he trails off, instead taking me by the shoulders and dragging me to his desk.  
"You looked upset after that, so I wanted to give you a makeover!" he sings.

I watch him through the reflection of his vanity mirror.  
"Sorry?"  
"A makeover," he repeats, batting his eyes.  
"..why?"  
"Why not?"  
"But why?"  
"Why not?"  
I sigh, deciding to lose the argument.

"You don't have to do a thing, just let me doll you up!" he says, fluffing my hair up. I sit there and nod awkwardly, I didn't have much of a choice.  
"Chin up, sweetie." he taps my chin.

"A word of advice - when you start school, you'll need more confidence. The demons will try to eat you up if you look this vulnerable." he tsks.  
"I'll try, thank you Asmo." I smile again. He hums, content and has a determined look on his face again.  
"Anyways! Let's get you sparkling! Then we'll show that you're just as beautiful as what I see, yeah?" he winks, and I genuinely giggle for the first time in 5 days.

"And.. Done!" Asmo backs away, setting down his flat iron. I look at myself in the mirror and stare.  
"Like it?" he asks, expectant.  
"…yes. It's very nice, Asmo." I smile.  
The make up was light and natural, but the addition of the blush and highlight made me look energized and flushed. I looked closely at my eyes, the subtle smoked out brown wing of eyeliner and the lashes he placed on my own natural ones. The lipstick was just a shade pinker than my complexion, lined to make my lips look their best; not too overlined but lined enough to shape them nicer.  
My hair was curled slightly for a tousled look, two braids connected in the back for a half up look. He curled my bangs for more volume and they sat high on my face, almost grazing my eyelashes.

I felt better, more energized. It's been about a week since the last time I had made myself presentable like this. I felt like my old self for just a second while he was moving around a few strands of hair and adding a little more highlighter on certain spots of my face.

"Did you do make up back home?" he hums. I nod after he moves his hand away.  
"You basically nailed how I usually do my makeup," I laugh.  
"Ah."  
My smile drops, my gaze questioning. Asmo shakes his head and smiles.  
"You finally laughed, didn't you?"  
A few seconds pass and I smile again. "I suppose I did," brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Now… what about your nails? Can I do your nails too?" he beamed, holding my hand and inspecting my nails.  
"Only if they'll look as good as yours," I smiled. He gasped again and left quickly to dig out a collection of nail polish, nail clippers, a filer, and whatever else he had in his box.  
"You're my favorite already, Sera!"

Some time later, my face was beat and my nails were drying, filed down into an almond shape, a light pink to match the top he had given me before the nail session. The fourth finger of both hands were painted a shimmery gold coat instead, and he slipped on a couple rings on my fingers while the polish dried. I smiled as he was looking at my hands, muttering and swapping rings off and on me at lightning speed.

"Having fun?" I mused.  
"Of course! It's not every day when someone lets me pamper them like this, I just love doing it. It makes me so happy," he said thoughtfully. I didn't say anything, letting us sit in a comfortable silence and I leaned back in the chair, my eyes slipping shut.

"Sera."  
My eyes snapped open and I looked around, in an unfamiliar setting.  
"..Asmo?" I came back to my senses, realizing that I was just laying down on the demon's bed, propped up on some pillows and covered by his blanket. I see him by the door, his small smile still on his lips.  
"Sory, it's just that you've been asleep for a while, so I came to check on you. Anyways, it's really dinner time already, so…" he motions for me to get up, and I hesitantly crawl out of the plush bed, walking towards him after slipping my shoes back on.  
"Thank you for putting me to bed.. I must've drifted off, sorry.."  
"No problem, sweetie! Oh, here let me fix your hair up a little again." His fingers raked through my hair and I stood there, in the hallway as his fixed the strands of my hair, making sure it looked perfect. He huffed in satisfaction and then pulled me away to the dining room.

"Guys, look at her, isn't she so cute! She let me doll her up." I was pushed into the dining room at a frightening speed and he just held me, presenting me to a couple of his brothers who even looked up at the commotion. I paled, not really expecting to be presented like a trophy and I squirmed.  
"Asmo let go of her," Lucifer sighed. "And stop forcing her to play dress up for you."  
"I didn't force her, she let me!" Asmo huffed. Lucifer looked at me, his brow quirking and I nodded slightly. At this, I was pushed toward my seat and was served some dinner for the night.

The whole time I ate, Asmo watched me. I glanced at him questioningly.  
"Is there something on my face?"  
Asmo hummed. "No, I'm just watching."  
We stare at each other for another few seconds before I mentally shrug and go back to eating.

"You like this food, huh?" he says again. Again, I look at him after swallowing my food quickly and nod.  
"It's very different from what I'm used to eating, but it's pretty good. I'm pretty open to eating anything."  
Beelzebub makes a sound of acknowledgment from across the table. "She's got a good mindset."  
"Beel, you accept anyone who likes food." Asmo hisses, then finally turns back to his own food.  
"I do like food," he says, nodding enthusiastically. I laughed a little at his behavior, he reminded me of a little puppy.  
"Me too," I say absentmindedly, and Beelzebub smiles, understanding we both enjoy just eating.  
"What about cooking?" he asks, stuffing down another forkful of food down his mouth, barely chewing.  
"Hmm. I enjoy cooking, but I'm not familiar with how anything cooks in the Devildom. I enjoyed cooking back home," I explain, thinking about the old food from the human world. He nods in understanding and says nothing more, turning his attention back to his plates of food.

"Where's my food?"  
I look up again, never a dull moment at this table. Leviathan is standing at his seat, no plate of food ready for him. Everyone looks at Beelzebub, who's eating but also eyeing Leviathan.  
"You ate my dinner again?" he hissed as the demon stuffing his face just shrugged.  
"Don't be late next time." Beelzebub stands up, towering over the smaller demon and I half choke.  
Was he always that tall??  
Leviathan grumbles and sits down anyways, tapping away at his phone for a few seconds, then looks up at me. His face contorts in disgust before he goes back to typing away at his phone.

The table is awkwardly silent for a few more minutes as everyone tries to just finish dinner and leave. Lucifer clears his throat and we all look at him.  
"Mammon," he calls.  
"Y-yes??" the younger demon jumps, nearly breaking into a sweat. "I'm not planning anything!?"  
Lucifer knits his brows together and doesn't say anything except "We'll talk about that later."  
Mammon groans, head hanging.  
"Anyways. This coming Monday, Serena will officially start classes at RAD. I want you to be the one to look after her and make sure she doesn't get eaten. Understand?" his eyes gleam at him.  
"What?? Why me? Why do I have to take care of her? I ain't a babysitter!" Mammon shouts.  
"Because you're the least of a threat out of all of us who always has time on their hands since they always end up doing something stupid anyways."  
"What?! What does that mean!" he groans loudly.  
"You know what it means. You're watching over her. I'm not telling you to baby her, just make sure none of the lower demons try anything to harm her, it would be a bad look for the program, and thus, Lord Diavolo should anything happen to the exchange student."  
"Then you take care of her!" Mammon shouts back. Lucifer's eyes slit at him.  
"Some of us are busy with things since some of us actually have responsibilities and things to do." Lucifer grits out, emitting a heavy aura into the dining room.

I shift uncomfortably. "Mammon, I'll try not to get into any trouble," I offer.  
"As you should, but you cannot help some of the lesser demons herding you." Lucifer states, annoyed I spoke. "It's not up to you to decide."  
I bite my tongue, regretting I said anything.  
"Got it?" Lucifer turns back to the younger brother, his horns beginning to emerge  
"Okay, Okay! I got it," he puts his hands up in surrender, trying to calm the oldest down. To this, Lucifer nods and stands up, leaving the hall.

Monday comes around, and I'm in my RAD uniform eating breakfast. It seems that most of the brothers have barely woken up yet, and it's just me with Beelzebub, Satan, and Asmo.  
"You should've let me brush you up for your first day of school," Asmo whines and I smile.  
"It would've taken a while, and I'm sure neither of us want to wake up earlier." I say, biting into my bread.  
"I wouldn't mind."  
"I _would_ mind. I'm really not a morning person," I frown. The door opens again, and Lucifer drags himself in, yawning and sitting down heavily at the table.  
"Neither is this one," Asmo jabs his thumb in Lucifer's direction.  
"I'm not what," he says, eyes half open.  
"A morning demon."  
Lucifer grunts, too tired to say anything.

The door bursts open, 2 of the brothers rushing in to grab breakfast and the eldest grabs one of them by the collar as he tries to leave.  
"Forgetting something?" he asks, motioning towards me.  
"Huh?" Mammon says, his mouth full of bread, but then looks at me. He groans and slouches, then swallows his bread.  
"C'mon, hurry up human, let's go already."  
I nod, finishing up my drink and get ready to leave.

"Listen here, human."  
I look up at Mammon as he grabs me by the shoulder, his thumb digging into me.  
"Like I said the other night, I ain't baby sittin' you, got it? I'm here to make sure you're not dyin' on us so Lucifer doesn't kill me."  
I nod, not trusting myself to say anything.  
"Got it? Say it out loud," he demanded.  
"I got it, Mammon. I'll stay out of trouble."  
He grinned, "Good, good! Anyways, if you really do need anything, you have my contact info." Mammon skips off, leaving me at my classroom and I hesitantly enter the room.

"Mammon. What. Did I say the other night."  
Lucifer is looming over Mammon, his 4 wings spread out above a kneeling Mammon.  
"You.. Said to watch over Serena."  
"I did say that. So why did I see her being hunted in the halls? By herself, might I add," Lucifer growled.  
"I.. I was in the bathroom."  
"Serena." Lucifer's eyes dart to me. "Has he been with you the whole day? Where was he?"  
I look at Mammon, his eyes pleading.

"He's been with me. I told him I wanted space and he needed to use the bathroom, so I walked around by myself for a little bit. The demons must have noticed that he left for a bit and started hunting me," I lied.

Mammon looks at me, shock evident on his face, but I don't give any signs away. Lucifer's stare hardens at me, not understanding if I'm telling the truth or not, or why I would lie.  
"Did I not say for you two to stick together?"  
"I'm sorry. I just.. I wanted some time alone."  
"And you almost died for some _personal_ _alone_ time." His voice is deep, I can hear his wings fluttering slightly.  
I don't reply, opting to stare at the carpet.

He relents, sighing instead, his wings flapping behind him. He's clearly agitated but decides on moving on.  
"Mammon, I don't care about what happened today anymore. Make sure you watch over her. Got it?"  
"I got it. Won't happen again." Mammon stammers out quickly.

We watch the demon stalk away, his wings shaking in anger, until he is out of sight. Both of us let out a sigh we didn't know we were holding and he hung his head.  
"..thank you." he breathed out.  
"No problem. I should have been more wary, also." I frowned, offering my hand to him. He looked at my hand for a couple seconds, but ends up taking it, and I pull him to his feet.  
"I really owe you one, Serena."  
I smile at him. "It's alright. Just.. Think of it as a peace treaty. I don't want to make your life any harder than it has to be with me being here."  
He raises his brows, and smiles back.  
"Then it'll be our secret."


	2. Chapter 2

The first week of RAD passes without another major incident, as Mammon had started sticking by my side, hissing at any demon that glared at me the wrong way.

"Man, I'm beat," Mammon groans, his head hanging off a couch. I was sitting in the library, trying to understand even just half of what I was given in the past 5 days.  
"Mmh."  
"There's nothing better than relaxing after school, huh?"  
"Mmh."  
He looks over at me, clearly not paying attention to what he said.  
"Mammon's the greatest of all time, right?"  
"Mmh."  
"Are you listening to me?"

I flip a few pages, staring at something that doesn't look like any language I've ever seen.  
"Mammon what is this?"  
"Don't ask me," he laughs, leaning back on his chair again.  
"Mammon I haven’t been in school in 5 years, please." I groaned, putting my face in my hands. "I thought I was done with it for good."  
Mammon barks out a laugh at that. "You were an engineer, right?"  
I nod, trying to look at the squiggles at the page.  
"I'm as confused as I was in math. Random symbols that are supposed to mean something." I tsk, thinking back to the math classes I've taken.  
"Aren't you supposed to be good at math?"  
"I wish I was. I didn't even want to go into engineering," I muttered.  
"Then, do you understand what we've been doing in math?" he raises his brow again.

I look at the math assignment again, and nod.  
"This is just physics, and I took this.. 7 years ago.." I frowned. Would I remember how to do it?  
I look at the system of objects, the equations and internally gag myself.

The library door opens, and I peek up from the pages. Satan saunters in, holding a few books of his own. He notices me, then looks between me and Mammon, and opts to sit in a different part of the library.  
"Don't mind him, Satan's just a ball of sunshine." Mammon waves off, speaking loudly.  
"I heard that, idiot."  
"As you should have."  
I smile, noticing that Mammon has been more defensive for me lately, when someone gives me a hard time he'll often try to divert the conversation to something else.

His stomach growls a little and he laughs sheepishly.  
"Hungry?" I grin.  
"Maybe.. Let's go get a snack," he says while he hops off the couch. I nod and trail after him to the kitchen.

"Beel, did you clean out the fridge already!?" Mammon shouts, running into the kitchen to see Beelzebub kneeling by the open and vacant fridge. He looks up at Mammon, nodding.  
"I was hungry." His stomach also growls, and he frowns. "I'm still hungry.."  
"How about we make a snack, then? We have time before dinner," I suggest. Beelzebub perks up at this and nods enthusiastically.  
"I agree."  
"Of course you agree, you bottomless pit," Mammon groans.

A few hours pass, and we crank out trays and trays of brownies.  
"Beel, don't eat this tray, okay? You can have the other ones. I just want to save some for the others," I laugh while pulling a tray from him. He nods, staring at the several trays we made with a soft smile on his face.  
"Did you bake often at home?" Beel asks, watching me slice up the warm brownies.  
"Not really. I only know how to bake a couple things, I usually just cook. Not much of a baker, but I can pass by."  
I dump a large square of a brownie onto both Beel's plate and mine, and scoop some ice cream from the freezer on the brownies.  
"Sorry if you were hungry for a real meal, but we'll have dinner in a few hours anyways."  
"This is fine, food is food." Beel starts on his brownie, face lighting up at the warm and cold mixture, the flavors melting in his mouth.

I laugh, watching him scarf down the whole plate of brownie and ice cream. "You can have more, you know. I don’t know if it's too good for you though."  
Beel shakes his head, but still reaches to grab another helping of brownies and ice cream.  
"Beel's build like a tank."  
I turn my head to the door and see both Mammon and Asmo walk in. Mammon had ended up leaving mid way to nap because he didn't want to bake.  
"Just look at his abs," Asmo comes over, lifting the hem of Beel's shirt up. I choke on my brownie at the sight. Meanwhile, Beel doesn't even react, he's eating his brownie while the 3 of us are gawking at his abs.  
"Beel how do you stay so fit with all this food in your stomach," I exclaim, looking him in the eyes now. "It's not fair."  
"Beel works out a crazy ton amount, but so do I!" Mammon says, huffing through his nose and flexing his clothed arm.  
I laugh, shaking my head. "Anyways, Asmo, Mammon, do you guys want some brownies?"  
They both nod and we chat away easily over the baked goods.  
  
  
Later on, I continue trying to finish on my work in the privacy in my own room.  
"Sera~ let me give you another make over!"  
My door burst open, no warning, and I yelp.  
"Asmo, wait I'm doing work," I scramble, gathering my thoughts and trying to grab my desk as he tries to drag me away.  
"Work later, I wanna pamper you again," he whines.  
"In 10 minutes, okay? I just wanna finish this thing real quick and then I'll come over. You can wait here for me or I'll come over to you."  
Asmo huffs and lets go of me, leaving my room and I sigh in relief, focusing on my work until distraction #2 comes barging in.

"I'm bored."  
I mentally groan, looking over my shoulder as Mammon sits down by my bed, no hello at all.  
"Hello to you too," I mumble, looking over the notes.  
"What're you doing here." I scream internally and watch as Asmo is carrying in a big familiar box of make up and hair products. He continues glaring at Mammon as he sets the box down behind my chair.  
"I'm bored."  
"Be bored somewhere else," Asmo shooes him away.  
"I'll be bored where I want, why don't you leave? What're you doin' in here with all that garbage anyways?"

I rub my temples, trying to drown out the bickering behind me to focus.  
"Shut up, please." I groan. "Just.. Shut up for just 5 minutes." I beg, wanting to get the assignment over with before I lost my train of thought for the third time. The two of them huff, but clam up regardless.  
The only sounds in the room are the scritching of my pencil against paper and the sound of Asmo quietly digging through his box.

An hour later, Asmo is curling my hair again, my brown hair falling in loose curls around my face and down my shoulders. My make up was basically done, too. He worked quickly, but happily.  
Today's make up was a little heavier than last time, a bold eyeliner perfectly winged, a more dramatic set of lashes glued onto my face. The highlight was almost blinding, and my lipstick was a matte and smudged looking dark pink-red.

"Mammon, wake up, you dolt!" Asmo slaps Mammon in the back, who was sleeping on my bed during the time that I was being pampered. I also almost fell asleep as he was adding finishing touches to my hair.  
"OW! What was that for-" He turned on the bed, rubbing his back.  
"How does she look?" Asmo once again presents me like his prized trophy. I sigh, still half asleep and wait, expecting the dismissal or criticism.

Instead, there's silence. The demon stares at me, scanning my face and hair silently and just looks away.  
"She looks fine."  
"Just fine? That won't do," Asmo tsks, pulling me back to my chair and I frown in exasperation.  
"How about this? Some more jewelry," Asmo pulls out a dangling earring, holding it to my ear and turning my head to see how it'd look.  
"Yes, this is the one! Why didn’t I think of this before.." he mumbles, moving some hair out of the way, but he pauses.

"You've got a lot of piercings, don't you?"  
I look at him though the mirror and he inspects my ear lobe, counting the barely visible holes and I nod.  
"I've got 3 on each side."  
He squeals in excitement.  
"More piercings mean more earrings!" he says, sifting through his box again.

In another 10 minutes, my ears are significantly heavier, long dangling earring from my left helix piercing and one of my right lobe piercings. The other piercings are filled with small hoops, all gold and or black.  
"Aaaand, a necklace," Asmo sings, clipping a sparkling necklace around me.  
"Some rings…. And maybe a bracelet?" he wonders, seeing if it looks good on my wrist.

"Mammon!" Asmo goes over and slaps the other demon awake again.  
"What?" he tsks, also half asleep.  
"What about now, isn't she just sparkling?" Asmo smiles, presenting me once more.  
Again, he just stares, eyeing the new jewelry.  
"Well?" Asmo says impatiently.

A few more seconds pass and I shift uncomfortably.  
"Oh so he's just so stunned by how beautiful you look, that's all," Asmo laughs, and pulls you away again.  
"That's not true!" Mammon says, lunging at the both of us.

My room is suddenly far louder than I wanted it to be and I groan, watching the two demons lunge at each other, growling and hissing.  
"What is going on in here."  
I turn, looking up at Satan staring at the scene unfold.  
"The usual," I reply.  
He looks back at me, looking me up and down. He sighs and walks off.

Another uneventful week passes, the few demons that stare at me in the hall and bump into me a little too hard when I pass by on my way to the cafeteria. There, I find Simeon, Luke, Solomon, and Beel, smiling in relief.

I greet them quietly, sliding into the chair at the table next to Solomon. The bunch was talking about food from their respective realms as Beel listened intently, probably about to drool.  
"What about you, Serena?"  
"Hm?" I ask, my mouth stuffed with a sandwich.  
"Were you much of a cook back home?" Solomon asked. I shrugged, the sandwich still half in my mouth.  
"I guess. I'm not amazing at it, but I liked it."  
"What kind of food did you like?" he presses.  
"Hmmm.. The town I lived in had a lot of Asian foods. Honestly, I've been craving some Korean food lately," I laugh.  
"Mm.. I'm not too familiar with Korean foods. I hear it's good. Spicy, though," Solomon thinks.  
"There was a really good chicken place by my apartment back home," I groan, thinking about the fried chicken. "Do you think we can find some human ingredients here?"  
"Maybe? Do you want to go find some this weekend?" he mused. I nod, excited.  
"Yes! I love grocery shopping! You guys can come if you want, too. If you want," I say sheepishly to the others, looking at the angels and demon.  
"Sure, I'll come," Beel nods.  
"I'm sure it'd be really fun, but I actually already made plans this weekend," Simeon frowns. Luke obviously says no, not really happy about being out and about in the Devildom.  
Solomon nods. "It'll be nice to have Beel around, he probably knows his way around and where to go."  
"There is a small market that sells spices and foods from the other realms. We can go there Saturday."

Saturday comes, and I go to leave the House with Beelzebub following close behind me. We had woken up earlier than usual to make pancakes for both of us, then leaving some left over for the rest of the brothers. We were running slightly late, since I had to pry Beel off the pile of leftover pancakes for a few minutes, convincing him that if he didn't eat them, I'd cook a meal for him with the human spices and sauces we’d find at the market.  
"Solomon!" I called out, trying to get the other human's attention. He looks up from his phone and smiles.  
"Nice to see you both today," he nods, slipping his phone into his pocket. Beel nods his hello to him and we go off to the store.

I grinned, happy with the purchases from the market. There a light bounce in my step as Beel and I returned to the House, Solomon already taking his leave.  
"So what exactly did you buy?" Beel asked, watching me set down ingredients on the kitchen.  
"A couple common sauces and spices we use in Asian cuisine, and then just some other spices and whatnot." I dumped the contents onto the table and sorted through it, putting ingredients away in cabinets and into the fridge except for a few things.  
"You wanna try some Human Asian foods?" I smile, at least semi confident in my Asian cuisine cooking skills. He looks a little lost, but nods anyways.  
"Wanna help?"  
"Sure."

A couple hours pass, and I lay out a bowl of stir fried noodles, beef bowls, and spicy rice cakes.  
"This is just a little bit of the three foods I can kind of cook," I say. "I hope you like it."

Beel grabs a fork, poking at his portion of noodles before taking a forkful and slurping it into his mouth. His eyes instantly light up, and he inhales the rest in a couple seconds.  
"This was really good."  
I giggle, handing him a napkin to wipe off some of the sauce from his mouth and say my thanks. He moves onto the next dish as if he was taking samples.  
His fork sinks into the beef bowl, scooping up a healthy serving of the beef, steamed egg, onion, and rice in one go. Again, he downs the rest of the bowl in a few seconds, placing down the empty serving of food, then turns his head to the rice cakes.  
"Is this the spicy one?" he points, jabbing a piece with his fork.  
"Mmh. I've been craving this one especially lately," I admit, stuffing my face with my own food. He watches me for a second, then also stuffs the rice cake into his mouth, giving it a few seconds to chew through.  
"Do you like it?" I ask, wary. He nods, taking multiple rice cakes into his mouth at once again, and sets his plate down after a minute.  
"It's really spicy, though." he says as he stalks off, grabbing two cups of water and handing me one.  
"Is it? I kinda like spicy foods so it doesn't bother me too much," I hum, my portion of food almost finished. I make small talk as I finish the rest of my food, occasionally sipping from the water he gave me and notice he's staring at my rice cakes.  
"Do you want the last one?" I say, hiding my laugh behind my hand. Beel glances between me and the plate, seeming touched. I take his silence as a yes, jabbing the last of the rice cake and pointing it in his direction, offering the fork to him.  
He takes a bite from my fork, ripping the food off and chewing it happily, seeming like there wasn't a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan right now is to just have the story build up the relationships between MC and all the characters, but Lucifer will be coming shortly :-))  
> I realize it'll take longer to get to the actual story but it just feels kinda weird to not have any backstories yk


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena begins forming a closer bond with Satan and Lucifer with Diavolo's advice

Another two weeks pass, and I start to feel myself slowly adjusting and opening up to the brothers. I had started becoming more friendly with Beel, Asmo, Mammon, and Leviathan. Leviathan was tricky to start talking to, he would brush me off at any point he could and it only took me expressing my interest in the games he plays for him to start a conversation. After that, it was smooth sailing. He was easy to talk to, even if he was a little socially awkward. Those awkward silences slowly became no more, and he now often texts me, blabbering on and on about a new game he got.

The only brothers left where there was a cold distance were Satan, Belphegor, and Lucifer. However, since I had started hanging out around Beel more, I started interacting with Belphie more. He seemed grateful that I cared for Beel, and believed that I was worth the benefit of the doubt considering how much I offer his twin my time and food.

It's been about a month since I got here, and I'm thinking less and less of missing my life back home and thinking about how to go another day here without getting ripped to shreds by the pranks Mammon plays. I start thinking more of what food to make, what kind of shopping to do with Asmo. When to study the entire history of the Devildom. When to make time to play some games with Levi, and it's a comfortable beat to life.  
It's become a common thing for Asmo to pull me to his room and dress me up on our free time, just because he enjoys my company and willingness to be pampered.  
It's become a common thing for me to cover for Mammon's lies, then later scold him myself in the privacy of our rooms away from Lucifer.  
It's become a common thing for me to converse with Beel in the dead of the night at the kitchen counter over snacks.  
It's become a common thing for me to get yanked into Levi's room at random times of passing by his room as if he knew I was about to walk by, and be seated in front of a large screen with a controller thrust into my lap.

I smile, in disbelief that I'm starting to enjoy my time here.

A knock at the door breaks me out of my reminiscing.  
"Hello, Serena."  
"Hello, Barbatos. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
He nods, stepping back. "Lord Diavolo would like to speak with you. Just a check up, nothing to be afraid of."  
I nod, and once again ask for a few minutes to dress before I leave.

I sit in the chair I sat in a month ago, except this time without Lucifer.  
"How have you been doing, Serena? Adjusting well?" Diavolo booms with a hearty energy.  
I smile at him, nodding. "Yes, I've begun opening up to a few of the brothers. They've been treating me well."  
"Great! Great." Diavolo laughs, nodding triumphantly. "Who haven't you been talking with? Lucifer? Satan?"  
I stare at him, questioning how he guessed. Lucifer, sure, was an easy guess, but how'd he know Satan was a little rocky?  
"Yes, Lord Diavolo. Satan and I have had a rough beginning, and I believe." I stopped, biting my lip. "I believe it's difficult for us to speak to each other, as he finds me rather unsightly," I admit.

Diavolo blinks, but then laughs again. "Serena, ignore that. I'm sure it's as you said, he had a hard time knowing a human girl would start hanging around the House. It's been about a month now, why don't you try striking up a conversation with him? You seem intelligent - have a long talk about literature."  
I grimace. "I've noticed he likes it, but I'm sorry, I'm not the biggest on literature."  
"No? Well, then talk about anything academic related, he might be happy to indulge."

I leave his study, and am accompanied back to the House by Barbatos under Diavolo's orders so that I'm not attacked on my way back. It was a rather awkward walk over, a heavy silence between us.  
"So.. How long have you been working under Lord Diavolo?"  
Barbatos hums. "I lost count of how many hundreds of years.."  
"Hundreds?" my eyes widen.  
"Yes, Serena. Demons live for much, much longer than humans do," he offers a smile and I can't tell if it's condescending or genuine, but I shake it off anyways.

I lug some books and my backpack to the common area, plopping down at the table by the fireplace, a nice warm lighting through the room, and I lay out books and assignments, getting to work on the week's worth of assignments and studying.

Some numbers of hours tick by, the flame of the fireplace still burning under some kind of magic. I'm about the throw in the towel and take a few minutes of a break right as the door creaks open. Satan walks in, a book in hand. He stops again, noticing me at the table.  
I bite my lip, nervous to speak out, but steel myself to and remember what advice Diavolo had told me.  
"Hello, Satan." I muster out. There's a wobble in my voice and I silently curse myself for it.  
He doesn't leave this time, just nodding in acknowledgment and sits down on a couch, not the furthest from me, but not the closest to me. I bite the insides of my cheek, it's progress that he doesn't just turn on his heel and leave. And because of this, I decide to not take the break I needed, going back to my studies for a while longer.

As I go over the literature assignment again, I look to Satan.  
Maybe if I ask him something about it?

I clear my throat quietly, making sure my voice is stable before speaking.  
"Satan?"  
He looks at my from his book, not speaking, but silently gesturing for me to continue.  
"I know you're rather knowledgeable about literature, do you think you could give me a couple pointers about some things on my literature assignment? I'm not familiar with a lot of literature," I confess. He seems to contemplate, unmoving but a thoughtful look on his face, then closes his book and slides towards me.

I cheer internally, for both the help and for getting him to talk to me. He rounds the table and sits across me, turning my assignment paper towards him and reads it for a little bit.  
"This concept that they're asking about comes from an old piece of literature that became quite popular here in the Devildom some years ago, so I'm not surprised you don't understand this section of the assignment," he says. "If you would like the book, I can lend it to you."  
"Oh. That'd be really great, Satan. If you're free later, could I stop by and get it from you?" I beam, grateful I don't have to buy anything.  
"Yes, that will be fine. I will message you later to come pick it up."  
I look back down at the assignment, taking it from his hands and placing it down on the far right corner of the desk, pulling my mathematics assignment from the pile instead.

"Do you understand this assignment? You were dropped into the program after school had begun." He points at the math paper in my hands, equations and diagrams scrawled on it.  
"Yes, I think I'm okay with this. I'm pretty sure I took this math back at my old university already."

Another hour ticks by, Satan has ended up sitting across me with his book in hand as I finish up all my other work.  
"I've been sitting here a while, I kinda want a snack. You wanna come with me?" I offer with a smile.  
"I'm okay." he declines my offer to my dismay, but I leave anyways, bringing back some sweets and snacks from my outing with Beel and Solomon.

"This is a lot," Satan quirks his brow as I set down a plate of a variety of snacks.  
"It is. I brought some back for you, too. But if it's alright, do you think I could actually get that book right now?"  
He sighs, putting his book down and nods.  
"I'll be back, then."

A few minutes pass as I swipe through my phone, a few snacks already downed when he comes back with a thick book in hand.  
"Here."  
The book is placed in front of me and I internally groan.  
This is a thick book.

"Well, I hope you don't mind me here reading with you," I smile, thanking him as I look at the book again.

Throughout the week, I run into Satan much more frequently, and we end up finding a quiet place to read our books together. We still haven't actually spoken much, but he begins greeting me as I pass by him in the halls, and he keeps eye contact with me when I speak instead of turning away in disgust. It's not much, but it's progress.

"Sera you've been nose deep in your books lately, soon enough you'll be like Satan," Asmo whines, coming up behind me as I lounge in the common room with Satan, books in hand.  
"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Satan says, not looking up from his book. I laugh at his comment, also not looking up from the book.  
"When are you going to let me do your hair and make up again?" the demon pouts and I feel his arms wrap around me.  
"You can do it while I read my assignment," I joke.  
"Really? I'll be right back then!"  
I look up, "Wait I was-"  
There's no one there anymore.  
"I was kidding.." I sigh.  
"Is it so hard to say no to him?" Satan asks, flipping a page in his book.  
"Hmm.. I don't know. I do enjoy Asmo's company, and I don't really really mind, especially if it's something he's enthusiastic about.. I'd rather just sit there and let him do whatever if it's what makes him happy, you know?"  
He eyes me, but makes no comment.

Asmo returns, make up and hair supplies in hand with a big smile on his face.  
"I'm back!"

Time passes smoothly, and it's been about two months since I've arrived here. I stop missing home so much and try more to focus on the good here. I've become closer with all the brothers, except Lucifer. He'll at least greet me when he passes by me now, though.

I sighed. Lucifer scared me. He was intimidating, strict, and powerful, but I know he has good intentions for the most part. I slide out of bed, enjoying the muddy light from the window on a calm Saturday morning.

It seemed to be a pretty common pattern so far for Diavolo to call me in every month to check in on me, and I wondered if Barbatos would come by. In the mean time, I changed and got ready to make some breakfast.

"Good morning."  
I turn, smiling. "Good morning, Lucifer."  
"Diavolo requested for us to visit today."

I laughed quietly to myself, sipping my tea. "I was wondering if he'd call me in again soon. I guess he wants to have monthly check-ins or something."  
Lucifer nods, and sits next to me while letting out a big yawn. I glance over at him and his eyes are half closed, exhausted.  
"Long night of work?" I ask.  
He grunts, not really offering any kind of answer. "I'm not much of a morning demon."  
"I remember," I giggle. "This surprises me though."  
He side eyes me, quirking his brow.  
"I mean, you're always so put together and perfect, I never thought you'd be bad in the mornings."

He doesn't answer with any reaction and I bite my lip, wondering if I've offended him.

"Serena!"  
Diavolo's energy is overwhelming, far too much for the morning.  
"Good morning, Lord Diavolo. How have you been?" I ask politely, sitting in the chair again.  
"I've been well, thank you!" He smiles. "How've you been with everything? With everyone?"  
"I've been doing great."  
Diavolo nods enthusiastically. "So I've heard! So what, you're good friends with all 7 of the brothers now?" he looks at the Avatar of Pride beside me who doesn't react. I don't reply either, only offering an awkward smile.  
"..no?" Diavolo laughs awkwardly. "It's okay! Good things take time!"

He proceeds to ask me more about how I'm doing in school, and how I've been dealing with adjusting.  
"I've been adjusting just fine. I've made a couple friends at school, but there's also been a couple demons who really dislike me," I admit.  
The prince frowns, and sighs. "I'm sorry. I figured there'd be a few demons unhappy with humans or angels here, but I do hope they leave you alone."  
"If they attack me do I have permission to fight them back," I grunt, thinking about how one of them had consistently shoved into me multiple times, commenting snarkily.  
Diavolo laughs. "I can't say anything, but if you were to throw a punch or two after being aggravated, it does technically count as self defense, no?" a little glimmer in his eyes speak volumes.  
"Diavolo-" Lucifer starts, annoyed.  
"I'm kidding! Kidding," he chuckles with a subtle wink. "If you encounter any problems, call one of the brothers."  
I nod, thanking him.  
"If you call Lucifer, maybe he'll get his hands dirty for you, who knows," the Prince says thoughtfully.  
"Um.. Haha, no that's alright." I shudder, imagining Lucifer coming to my aid and ripping that bitch of a demon apart. It'd be nice, but I'm sure it would reflect on humans and this program poorly..  
"No? Your loss." he grins again.

A few more moments of small talk lead to the end of our conversation.  
"Barbatos, bring Serena home, will you? I need to finish some things up with Lucifer."  
"Oh, no Barbatos, it's alright, I can go back myself."  
"Did you not just speak of demons bullying you? I'd much rather see to it that you get back safe than risk your safety." Diavolo frowns. "Unless you'd like to wait for Lucifer? It shouldn't take much longer than a few minutes. You can look around the palace if you'd like."  
I look at Lucifer and he gives me a neutral glance.  
"Um." I stammer, not sure what to say.  
 _If I say no, will he think I don't like him? If I say yes, will he be annoyed? But if I wait for him, will they also rush their meeting? But if I don't wait for him, maybe he-_  
"I will take you back, Serena." Barbatos opens the door for me and I look back between him and Lucifer.  
"Um.." I search Lucifer's face for any annoyance.  
"I'll.. Okay." I say, and walk through the door with Barbatos behind me.

The walk back is quiet, but less awkward than last time for me.  
"Are you afraid of him?"  
I glance over to Barbatos.  
"Sorry?"  
"Are you afraid of him? Of Lucifer."  
"Oh.." I bite my lip, looking down.  
"He is intimidating, you do not need to hide your fear of him."  
"I'm.. Not afraid of him. I can see that there's a kindness in him, and I want to know him better."  
"You are afraid of him. That's understandable," Barbatos laughs, seemingly ignoring what I had just said. "You two will.." he ponders, trailing off.  
"You two will become good friends. Do not worry," Barbatos finishes, a small smile on his face.  
"How do you know that?"  
"My magic." He grins, not explaining any further.

 _You two will become good friends._  
I frown, scratching my pencil against paper with random doodles.  
If we will become good friends, then I guess I don't have anything to worry about? Maybe he doesn't hate me as much as I think he does.

"Serena, do you have a minute?"  
"Hm?"  
I had half fallen asleep on the couch, reading some random thing I saw on my phone.  
"Before, you had mentioned there was a demon bothering you. Do you really not know who it is?" Lucifer asked, crossing his arms.  
I shrug. "I know who she is, I just don't think the level of her bothering me is anything worth dropping names for."  
"You are a guest here, it is important you bring things like that to attention."  
I hum in thought. "I will bring it up if she causes any more issues."  
He nods, and stands there for a few seconds before he brings himself to sit down at the table. He's not holding anything, not looking anywhere in particular. A few more seconds pass and I sit there awkwardly, watching him through my peripheral as I swipe through the phone.  
"So.." I start, trying to bridge the gap between us. "What did you and Lord Diavolo speak about before?"  
"It's none of your business."  
I swallow, nodding. "That's fair.."

I want to say something else, anything else. But I opt not to, I didn't want to make a pathetic excuse of a conversation and then just have him brush me off again.  
Well, if he and I are to be good friends in the future, I guess we don't need to rush anything.  
"I'm on cooking duty today, so I'll be heading to the kitchen soon." I stand up, gathering my items and placing them in the bag.  
"Isn't Beel on cooking duty today?" Lucifer questions.  
"Yes, but I wanted to cook with him today."  
He doesn't say anything again and I take it as my cue to leave, so I start to take a step away from him.  
"What's the demon's name?" Lucifer asks from his seat as I near the door out of the common area.  
"….I believe it's Tulia. She's a succubus, I think."  
Lucifer sighs, shaking his head. "Of course she is."  
I think about opening my mouth to ask what that means, but frown, wanting to just drop the topic.  
"I'll see you in a bit, Lucifer."

"So.. Someone told me some little demon girl's been botherin' ya. Why didn't you say so before?" Mammon asks, hanging upside down off the side of my bed.  
"I didn't think it was necessary." I'm flipping through a notebook, doodling some random objects on the corners. "Why'd Lucifer bring it up to you?"  
"He just told me to watch over you, mentioning some girl was bugging you."  
"It's fine, it's nothing I can't handle. If it really gets that bad, you'll know."  
"And I better be the first to know, got it?"  
"Yes, yes." I laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera spends some time with Lucifer, getting him to open up more under the flower tree in Diavolo's garden.  
> (I said garden scenes and I am s t i c k i n g by that)

"Sera, why don't we work together?" Simeon asks, sliding into a chair next to me.  
The professor just assigned a group project, analyzing systems of objects that move.  
"I must admit, this class is not my strongest subject," the angel laughs. "But it seems that you know what you are doing."  
I smile, agreeing to work with him and grateful that someone came to me since I was worried about bothering anyone for that.  
"I'll be joining your group since I don't want to be working with a bunch of _demons_." Luke sits down next to us, glaring at a couple demons across the room.  
"We do need one more member now, though," Simeon adds, looking around the room.  
"Mind if I take that slot?"  
I turn around, looking up at Solomon.  
"Of course not."

" _Watch_ _it_."  
A body slams into me and I stumble back, whatever I was holding dropping to the floor.  
My book drop to the floor and I sigh, dropping down to pick it up without a word.

"What, nothing to say?" Tulia hisses at me, her friend giggling behind her hand.  
"There's nothing to say because there's no reason for this to happen to either of us," I bite back.  
"There's every reason for me to put you in your place, you dirty little bitch," her eyes flare with rage.  
"Back off, I don't want this trouble. I'm here for a year and I don't have the energy to deal with you," I stand up holding my books again. She mocks me, repeating back what I said in a higher pitched voice.

"Ugh, just shut up you're wasting time and your insecurities are showing, good bye." I brush past her and storm off to my next class.  
"I'm not done with you," she growls, grabbing my arm. Her nails dig into my skin and I feel lightheaded, angry that her hand was on me.

"Let go of me right now."  
"I don't think you're in any position to speak to me like that." Her nails dig in harder.

"I think I told you to let go of me. Right now." My voice shakes, trying to keep my calm.  
"What's wrong? About to cry?" she sneers, pushing me backwards against a wall. I sigh, calming myself down again, shaking from holding myself back from ripping her throat out.  
"Listen-"

The succubus lunges at me, her hand closed on my throat.  
"Shut up."  
My eyes flash and I feel my fist flying towards her face before I can help myself.

"What's going on here, hm?"  
My breath catches as my hand is caught midair. I look to the right and see Satan in his demon form holding my fist and staring at Tulia with a raised brow. She grits her teeth, pulling her clawed hand away from my throat and storms away with her friend. Satan puts my hand down after he feels me relax.

A few seconds pass and I regain my senses, Satan standing there and patiently waiting for me to breathe.  
"Who was that?" He asks gently.  
"An asshole." I spit out, dragging my hands down my face with a groan.  
"How long has she been bothering you?"  
"A couple of weeks, I don't know why she actually attacked me this time. Guess she just wants more of a reaction from me to make herself feel better."  
"Have you told anyone about this?"

I shake my head, then shrug. "Kinda? I told Lucifer about it, Mammon knows. But I said it wasn't a big deal and it usually isn't. She's probably just moody today."  
"Shouldn't you report an incident like this to Lucifer again," he suggests.  
I sigh, exhausted. "I'm just gonna drop it. I really don't want to cause a big fuss about this. Thank you though, Satan. If you hadn't come in I might've really beaten the shit out of her," I laughed.  
"Your punch was going pretty fast when I stopped it," he chuckled. "Come on, let's head home."

The week inches on, working with Solomon, Simeon, and Luke on the project and trying my best to avoid Tulia in the halls. She was tall and very loud, and easy to spot so I would try to take another route if I could and if I couldn't I'd walk by her quickly.

Things were going well, I was growing closer to the brothers every day, though I saw some less often than others. I had promised Levi that we would play a game later on today, I remembered. Wanting to leave quickly, I began packing my bag at the end of my final class to rush home.

A new message from Levi:  
"Are you coming back yet? School's over! Where are you?"  
"I'm on my way! Just left."  
I text him back, walking quickly through the halls and slip my phone back into my pocket.

"Where are you going in such a rush?"  
I slam into someone as I basically run down the halls.  
"Sorry, I'm heading back to the House to go play some games with Levi."

Lucifer hums, eyeing the sea of students around us.  
"I've been meaning to ask. Are you still being bothered?"

I groan a little. "She tried attacking me a little while ago, but Satan helped out. And I've been avoiding her lately so hopefully, she calms down a little."

"She attacked you?"

I shrug. "Yes, but maybe she was just extra pissy that day."  
He narrows his eyes at my nonchalant response. "You're not bothered at all?"

"I am. I just," I sigh. "It's just not worth getting so riled up over. She's stupid and annoying but it's not my problem."

"She's making it your problem."  
"It's not my problem that she needs to so desperately act tough to boost her pathetic ego. The more I ignore her, the less she gets a medal for being the big bully bitch."

He smiles, amused by my response. "Maybe I don't have to be too worried for you.. Regardless, you should have reported to someone that you were touched by another student."  
"I'll keep that in mind next time. If Satan hadn't come by I might've started throwing hands at her."  
"I can't say I support the physical outburst, but I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

I laugh at the irony, but don't mention how he bullies his brothers back home.  
"Are you heading back to the House soon?" I ask. He contemplates for a second or two and nods.

"I'm finishing up some business and then I'll be on my way."  
"Can I go back with you?"

He looks slightly confused but nods once anyways, to my relief. I follow him around for a little bit as he finishes his business while I text Levi that I'd be a little later than expected.

"How are you adjusting to classes?" Lucifer starts as we make our way back to the House.  
"It's not bad. I haven't been in school in a few years so it was kind of weird to jump back into it, though." I grimace. "I thought I was done with academics.. How is.. The exchange program? Is it running as smoothly as you had hoped?"

He frowns and doesn't reply. "It's good so far. We do have one person who has almost started a fight with another student here." his eyes glance over to me, a subtle amusement in his eyes.  
"…..If you're talking about me, I'm gonna pick a fight with you too." I huff, a playful tone in my anger.

"My, what makes you think I'd be talking about you? The human with no magical powers?"  
"Sorry I'm one of the millions of humans who don't have magical powers," I roll my eyes, a half smirk on my face.  
"You'd think someone who probably can't fight back would not try her odds in fighting a demon, but it seems not." He continues.

"Okay! I get it, I'll keep my calm next time," I groan, slapping his arm.  
"Are you trying to raise your hand at me too, human?" he growls, wings expanding for a second. I freeze, afraid that I had upset him by touching him.

"I-"  
His wings fold back in again and there's a chuckle that leaves his lips. Lucifer continues in his strides back home and I stand there in place.

Is he really teasing me like that?? He must be in a good mood..  
"Lucifer! You're awful!" I shout after him, still scared but a smile on my face.

After that lucky exchange I had with a "in a good mood" Lucifer, I had been more proactive in trying to speak with him more. It's true that I was the most.. Distant with him in particular. He had always been hard to approach. Once in a while, I'll see him in the halls of the academy as I'm leaving and decide to wait for him to return to the House if he's almost done with his business.

"You know, it's Levi's birthday next week." Lucifer comments on our way back.  
"Huh? Birthday?"  
"Yes. We have birthdays." his eye brow quirks and he smirks at my lost expression.

"Oh.. What should we get him?" I wonder out loud, frantically thinking about anything he'd like that he doesn't have already. "Wait, when are the others' birthdays?"

Lucifer thinks for a moment before answering. "Asmo is next month in May.. May 15? Mammon is September 10. And Satan is October 20.. Oh and Beel and Belphie's were last month, March 11."  
"Their birthdays passed already?? How come I didn't know?" I frown, guilty I hadn't known or ever asked.  
"We typically don't celebrate it that much. We're much older than you think, you know. We celebrated birthdays hundreds of years ago, but not now."  
I frown, but understand that the years dull the excitement of something like that.

"When's yours? I don't think you said your birthday?"  
"You don't need to know."

"…Did you forget?"  
"It's trivial information, but I wouldn't forget something like that." He looks away from me again, eyes focused in front of him.  
"Hmm.. So.. If I ask someone else, will they tell me since you forgot?" I tease, watching his face.

"I did not forget."  
"Then tell me?"  
"No."  
"Why not?" I smile, whining at him.  
"Why do you need to know?"  
"I just wanna know."

He sighs, shaking his head, but says nothing else.  
"Fine, then. I'll find out eventually."

"Levi!" I knock on his door aggressively. "Open up!!"  
"What? What is it?" he hisses, cracking his door open a little bit. "I was in the middle of-"  
"Happy birthday!" I smile, presenting a little box to him.  
"Oh."  
Leviathan's anger wipes off his face and he gingerly takes the box from me. "What's this?"  
"Open it!"

I anxiously watch him open it, hoping he'll like it.  
"What.."  
"It's a game. It's pretty popular back in the human world."  
He eyes it carefully. "I've never seen this before, is it really that popular?"

I shrug. "It's up to you if you like it or not, I know a lot of people who like it."  
Regardless, he smiles anyway. "Thank you, Sera! It's been a while since I got a birthday gift."  
Levi puts the box down behind him and I give him a small hug. The demon stammers, not knowing where to put his hands.

"What- What're you doing?" He panics but doesn't make an effort to push me away.  
"Happy birthday." I smile again. "I know we haven't been friends for long, but I'm happy you opened up to me and I wanted to at least make this one birthday special."  
"…thank you, Sera." he looks at the floor, a light flush on his face.

"No problem," I giggle, ruffling his hair a little. "Do you happen to know when Lucifer's birthday is?"  
"Lucifer?" Levi thinks for a moment but frowns, shaking his head. "I don’t think I remember.. Maybe sometime in January? I don’t know.."  
"No worries! I'll figure it out.. Eventually."

Another monthly check-in, another "Serena!" as the doors open with his booming voice, and sitting in the chair again.  
"How've you been, Lord Diavolo?" I ask with a smile.  
"I've been good! How've you been? Any concerns with school? The brothers?" He's beaming. "Lucifer?"  
"Everything's been going fine, school's okay. I'm getting along with the brothers, Lucifer included."

The Prince stares at me for a little, then bursts into another bright smile.

"So it seems."

We chat for a little longer, back and forth about anything worth mentioning, and there's another knock at the door.  
"Come in."  
The door opens, and Lucifer walks through, a slight look of surprise as he sees me. He nods an acknowledgment in my direction and I smile, waving to him.

"Lucifer, hello." Diavolo nods. "Serena, let's wrap things up for now. If you ever need anything, just let me know. Thank you for coming in so early today!"  
"I will, thank you, Lord Diavolo." I bow my head a little bit and stand to make my way to the door.

"Barbatos, see her home for me, will you?"  
Barbatos nods, opening the door for me.

"Oh, actually, this meeting should not take long. I only meant to hand something off to him, but we should discuss something else too if you'd rather wait for him?" Diavolo asks, looking between me and Lucifer.  
I look at Lucifer, whose gaze is already on me.

"I'll.. I'll wait for Lucifer. I might as well, right? So Barbatos doesn't have to make that whole trip for nothing too." I smile at the butler and he nods with a polite smile.

"That's fine. Just give the two of us a few minutes and I'll give Lucifer back to you," he laughs.  
"I dislike the way you phrased that." Lucifer frowns, a slight grimace on his face.

The door shuts and Barbatos leads me to the main entrance to wait for Lucifer.  
"Would you like a little tour of the palace's artwork while we wait?" Barbatos offers as he watches me eye the massive paintings going down the hall.

"Oh.. That's alright haha. I can just look.. It's not like I'll really know any of the artists anyways," I sigh.  
"We also have a garden in the back if you'd like to see that. It is one of the few days where there is sun here in the Devildom, as well."

"The sun's out?" I frown. "I didn't notice on my way here?"  
Barbatos nods. "The sun is scarce, and when it does appear it is only for a little bit. Follow me." He walks off down the hall to a large door, opening it.

A warm sunlight pours into the hall and he steps out. I follow him, looking at the garden of carefully tended to flowers, a large bed of roses right in the center.  
"This is so nice," I smile, barely containing my excitement.  
"The staff tends to it nicely, don't they? Lord Diavolo likes walking through here on good days."

Barbatos continues touring me around the garden, showing me new species of plants I had never seen in the human world. I come to stop in front of a particular flower, also not from the human world. I eye it carefully, trying not to touch it. They grew like vines from a tree, drooping down around me.

"Would you like one?"  
I turn my head, Lucifer standing behind me. I see Barbatos and Diavolo speaking by the doors to the garden.

"Oh. You're finished?" I smile, turning my body to him, the peculiar flower forgotten about as I turn my attention to Lucifer.  
"Yes. It was a short meeting." He nods and looks behind me. "Did you want one of those?"  
"….No, it's okay." I look back at the flower. "It's pretty in bunches like this tree."  
"Do you want a bunch of it then?"  
I laugh again and shake my head. "It's alright. It's the tree that's beautiful."

I step into the vines and look up, thick leaves and bunches of flowers blocking out the sunlight.  
"I like it. The shade, I mean. It's like a day too sunny in the human realm." I think back to the sweltering sunny days and cringe. "Do you like the heat or cold better, Lucifer?"  
He shields his eyes from the sun as it grows just a little brighter. "What do you think?"

I giggle. It was such a sight to see such a powerful demon unhappy just from the sun.  
"Come here, then." I grab his wrist and pull him under the cool shade of the tree. "Isn't it a nice feeling? To be under the cool shade on a warm day?" I breathe in the scent of everything. The flowers above us, the flowers below and around us. Lucifer stands in front of me, an amused look on his face.

"Enjoying inhaling me?"

I flush, not realizing I was that close to him, and take a step back with an awkward laugh.  
"Oh. Uh.. Haha. You smell good too," I joke. He smirks a little, and I turn my head to a flower hanging between us as my gaze drifts away from him. The demon follows my gaze and I see him pick a flower from another bunch hanging near him.

"Ah- don't pick them!" I frown reaching up to the bunch he picks from. He grabs my hand and gently pries my fingers back.

His gloves are warm, his fingers wrapped around mine as he places a single dark red flower in my palm.

"Here. You can take It back with you to the House or something," he explains quickly as he notices my stare at it for a few seconds too long.  
"But it'll wilt in a few days," I frown. "Now the bunch is missing this pretty red one."

The flower bunch he picked from was just as colorful as the rest, varying in shades of red, white, pink, and black.  
"Just take it, won't you. It's already been picked off the tree and we've already spent enough time here. It's time to go back to the House."

I smile up at him and nod, thanking him for letting me have one. "You're the best."  
He doesn't say much, but stares back at me with the slightest smile on his face. His gaze is soft and his eyes are slightly lidded as he stares down at me, and I notice there's an oddly tender and intimate moment we're having under the dark shade of the tree. I flush, realizing how close he is and I don't really know what to do, too awkward to do much else but stare back and fidget around. I look back to the flower and stick it somewhere in my hair by my bangs, and grin back up at him.

"…" He still doesn't say anything, only fixing the flower a little bit, tugging my hair and the flower into place.  
"Am I pretty now?" I tease, scrunching my nose in amusement.  
"Yes."

I blink, expecting him to just say no and turn around, but his immediate reply seems to surprise him just as much. Quickly, Lucifer pulls back out from under the tree.

"…Let's go back now." he turns around and quickly walks off, not waiting for me.  
I catch up to him when he stops to say good bye to Diavolo.  
"What were you not wishing for, again?" Diavolo asks, putting a large hand on his shoulder.  
Lucifer growls and brushes him off, then leaves the palace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera and the brothers play a drinking game

"Oooh, Sera, what's that flower you got in your hair? Where'd you two return from?"  
Asmo watched from the staircase as me and Lucifer return from Diavolo's meeting.

"Oh. What _is_ this flower called?" I look up at the eldest demon. He shrugs a little.  
"I'm not sure. We can look when we go back next time."  
I smile, nodding. "We can go again next time?"

"Where'd you guys go?" Asmo whines, flying down the stair case to wrap his arms around me. "Did you guys go on a date? I see Lucifer and my precious little Sera are getting it on with each other now, behind my back too.." he says dramatically, dropping all his weight on me.

"Wha-" I blush.

"How is she Lucifer? I've tried countless times to charm her but she never says yes," he continues, ignoring my sputtering.

"I'm right here!" I shout, heat spreading down to the back of my neck.  
"Well? I mean, just look at her. The face of an angel," he ignores my protests as he grabs my face by my cheeks and turns me to Lucifer as if he didn't know what I look like.  
"And.." he lets go quickly, taking my loose hanging sweater, tugging it back and cinching it to wrap tightly around my figure. "They body of a-"

"Asmo!" I yelp, struggling to push him off me. Lucifer's eyes immediately narrow, dropping to where his brother's hand rests on the dip of my waist.  
"Asmo, unhand her right now." Lucifer hisses, horns curling out of his hair.

I end up pushing him away from me after Lucifer speaks. He stumbles back, laughing as he watches me put my clothes back in place.  
"I'm kidding dear. Well, not about the face and body thing, at least."  
I groan, covering my red face with my hands.  
"I must speak with Serena in private," Lucifer says, eyeing the demon beside me.

 _We do_? I look at him and his gaze falls back on me.

"Asmo, I'll talk with you later." I slip out of his grip easily and retreat back to Lucifer's side, the eldest already making strides to his private study.

Lucifer closes the door behind me, and he visibly relaxes as soon as he hears it click close.  
"What did you need to speak with me about?"

"I was just curious. What did Diavolo wish to speak with you about? I find it hard to believe it’s just a check-in. He doesn't check in with the other exchange student." Lucifer crosses his arms across from me as we sit on a couch.

"It is just checking in on me, though. He seems very adamant on making sure I'm friends with you 7."  
He looks a little confused behind his stoic mask. "why."  
I shrug, just as confused. "He said it'd help me come out of my shell and adjust to the Devildom, which it has.. But I've already adjusted and I feel less uncomfortable now, so I'm not sure why he keeps pushing it."

"He's definitely up to something," Lucifer sighs. "I can never catch a break around here."  
"What about me," I tease, grinning. "Am I that troublesome too, Lucifer?"

He gives me a dead look and I laugh.

"Even considering all your antics with my troublesome brothers, you are the least….. Chaotic."  
"Is that an invitation to be more chaotic?"

He narrows his eyes, but I can sense the playful glimmer in his eyes.  
"Yeah?" I giggle again, trying not to laugh too much.

He reaches for the flower by my ear, adjusting it again. "If you're going to be even more destructive, I may have to start punishing you, too."

I shudder as his gloved fingers brush against my ear lobe mixed with his deep voice subtly growling his promise.  
"Oh. I. Um-" I fidget, trying my best not to turn as red as the flower in my hair.

"You should go." Lucifer pulls away completely, standing up. There's no threat to his voice, just a little edge of humor. I blink, dumbfounded but look back up to him after a second. A subtle disappointment flashes across my face and he smirks slightly.

"Oh. Um.. Okay," I stammer, standing up. "I'll leave now, then?"  
"Or would you rather stay?" his lips are still slightly curled upward. I pout, refusing to look him in the eye.

_He just wants to hear me say it._

"I'll put some tea on for us then." Lucifer's back is to me but I can almost hear the laugh in his voice.

"Do you like tea?" I ask as I watch him pour two cups.  
"I enjoy it from time to time."  
I hum, taking a sip from the steaming cup after sniffing it. My face lights up noticeably and Lucifer just watches.

"This is interesting, but really good!" I note while sniffing it again.  
"It's my favorite tea. It keeps me energized through all my work,"" He nods, taking a sip from his own cup.

We chat for a little longer before he stands and says, "I should be doing my work now. You are welcome to stay if you're quiet enough."

"Is it alright if I do some work in here as well?" I ask. He nods before turning towards his desk to start on his work, cup of tea in hand. I place mine down and scurry out of the room, back to my own and grab my bag and whatever else I could need.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" I run into Satan as I hurry back to Lucifer's study.  
"Just going off to do some work."  
"Oh? Are you headed to the library? I'll come with you to do some reading."

"Oh.. Um.. I'm actually going to do some work somewhere else, but next time!" I say before turning around him and running away before he can ask anything else.

Some hours pass by and the only sounds you hear from Lucifer's study are the soft scratching of pens against paper. I yawn continuously as I sift through the complete and incomplete assignments that have been piling up, but can't seem to keep my eyes open.

"I thought you said this tea was good for keeping you awake," I mumble, rubbing yawn induced tears from my eyes.

"It does."

I look at him through my own bleary eyes and he does look completely awake, even sipping his lukewarm tea to prove his point.

"I'm gonna take a little nap," I continue yawning and start curling up on the couch.  
"You're welcome to use the bed." He glances over at the smaller bed that he had ended up purchasing for his study for when he was tired during his work.  
"Okay, thank you." I'm half nodding off, but still manage to stay awake enough to slip under his silky soft sheets and knock out the second my head hits the pillow.

Lucifer frowns, staring at his tea cup. Surely, he hadn't served the wrong tea. So then why was she so tired?  
He pushed the matter to the back of his mind and continued working, vigorously signing off papers and writing up reports. Sometimes his eyes flicker back and forth between his work and the sleeping human in his bed, now concerned that the tea was poisonous to humans or some sort.

What would happen if I ended up murdering this little human by accident from tea.  
Lucifer stands up not so quietly and walks over to the girl's sleeping form, sighing in relief when he sees she's still at least breathing. He decides that it's okay to just leave her alone for now and go back to his desk to finish his own work.

His phone pings multiple times in a couple seconds and he looks over, a few texts from Asmo.  
_KUCIER_  
_LUCIFER_  
_HAVE YOU SEEN SERA??? I CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE_  
_I'VE CHECKED EVERYWHERE_

He curses as he checks the time. It's well past lunch, meaning they have been cooped up in the study for several hours. He supposes the heavy work load and the conversation with Diavolo kept his mind busy the whole time and he grits his teeth.

_"Diavolo, why are you so adamant on asking about how Serena is adjusting?"_  
_"I just think it's important to know how our exchange students are doing."_

_"Then why don't you ask about the other 3?"_  
_"Well, Solomon is a sorcerer and the other 2 are angels. Serena's a defenseless human."_  
_"Right, then why do you only ask about improving relations with her," Lucifer crosses his arms. "I don_ 't need another bothersome child meddling in my life."

_"Is she really so bothersome?" Diavolo grins._  
_"It's far too energetic in the House these days."_  
_"But is it really so bad? She may be the change of pace you need." The prince's smile doesn't fade as he continues speaking. "Plus, I'll let you in on a secret.."_

Lucifer grimaces and looks back at the human passed out on his bed, forgetting about the incoming messages flooding his inbox.  
_I know you were the last one I saw with her_  
_Where is she Lucifer_  
_Lucifer_  
_LUCIFER_  
_I see you reading these!!_

Lucifer groans again, and angrily types away.  
_"She's asleep right now."_  
_Where?_  
_"She's with me."_

A few seconds pass after he sees that Asmo read it and he sighs, preparing for another guest to burst into his study in a few seconds.  
"Lucifer!!"

The door slams open, his younger brother flying in and making his way to the bed by the window.  
"You two really are sleeping around behind my back!" Asmo whines, gently pushing around the sleeping human's face.  
"She's just sleeping."

I slowly begin to stir, the feeling of my face being tossed around in someone's hands jarring me.  
A sleepy groan escapes my lips and I cup the hand that's holding my face. Yawning, I nestle into the hand, rubbing my cheek against it.

"Good morning Lucifer," I slur with a smile, still nuzzling the palm holding my cheek.  
A few seconds pass by in silence and I almost drift off again until I hear someone speak.  
"Why don't you see who you're talking to?" Lucifer's voice rings out but above and further away.

At the realization that the hand I'm sleeping against is probably, definitely not Lucifer's, I open my eyes and pull away.  
"Oh. Hi, Asmo," I laugh nervously.  
"That's all you have to say to me? After you tried cuddling with me because you thought I was Lucifer?"

"I didn't know you were you," I stammer, blushing.  
"That's not the point!" Asmo grins. "You wanted to cuddle with me because you thought I was-"

"Okay! I'm hungry, I'm going to the kitchen!" I yell and worm my way past the two tall demons.

Asmo laughs a little and it dies down quickly as he watches me run out of the study to anywhere else.  
The two brothers stand there in silence, staring at the open door.  
"Lucifer?"  
The older grunts his response.  
"Won't you take care of her? She's my dear little Sera, I don't want to see her heartbroken."

Asmo leaves without another word and he shuts the doors behind him, leaving Lucifer to himself.

_Lucifer pulled back from Diavolo after the "secret" he decided to tell him._  
_"Just don't say anything, you know that phrase right? If you tell others what you wish for, then it won't happen!"_  
_"Who says I'm wishing for it?" Lucifer hisses, clearly annoyed. To this, the prince only smiles and turns to the door, silently motioning Lucifer to follow him._

I end up in the common area a few days later, lounging and playing board games with the other brothers.  
"There's nothing much to do these days." Belphie slaps down a card on the table  
"That's because there's nothing interesting anyone ever wants to do," Asmo whines. He's sitting behind me, braiding my hair.

"Wha- Hey! That's cheating!" Mammon shouts, grabbing something from Levi across the table.  
"It's not my fault you suck at this." Levi sneers, holding his stack away from him.

"What, this isn't interesting enough for you?" I gesture to Mammon.

"What's that mean?!" He turns back to me, mourning over his loss.

"No, and it's nothing new either."  
I turn to the side where Satan's sitting on the couch, book in hand.

Sighing, I throw my cards on the table. "This is like the 4th round we played of this game already. We can't even eat to pass time because we just ate." I look at Beel who's shoveling snacks into his mouth regardless of the time.

"Let's play an exciting game then!" Asmo bounces onto the couch seat beside me and wipes off the table of the cards. None of us who were playing can object before he packs it up.

"How about I get a bottle of Demonus and we play a game?"  
"What's that?"  
Asmo smiles and just rushes out of the room instead to grab whatever.  
"What is Demonus?" I ask the others.  
"Alcohol."

It's a few drinks in, and we decide to just go around and play spin the bottle with truth and dare. Levi is in the middle of daring Satan to act like a cat and the slightly tipsy demon obliges.  
I giggle at the sight, and everyone is laughing heartily. Satan sits down from his antics and goes to spin the bottle. I watch as the empty Demonus container spins to me.  
His lips quirk up into a half smile.

"…Dare." I hesitate, glad I'm not getting tipsy from this drink. I had noticed that while everyone else was getting drunk, I was still clear headed but decided not to let anyone know.

"I dare you to go to Lucifer and piss him off."

"Easy." I stand up and make my way over to his private study after taking another gulp of the Demonus. It  
didn't have any affect on me, but I enjoyed the way it stung and tasted.

"Bring back one of his glove or tie and you get to choose a dare for all of us!"

I knock on the door to his study, listening closely to hear if he's inside. I frown, not hearing any shuffling or music.  
"Lucifer, are you in there?" I try turning the knob and it doesn't budge, so I decide to go upstairs and check his bedroom.

"Lucifer?" I knock on the door, trying the knob again. This time it turns, and I poke my head in to see if he's inside. He's laying on his bed, obviously trying to rest but doesn't stir as I let myself in quietly. He's resting on his back, a troubled and exhausted look evident on his tense expression even in his sleep. I frown at the sight.

_He works himself so hard and we're all downstairs just playing games.. I wish there was a way for us to help out sometimes._

I mindlessly move some of his loose hair out of his eyes, fingers slightly combing through his silky black hair. My eyes travel down his resting face to his neck and his tie.

_Surely, Lucifer won't mind if I help him undress for the night to make him more comfortable, and maybe just borrow his tie for the game just for a few minutes._

My fingers travel down and fidget with his deep red tie slightly.

How is this thing tied so-

"What're you doing?" Lucifer's hand snaps up to mine that's caught trying to undo his tie.  
"Uh." I start, not knowing how to explain myself. He narrows his eyes and sniffs a little, then smirks.

"As much as I'd enjoy the idea of you undressing me, I'd much rather have you undress me when you're not intoxicated by Demonus."  
I blush a deep red and all he can offer is a knowing smirk, his eyes piercing mine.  
"I'm.. Uh-"

He sits up and lets his feet touch the floor, not letting go of my hand and it's still resting on his chest.  
"What's wrong? Did you really think I'd sleep through you trying to undress me?"

I laugh nervously. "I don't know. It was worth a shot."  
"Why don't you try again when you're sober? I can smell the Demonus off you."  
It's at this point where I realize how close we are, and his gloved hand tightens on mine before releasing it.

"You're drinking with my brothers, aren't you? What'd they say, for you to bring my tie to them?" He says, acting as if nothing happened. I blink as I watch him undo his intricate tie before pulling it off and handing it to me. "Here. You're not stupid enough to pull some kind of trick on me while I'm asleep."  
He puts it in my hand and curls my hand around it.

"Just to make it clear, I do expect this tie back at the end of the night."

I look up at him, only nodding instead of trying to look at the extra skin of his neck exposed. I shiver a little bit, thinking back to him saying he'd let me undress him.

"Can I.. Also have one of your gloves?" I ask sheepishly, holding his hand again.

Lucifer quirks his brow and peels off a black glove, exposing his slightly veiny hands with his perfectly deep red nails. I swallow, staring at his hand, feeling myself become increasingly warmer. My staring doesn't go unnoticed. He hands me his glove slowly, making sure to let his fingers linger on my palm for a second too long.

"Same as the tie, I expect this back from you tonight," he breathes into my ear as he pushes me out the door. I turn to him again, snapped out of my daze. My mouth is dry and I can only stupidly nod, holding his glove and tie to my chest.

"Good girl." His words go straight to my very core and I sputter a little, face heating up far too much. I scurry back to the common area, presenting his gifts to the group.

"I got his tie and glove," I say, panting as I ran down the halls to relieve some of my tension from my encounter with Lucifer just now.  
"What happened to you??" Asmo gasps.  
"What?"

"Dear did you forget I'm the Avatar of Lust? I can basically feel how-"  
"ANYWAYS! Here are the goods, let's just keep going hahhahaha" I laugh, herding everyone's attention back to the game. Asmo smiles slyly but doesn't say anything more.  
I chug the rest of my drink, desperately wishing that it had its intended effect on me.

The night drags on, and there's a couple brothers passed out from drinking. Satan, Asmo, and Belphegor are the only ones still awake, starting to clean up and drag people back to their rooms to sleep.  
"Here, take these back to Lucifer on your way back to your room," Belphegor yawns, handing me Lucifer's tie and glove.

"I almost forgot," I laugh. "Do you need any help bringing Beel back?"  
"I doubt you'd be able to help," he grunts, struggling to support a half awake Beelzebub around his shoulder. I nod, and look to the others, seeing if there's much else to help without before leaving.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I make my way back to Lucifer's bedroom, happy with tonight's activities. As chaotic as it got when Levi kept giving strange dares, it was fun. Asmo had dared multiple people to strip to the point and I only took truths at one point, worried he'd make me strip. I chuckle, but knock on Lucifer's door.

"I'm back with your tie and glove."  
"Come in."

"Here you go," I set the articles of clothing on his desk in front of him next to his other glove.  
"Have fun?" he smirks, setting his pen down.  
"You should have joined us," I say with a smile. Lucifer frowns.

"If I had come, it would have dampened the mood."  
I blink, taken aback that he had said something like that.  
"No, why would you think that?"

"My relationships with my brothers are.. Strained, as you can tell. They have been for the past couple thousand years."  
"It's never too late to try to fix it." I bite my lip, looking at his face. He's trying to mask it, but it's evident that he feels slightly remorseful.  
_He must really think I'm drunk out of my mind if he's opening up like this._

Lucifer chuckles dryly instead and only plays with the tie between his fingers. My heart clenches, fighting the urge to wrap my arms around him.

"Lucifer, it's late. You should try to get some sleep." I whisper, going around his desk and turning his chair towards me. "Why don't you wake up early and finish up instead of working so late every day?"

"You know I'm not fond of mornings."  
"I can come to wake you up."  
He quirks his brow at me. "We'll see if you even remember this conversation by morning."

"Lucifer, I'm not drunk."  
"The famous words of a drunk," he whips back. I smile, knowing it too well to be true.  
"That's fair. But, I really don't think that Demonus has an effect on me as a human."  
He seems to think about it for a second, contemplating my words as he eyes my face for a reaction. "That may be true."

I nod with a small smile, and pull his arm gently.  
"Go to bed, will you? It's well into the night." I look to the clock on the wall.

_It's 2 am._

He lets me tug at him for a few moments and stands, pulling me back to him.  
"I'm no fool, allowing a half drunk person drag me to my bed."

"I don't take you for a fool, and I'm not even half drunk," I say back to him, staring at him with my neck craned upwards. "I take you for a tired workaholic that's exhausted physically and mentally."  
"Then I'm weak?"

I frown, growing frustrated. "No, Lucifer. You're not weak for having a body that craves sleep. Please get some sleep," I scold.

"You're a mere human, raising your voice at me?" he warns.  
"Yes. I'm a mere human, raising my voice at you because I want you to take care of yourself because I care very much about you."

He looks surprised for a second and doesn't resist as I continue to drag him back to his bed.  
"Good night, Lucifer."  
I look at his tired expression one last time, his slightly slouched figure and dead eyes. Against my better judgment, I rush over and give him a light hug quickly and pull away.

"I'll come and wake you early tomorrow if you'd still like?"  
He chuckles lightly. "If you insist."

My bedroom door shuts behind me and I slide down it, feeling weak and drunk but not on the Demonus.  
Lucifer had been exceptionally open today to me, and I had no idea why he'd been so friendly and outward. It was confusing, and honestly, a little concerning. It didn't sit right with me, but it was also a pleasant feeling.  
I blush, thinking about everything he had said to me in what he thought was my drunken state.

_"As much as I'd enjoy the idea of you undressing me, I'd much rather have you undress me when you're not intoxicated by Demonus."_

Did he really mean that? I groan quietly, burying my steaming face into my hands. I shake my head, cooling off.  
_No, idiot. Think rationally. He's just teasing me because he thought I was drunk._

I pull myself into bed after undressing and set an alarm for an early hour of the morning, ready to wake Lucifer up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's sin of pride makes it hard for him to understand and allow others to care for him, and it begins an unsettling argument.  
> Warning: If you haven't noticed from the last chapter, there are a bunch of sexual innuendos just cos I think they're funny (and spicy :o)  
> but also boutta add that "unresolved sexual tension" tag for this heheh

"Breakfast is already made?"  
Satan comes down to the kitchen with a yawn, dressed for the day. "I thought it was my turn?"  
I shrug. "I don’t know. I made breakfast already though, so it's whatever. Hope you like pancakes."  
The counter is full of stacks of pancakes, and a few plates with a normal serving.  
"Smells good," he nods, looking at the plates.  
"Try some!"

He takes a fork and cuts off some of it to shovel into his mouth. The demon smiles, striking a thumbs up as he continues chewing and I laugh my thanks.  
"I'll be back." I pick up a tray holding a plate, fork, syrup, and coffee and head out of the kitchen.  
"Where to?" Satan asks, chewing on a pancake. I don't reply, nervous of where I'm heading sounds to others and just hurry out instead.

Balancing the tray against my body, I knock on the door and strain my ears to see if I can hear anything through the door. There's silence on the other side, so I turn the knob and let myself in.

Quietly making my way past the bed, I go to set the tray on his desk.  
"Lucifer, wake up." I put a hand on his arm and he turns away. I giggle and sit down beside him, feeling his soft sheets and the expensive mattress dip under my weight. He rolls back slightly, still asleep.

"Who knew such a powerful demon was such a sleepyhead?" I say to myself, holding his cheek in my palm before lightly combing through his hair with my fingers. He grunts lightly and finally stirs awake after a minute of me poking around his face. His eyes open suddenly and he moves away from me in a jerky movement.

"What-"  
"Hello." I laugh at his shocked expression. He seems to settle in after remembering my promise from last night. The demon sighs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and I take in the sight of the freshly woken, sleepy Lucifer with a soft smile.

"Morning, sunshine." I continue to the windows where I move some of the blinds, letting in some of the light.  
He doesn't reply, and gets up off the bed after I move away.

"Anyways, I brought you breakfast. It's currently around 8 A.M., you have plenty of time to freshen up and eat. I can take the tray back after you're finished with it, just text me, okay?"

"You really weren't drunk last night?"  
I stop at the door and shake my head. "I told you, I was completely sober."  
His jaw clenches, but he doesn't say anything expressing an odd expression on his face.  
"I'll see you later. Unless you still want me to undress you," I tease, reminding him that he was wrong in thinking I was drunk last night.  
He huffs a sound of amusement. "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

I freeze, my hand closed on the handle of his door.  
"Who knew you were such a jokester?" I laughed nervously.  
"Who said I was joking?"  
  
I gulp, the air suddenly _very_ heavy between us and I turn around to look him in the eye.  
His towering figure is behind me in a flash, his warmth radiating from his body. My back is pressed up against the door, breath caught in my throat as I stare up at him.  
"No?" he grins.  
I sputter at the close proximity and feel his bare hand pull my own toward his first button.  
"I promised you that you could when I was sure that you were sober," he breathes hotly, practically whispering into my ear. My eyes follow my finger that's slightly grazing his bare skin just above his clothes.  
 _He must have changed into his pajamas after I left last night_.  
  
I look back at him in his eyes and smile back sweetly.  
 _Two can play at that game_  
"If you say insist, _Lucifer_ ," I breathe his name and he freezes.  
  
My fingers pop open his first button while he stands there, eyes widened. He had just expected for me to squeak and run out of the room as usual.  
I'm down his 3rd button by the time he finally lets out a chuckle.  
"You're a never ending surprise, aren't you," he basically purrs but stops my fingers in their descent down his body.  
"Get out of here before you do something you regret." Lucifer opens the door behind me and signals for me to leave now.  
  
"You don't want to return the favor?" I smile sweetly, motioning to a few buttons on my shirt. His eyes dart to the top of my bust and I turn around.  
"I'll see you later, Lucifer."

  
"Didn't you already have a tray of food?" Satan asks as I sit at my chair at the dining table with a plate of pancakes.  
"No. I gave that to Lucifer."  
"Lucifer?"  
I nod, pouring syrup onto my stack and digging into it. I think back to our moment just now and resist turning red, thinking about _what_ had gotten over me for me to be so bold like that.  
  
"Why?" he continues, a look of confusion on his face.  
"Kind of a long story," I wave him off, hoping to change the topic.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
"Do you really think anyone's gonna wake up early after last night?" Satan sighed, shaking his head.  
"Oh yeah, I guess not." I laugh, thinking back to the chaotic antics we had been up to last night. "How'd you sleep?"  
"I slept fine, I'm not a lightweight. What about you? You seem like you can hold your alcohol."

I keep chewing my food, deciding against telling the others that the Demonus had no effect on me.  
"Slept like a rock, and I feel fine. No hangover," I half-lie.  
"You'd make a good drinking friend," he comments.  
"Yeah?" I laugh internally. _I bet I could get something out of this._

Satan and I continue chatting away over breakfast, occasionally stealing a pancake or two from Beel's massive pile of awaiting food.  
"He wouldn't know, right?" I grin as I take a pancake from his plate.  
"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. As far as he knows, he has that many pancakes to begin with," Satan nods with a smile as he takes another one for himself.  
"Breakfast is ready already?" Asmo drags himself in, expression tired even if his skin didn't reflect on it.  
"Yep. Eat up that hangover." I slide him a plate at his chair and he yawns, digging into his food without a complaint.

The rest of the brothers slowly file in, some looking worse than the others.  
"All of you look awful." I mention, staring at all their tired faces, some rubbing their heads.  
"Yeah, we feel it too," Mammon groans. I smile regardless, enjoying the peace of no one shouting or arguing while trying to fight off their hangovers and morning drowsiness.  
"You're all quiet for once too." Satan adds, reading my mind. I nod in agreement.

I poke at my pancake stolen from Beel, full from the extra couple servings me and Satan snuck out when I notice Lucifer striding past and towards the kitchen with his tray of an empty plate and mug.  
"Lucifer, I told you to text me when you were done with that! I could have gotten it for you," I shout after him and leap out of my chair to run to him.  
  
"Woww, Lucifer's being babied by Sera? Must be nice," Asmo whines loudly at us.  
"Guess the big powerful Lucifer isn't all that since he has to have someone take care of him," Mammon mocks jokingly.  
"How come you don't bring food to me, Sera?" Levi fake pouts from his seat.

Lucifer turns, the younger brothers' comments obviously irritating him.  
"You went through the trouble to bring me it, I can bring it down myself. I'm not a child."  
I pout, disappointed. "I like taking care of people though."  
"I don't need it. I don't enjoy you treating me like a child."

I stop in my advance toward him, feeling as if I had run into a wall.  
He's being cold again. Why?  
"You don't need it, but I want to help ease your mind. I know you're busy. I'm not treating you like a child, regardless of what Asmo and Mammon just said. He was just kidding," I say from the kitchen doorframe as I watch him dump his dishes into the sink and begin washing it after he peels off his gloves.   
  
He doesn't reply.  
"Lucifer? Are you mad at _me?_ " I try again, trying to get any kind of response from him. He doesn't reply again.  
I try one last time. "Lucifer what happened between us just now then? Are you really mad at me?"  
  
He pauses in his movements for a split second but doesn't turn around.  
 _Fine, ignore me._  
  
"If you didn't want any help to make your life easier, you should have just said so instead of thinking I see you as a child and pushing me away like that. What happened to us just now then? You're too blinded by your ego that you don't want your brothers to know that I try to look after you?" I leave the kitchen before I even finish and make my way back to the dining table.

I wait until I hear Lucifer leave the kitchen until I grab my own plate to wash, then go up to my bedroom and close the door behind me.  
I'm absolutely _frustrated_ , and I don’t understand where this came from. He didn't complain when I offered to wake him up, didn't complain when I did wake him up, and didn't say a thing when I dropped off his breakfast. He was still even playful and joking when we were.. talking right before I left too.  
  
I stop myself and freeze.  
 _He didn't say anything, maybe... Maybe he didn't really think I'd do it. He didn't say thank you, maybe he really didn't want my help._  
I bite my lip for what seems to be the hundredth time in the last few minutes and sigh.  
  
 _It's probably my fault.. But I made such a scene.._  
I frown again, guilt and uneasiness making way to sadness.  
  
 _I ruined whatever relationship we had._  
My eyebrows knit together angrily.  
 _By what, trying to care about him?_  
Groaning out loud, I fall onto my bed and try to clear my mind.

Some days pass by, and the problem doesn't leave my mind.  
 _Didn't Barbatos say we were going to be good friends? How is that going to happen if he won't even talk to me anymore?_  
"Sera."  
  
 _I didn't do anything wrong, did I?_  
"Sera."  
  
 _I was just trying to help, but maybe sometimes I can be a little extreme…_  
"Sera!"  
  
Someone shakes my shoulder and I look up. I smile at Astre, a friend I had ended up making within the last few weeks. Our first meeting was strange- she had upfront said she was only speaking to me because I was human, but she wanted to learn more about us and was genuinely interested but ended up sticking around.  
"What're you spacin' out for?" she questions, giving me a playful scolding.  
"Sorry, I just got a lot on my mind these days."  
"I can tell."

I smile weakly and she frowns, then sits in front of me. "Wanna talk about it?"  
I shake my head. "There's not much to really talk about, but thank you, Astre"  
She nods again and only smiles leaning over to give me a brief hug. "Just know if there's someone bothering you, I can just destroy them for you," She says with a sickeningly sweet smile.  
"I know you can, thanks," I laugh.

She follows me around to the cafeteria where we sit down to unwrap our lunches.  
"Anything new? Classes? Life?" she asks, taking a part of her sandwich and biting it off.  
  
"Not really. Pretty energetic, but that's all."  
"Really? How could there be nothing going on in that house with the 7 brothers? I know there's something, give me the details," she pouts.  
"There's not that much exciting news," I say through my sandwich. "Oh. I found out that Demonus doesn't get me drunk."  
  
"You were having Demonus?"  
"We played a drinking game."  
"Wait you played a drinking game with something that doesn't even get you drunk?" Astre laughs, quickly forgetting about her food. "And they don’t know?"  
  
I shake my head with a grin.  
"So as far as they know, you're just a tank with alcohol?  
"Yep. I intend to keep it that way, too. I feel like it'll come in handy if we ever play again. Also I like the way it tastes."  
  
She hums, nodding in agreement. "You could probably pull some kind of drinking game or rope information out of someone while they're drunk," she says deviously.  
"oh. Actually, someone does know it doesn't affect me.. Lucifer knows, but I don't think he'll say anything, anyways." A familiar pain in my gut makes me lose my appetite as I think about our straining relationship these days.  
  
"He seems like he wouldn't ever even speak if it's not to Lord Diavolo or to scold someone," she rolls her eyes.  
"That's not true." I frown at the false assumption. "He's really pretty nice once you talk to him."  
  
 _Except for these past few days._  
  
"You talk to him often?" Astre asks, and I nod.  
"Sometimes.."  
She shrugs, continuing her lunch and changes the topic.

"Sera, would you please please please do me a favor?" Mammon begs holding me by my shoulder.  
"What?"  
"I got somethin' to do tonight but I'm on cooking duty. Could you take over for me tonight? Please?"  
"Uh. Sure?"  
"Thanks! You're the best, there's some meat in the fridge use whatever ya want," he shouts before running off and down the halls.  
  
"Can I come over to have your cooking instead of Mammon, then?" Astre jokes.  
"If you really want, you could come over another time and we can cook so you don't have to sit in at our awkward dinner table." I sigh, thinking about how tense it gets when one person's in a bad mood.  
"What're you doing tomorrow?" she asks.  
I shrug. "Why?"  
"Can I come tomorrow, then?"  
"Sure, I guess?"

_It is okay for me to bring someone over, right? As long as I'm responsible about her?_  
"Anyways, I'll text you later if anything comes up," I mention and she just nods, parting ways with me as we head to our next classes.

I knock on the door in front of me nervously.  
"Come in."  
I enter Lucifer's study and shut the door, making my way to his desk at a distance.  
"I just had a question about something."  
"Good, I had one too."  
  
I nod, but continue. "I just wanted to know if we were allowed to have guests. She'll be here just during the day and won't stay into the night."  
He nods, not making eye contact with me as he continues scribbling.  
"..What was the question you wanted to ask me?" I continue after he still doesn't look up.  
  
"You seem to be ignoring me. You've read my messages and still ignore them."  
I twitch a little bit at his calm but accusatory demeanor.  
"You seem to dislike when I care about you. I will reply to your message if they are necessary, but otherwise..."

He looks up for the first time with a confused look.  
"I never said that."  
"Yes you-" I groan. "I tried caring about you and all you did was tell me I was being annoying."  
He looks like he's going to question again, but frowns angrily.  
  
"Who said I needed your caring?"  
I groan again. "This is what I mean. I try to care about you just because I care about you and want to make sure you're doing okay. I'm not coddling you because I think you're incompetent. You're so fixated on your image of being independent and isolated you hate the idea that someone cares about you and you hate that your brothers know I care for you," I hiss.  
"Why are you so adamant on taking care of me, then."  
"Because. I care about you, Lucifer. I care about all of you." I grit my teeth at his seemingly blank stare. "I guess it's not reciprocated. I'm the fool for thinking you saw me as at least a friend or something." I turn around and go straight for the door, slamming it behind me as I leave.

Storming down the hall, I angrily make my way to my bathroom to wash my face, trying to desperately cool myself off.  
 _I don't understand. We were friendly just a few days ago, how is he going to ask why I'm aDaMant about caring about him?!_  
"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I don't care. I give up."  
Instead, I make my way to the kitchen, preparing to make dinner in Mammon's place.

"Woah, Sera, you're gonna break the table if you do that any more!" Satan rushes over, stopping me from tenderizing the meat that Mammon had left in the fridge for me.  
"I'm tenderizing it."  
  
"It's a pulp now." he grimaces, looking at the battered slab of meat. "Anyways, what're you doing cooking? Where's Mammon?"  
"He asked if I could take over today, he said he had something to do or whatever." I slide the limp and flattened piece of meat onto a plate and move onto the next cut, being more mindful of my aggression.  
"Alright, well what's on your mind? You're beating the shit out of this cutting board at this point." His brow quirks as I continue slamming a tenderizer into the meat without any care.  
"I'm just mad. That's it."  
"About..?"  
"Nothing."

The tenderizer continues flying into the board until it's flattened again, and I keep swapping it out until I go through the rest of the pile.  
"What's all the noise going on in here?" Leviathan wanders in, worried and confused from the racket. He notices nothing alarming going on and enters the kitchen. "Sera, I'd say you put the Avatar of Wrath to shame with that angry beating."  
"What're you planning on doing with all this?" Satan asks, ignoring Levi's humor with an eyeroll and rolling his sleeves up. "Let me help you out."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera opens up to Beel after a mental breakdown  
> WARNING!!!  
> I thought I'd just include that this chapter is pretty heavy. It includes mentions of suicidal thoughts, self-deprecation, depression, etc. The content is very brief, but still there regardless. 
> 
> Another note, I just want to include that I'm not glorifying mental illness for a fanfic or anything, I use writing as a way to vent, so these are very real feelings that I experience. Most of who "Sera" is in this chapter is a reflection of my childhood. (I just don't want someone to feel as if I'm writing it just for a story and taking it lightly)

"How's the Devildom been treating you?"  
"Good. How have you been?" I ask the Prince, seating myself across from him.  
"I'm doing great, knowing that you're much more comfortable here now." He beams brightly, happy that his exchange program is sailing smoothly.

"How are the brothers? All I ever hear from Lucifer are complaints," he sighs dramatically.  
"They're all good too," I giggle. "Trying to keep out of trouble."  
"That's all poor Lucifer can ask for."  
"I suppose." I look out his window and spot the garden. "I didn't notice you could see the garden from here."

Diavolo's head turns where I'm looking. "Oh yes, it's really a beautiful sight when everything is in bloom. I remember you were walking through it during your last visit. How did you like it?"  
"It was very nice. I enjoyed looking at the different plants here compared to the Human world."  
"You really took a liking to that one flower that was growing in a tree, right?"

I nod, thinking back to that day when I stood under the shade of the tree with Lucifer. "Oh, do you know what that flower tree is called?"  
He laughs. "I haven't the slightest idea. I may find them pretty, but I have no clue what they're called if I'm going to be honest."

I shake my head with an amused eye roll.  
"Very informative, Prince Diavolo."

"That was the tree you and Lucifer were at, right? I told him to give you a flower if you wanted."  
"Yes, I got the flower. It's long since wilted, but thank you for the offer."  
"How's Lucifer?"  
I cringe a little. "Who knows," I spit out.  
"Oh?"

The prince turns to me with a shocked expression.  
"A lover's quarrel?"  
"We're not lovers, I don't know why you all keep implying that." I scoff, crossing my arms.  
"My apologies. Your last visit here, you seemed very friendly with him."

I frown. "We were friendly. I guess he got tired of me.  
"I doubt that's the case. Let's not forget who Lucifer is."  
When I only look at him in confusion, he continues. "Sera, Lucifer is the Avatar of Pride, did you forget?"  
"No. But I don't understand what that has to with anything.."  
"It means that even if it's tough, and if he doesn't say it, Lucifer may want to make amends."

"Tough luck, if he wants to keep pushing me away because he doesn't like that I care about him then I'll stay away."

"I spoke with him yesterday. And he's supposed to come in soon again."

"About me?"  
Diavolo shakes his head. "Well, you were brought up among many other things. He became very quiet when I brought you up. I've known Lucifer for thousands of years, I know him well."  
"He's probably tired of thinking about me."

Diavolo sighs. "Both of you are so stubborn."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" My gaze hardens at that claim.

"You know what it means, Sera. And you know what I said is true. Just think about it."  
There's a knock at the door and Diavolo looks at me. "That must be him. Come in," he directs at the door.

"Good morning Lucifer." Diavolo nods to the other demon as he enters the room. "I'll see you soon, Sera. Why don't you let Barbatos take you back today? Lucifer and I have a lot to talk about today."  
I nod, grateful he doesn't ask if I want to wait for Lucifer again.  
"I will. Thank you, Lord Diavolo. I will see you next month."

Diavolo sends me back to the House with Barbatos following close behind.  
"A lot on your mind, Sera?" The butler asks, sounding slightly amused.  
"There sure is." I continue angrily walking back to the House, a few paces ahead.

When Barbatos and I return back to the House after another exhausting check-in with Lucifer, I see Astre waiting outside.

"Astre."  
She turns around, a bright smile on her face. "Morning."  
I feel myself relax at the sight of her and I slip my arms around her.  
"Rough morning?"

I nod.  
"Do you want me to come back a different day?"

I shake my head, and she laughs. I had promised that she could come over today after my meeting with Diavolo was over.  
"Okay, well, let's head inside then. You can tell me about it."

I spend the next half hour explaining to Astre what has happened between Lucifer and I, and how frustrating it is when everyone keeps asking me about him. Diavolo seems especially intrigued in my relationship with Lucifer.

"So he's just brushing you off whenever you try to be nice to him?" she asks.  
"Yes, so I just stopped talking to him but Diavolo kept telling me to talk to him again. I just," I groan. "I don't want to."  
"I mean, you don't really have a choice, do you? If Lord Diavolo asked you."

I plop onto my bed with another groan that she laughs at. "Why me."  
"Poor Sera," she coos, smoothing my hair out.  
"Anyways." I turn over, face still half-smothered into the pillow. "What'd you wanna come over for?"  
"I just wanted to hang out."

I nod and plant my face back into the pillow.  
"I'll come back another day. You're not feeling so hot right now, I'll give you space." She gets up from my bed and picks up her bag.  
"It's okay, you can stay."  
"I'd rather give you your space that you need. No worries. If you'd rather me stay, I can, but you look like you just wanna sleep right now," she laughs. "Get some rest, it's still early. Text me later, okay?"

I roll over to look at her, grateful that she was so understanding.  
"I will. Thank you, Astre."  
"No problem." She smiles down at me and sits down again, pulling me into a hug. "I'll talk to you later."

Astre leaves quietly, shutting my lights off after putting me to bed, insisting that I just sleep off my worries. I mumble my thanks as the lights click off, leaving only the murky natural light from outside to seep into my room.

Lucifer arrives at the House again, wings flickering in anger. He storms down the halls, praying that he can make it there without running into anyone before he loses it. And of course, it's just his luck to run into a couple of his brothers making a ruckus right by his private study.

They sense him from several meters away, shivering at the aura he's emitting.  
"Woah, what the hell happened to him?" Mammon whispers to Levi.  
"I don't know. Anyways, give me back my money, Mammon." the other demon hisses, shoving the Avatar of Greed into a wall.  
"Hey! You said I could borrow some!"  
"That was years ago."  
"Okay, what's another few days for me to get it to you?"  
"It wasn't even that much!"

"Can the two of you shut up and leave. Mammon just pay him back and stop causing such a scene," Lucifer hisses, wings spread to the max.  
His two younger brothers gulp and shimmy out of the way so that Lucifer can continue walking down the hall.

"Geez, what crawled up his ass and died?" Mammon whispers again.  
"How should I know," Levi grunts, crossing his arms.

Lucifer sits down at his desk but just stares at the door mindlessly. Diavolo had unloaded a whole new workload on him, which was annoying as much as it was already just by itself but to have to be badgered by matters about the human's enjoyment here was getting irritating.

Every once in a while, Diavolo will ask him about Sera's well being as if he couldn't just ask her directly.  
 _"Ask her yourself, she has no interest in speaking with me," Lucifer had hissed, tired of being asked._  
 _"Maybe you should stop being so hard-headed, Lucifer." Diavolo sighed, shaking his head._  
 _"I'm tired of hearing about it."_

_"You're refusing to accept it."_

_Lucifer narrowed his eyes when he had said that, hitting the nail right on the head._   
_"You're refusing to accept it and now you're pushing everyone away again."_

_Lucifer continues with his silence, knowing better than to argue back with the prince._   
_Diavolo sighs and changes the topic to what he came in to discuss about._   
_"I'm working on a new project. It's much less work, but there's just paperwork. I'd like you to spearhead the project."_

_Lucifer raises his brow._   
_"You can choose how to proceed with future plans. It should not take much longer than a couple of months to plan together," Diavolo continues, going further into details about the deliverables._

Lucifer scowls, calming himself down enough to fold his wings back in and take a deep breath.

Later on, I make my way to the kitchen to grab a snack.  
"Hey Beel," I yawn, watching him dig through the cabinets and fridge aimlessly. He turns around, a piece of bread hanging from his mouth.  
"Hello."

His eyes follow me as I start sifting through the untouched cabinets, looking for snacks with him.

"Are you okay?"  
I turn around, bunches of snacks in my arms.  
"Why?"  
"You look…" Beel trails off, slightly frowning. "tired."

I sigh and set the snacks down. "Nothing some snacks can't fix."  
He nods with an enthusiastic smile, piling his findings on the counter with me.  
"Do you mind if I snack with you?"  
"I don't mind."

"What's this huge pile?!" Levi exclaims as he watches me and Beel munch on the snacks dug from each cabinet.  
"Snacks," I answer, biting half a cookie. "Want some?"  
"Yeah, sure." Levi sighs, accepting a package of food from me. "Lucifer just yelled at me and Mammon."

I roll my eyes. "Anything new?"  
"He seemed mad."  
"Anything new?" I repeat.

Levi laughs a little. "I guess not. But he's in a really bad mood, I'd avoid him if I were you."  
"Don't worry, I've been avoiding him."  
"Always a good idea," Levi nods, inhaling another snack.

The week drags on and I start finding myself spending more and more time at RAD helping Astre and Beel with their extracurriculars.

I yawn, walking down the halls looking for Astre's room that she was using, well after school had ended.  
 _"What are you even doing there?" I asked, moments before now._  
 _"I'm finishing up my lab! Come wait for me, 2nd floor studio."_

I check my phone again, making sure I was at the right place but the text didn't give me any more direction than that. Shrugging, I continue walking down the halls to find the room that she's in without any direction.

As I turn the corner, I immediately turn on my heel and walk away, spotting a familiar bright head of rose gold hair.  
I groan, hoping she didn't see me.  
"My, was that the little human I saw just now? Hiding behind the wall?"  
Cursing under my breath, I step back into her field of view.  
"Hello, Tulia. It was nice not seeing you around," I say with a smile.  
"I could say the same."

She seems to be in a good enough mood for me to just blow past her without too much of a confrontation so I continue walking, wary of her movements but trying not to act too hostile.

"Nothing else to say?"  
"There was nothing to ever say in the first place," I comment, just about to pass her.

Her hand flies out, stopping me in my tracks and I want to rip my hair out.  
"Alright then, what do you want to say?" I continue, patience wearing thin. "I don't have all day."  
"I'd just like to have a chat with you about your attitude." the demon turns to me with a sickeningly sweet smile.  
"Save it for yourself," I return the smile and step around her arm.

"See, sweetie, this is the attitude I mean with that disgusting mouth of yours."  
She grabs my face, covering my mouth with her palm and slams me against the wall behind me. My eyes narrow at her as I feel her nails scraping down my face.  
"Now that you're finally nice and quiet, I'll continue with my advice." Her smile never leaves her face, hair framing her face as she looks down at me. I notice her horns starting to poke out of her hair and watch them curl into a spiral, standing tall above her head.

"If you ever cross my path again, you will show me the utmost respect that I deserve from you."  
I try to just zone her out, waiting for time to pass peacefully without me lashing out again. I look out the windows behind her, hoping that the view of the Devildom would help calm me.

"Do you understand?" Tulia demands, hand still over my mouth. My eyes are glazed over, obviously not paying attention. She growls and slaps me across the face.

My eyes snap back to her and frankly, I'm shocked for a few moments because I was truly just lost in my own world.  
"You done? I'm going now, then." I shimmy past her and walk away, numb to the anger I felt from her.  
"I don't think so."

"I think you are," I hear a voice growl as it passes by.

I watch a figure fly past me, flinging itself onto the assaulting demon whose hands were right by my neck.  
Turning around, I notice Astre sitting on Tulia, holding her hands behind her back.

"Astre?"  
I eye her demon form, her two large wings powerful as her horns twisted and spiraled upwards. Her normally raven black hair has turned snow white and the whites of her eyes are darker, her blue orbs gleaming dangerously at the succubus.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long, you know. You didn't reply to my texts either."  
"I was caught up by some matters," I gesture to Tulia, who's struggling on the floor to wiggle herself from the other demon's grasp.

"Get _off_!" Tulia shrieks, trying to claw at Astre.  
"I don't think so." Astre continues speaking to me, not paying any mind to the girl below her.  
"So are you done with whatever you had in your studio?"

Astre nods. "Yeah, I'm all good now. Wanna go grab a coffee or something?"  
"Sure, what're you in the mood for? Hot? Cold?"  
"Cold, probably."

Astre hums in approval, resting her face between her hands with her long black claws.  
"I'll pay," I say, offering my hand to Astre to pull her up from her squatting position. "I owe you for helping me out of this annoying situation anyways." I gesture to the demon still being crushed on the floor by Astre's tail.

"Let her go before Lucifer finds out and yells at you," I giggle.  
Astre shrugs, tail not budging. "I don't particularly care for Lucifer or what he'll yell at me for."

"Maybe you should," another voice mentions.

I sigh. "You seem to pop up a lot at bad times."  
Lucifer is standing by the turn of the hallway, watching the scene before him.  
"Astre, let's go." I walk by, grabbing Astre's hand and quickly pass by Lucifer.

"Don’t you think you owe an explanation first?" Lucifer calls from his spot, knowing that I wouldn't walk away.  
"She attacked me, _again_ , and Astre came in and helped. Nothing new."  
Lucifer looks at Tulia to explain herself, who has already stood up to recollect and put her clothes back in place.  
"I just gave her a little warning," Tulia hisses, her horns shrinking back into her hair.

"Do I have to remind you that the human is a _guest_? For L _ord Diavolo's_ exchange program that we have all worked _very_ hard for?" Lucifer growls, stepping towards the succubus. Tulia visibly cowers, hissing slightly as she takes a step back.

I watch what's happening before us as Astre tries tugging on me, telling us to get out of there. Lucifer looks like he's _hunting_ and enjoying it. There's a sadistic gleam to his eyes while he practically stalks her down the hall, taking steps towards her intimidatingly with his wings fluttering and expanding behind him. Tulia is obviously distraught, scared out of her mind as she feels herself playing with death.

"Lucifer. That's enough."

I find myself grabbing his arm before realizing it, spinning him away from the succubus.  
"There's no need to do any more. She looks like she's learned her lesson," I say, looking up at the demon lord.  
Astre hisses behind me, on edge and worried for me jumping straight at a very agitated Lucifer.  
"Don't interfere," he growls back at me, low and rumbling.  
"It was my business."  
"It's my business that she's messing around with the exchange student."

I look back to where Tulia was standing, and she had already made her escape. Lucifer follows my gaze and sighs, frustrated.  
"You love making _everything_ hard for me, don’t you?" he grits his teeth at me, eyes cold but fiery. The demon steps away from me and storms off. I wince at his words, a pang of guilt as I feel my gut wrench, feeling uneasy memories wash up.  
" _You're a waste of my time and money and space, Serena."_  
 _"I wish you were… better."_  
 _"Do you ever think before you do anything? You're old enough to think by now, so why don't you?"_  
 _  
"It would have been better without you here."_

"Geez, is he always like that?" Astre grimaces, breaking me out of my trance. She's looking at Lucifer's retreating figure turn the hallway.  
"I guess I'm just too troublesome for him," I laugh dryly.  
"He's an ass."  
"Yeah, but he's not wrong."

Astre frowns at me. "He's got a short temper."  
"That's Satan's job isn't it?" I joke.  
She sighs, understanding that I won't give in. "Come on, let's just go to the café or whatever now."

We part ways after she walks me back to the House, and I'm holding a couple bags filled with baked goods for the brothers, letting all them know that the bags will be in the kitchen.  
Moments after I unpack the baked goods, Beel is already in the kitchen, marching towards the counter.  
"Hey Beel," I laugh at his determined face to eat up the food. "I bought a whole bag for you, so you can have stuff from this pile, just try to leave this other pile for the others."  
He nods, picking up a couple breads and unwrapping them.

"It's good," Beel comments, basically inhaling the snacks.  
"I'm glad you like it," I smile.  
He's done with the pile of food in under a minute.

"You doing okay?" Beel asks, eyeing me as he throws away all his wrappers.  
"I'm… I've been better." There's a weak smile on my face that Beel frowns at.  
"Is there.. Anything I can help you with?"

I bite my lip with a sigh. "Can I have a hug?"  
Beel opens his arms invitingly, and I sink into him, feeling his arms wrap around me. He lets me hold onto him for a couple minutes in silence before asking me another question.  
"What's wrong?"

_"You love making everything hard for me, don't you?"_

The words plague my mind as I think back to my past and history of my family and those around me.  
Words that had stuck with my since I was 10 years old.

" _You're a waste of space,_ " I remember my mother had grated out quietly after planting a slap to my face.

" _I always thought you were smarter.. Maybe I would like you more if you were smarter. And prettier_ ," I remember one of my past boyfriends had said to me.

" _It's not that I don't like you, it's just that I.. Like someone else a little more._ " Another had said.

"Sera, are you okay?" Beel whispers above me, feeling hot tears seep into his clothes.

 _"You should have just left."_ I hear my sister's voice ring in my head.

I pull away from Beel with a gasp and stumble back, bumping into the counter. His hands reach out again, holding my arm to stabilize me.  
"Sera-"

I can't hear anything again but my quickening heart beat and the words that I've carried with me for the last two decades of my life. My palms feel damp and sweaty, my chest aching.  
  
 _I can't breathe_

_"You're so tiring to have around, you know."_

"Sera, get a hold of yourself!" Beel shouts, voice laced with fear and concern as he holds my face, shaking me.  
I gasp, not realizing I've been hyperventilating and feel myself go limp against him.  
  


I wake up, feeling a warm crackle of fire nearby, a comfortable warmth radiating. Pulling myself up, I feel a large jacket covering me.  
"How are you feeling?"

Beel is sitting beside me, moving toward me as I start sitting up.  
"Sorry," I mumble, embarrassed to look him in the eye.  
"Why are you apologizing?"  
"I.. Was probably a pain to take care of. I'm sorry."

The demon shakes his head, rubbing my back.  
"You're not a pain to take care of. I'm just glad to see you're okay. Are you cold or anything?"  
I laugh, pushing off the jacket he had covered me with. "I'm pretty warm."  
"Sorry. I just didn't want you to be cold.."  
"It's alright. Thank you, Beel."

I hug him again, feeling considerably more stable than I was before.  
"This is.. The first time this has happened in a while. I'm really glad you were there for me," I whisper, still embarrassed that I had reacted like that.  
"Of course."

We sit in silence and I feel him lean back more, settling into the couch while still holding me.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"It's okay, it's a long story," I smile.  
"I have time for you."

I contemplate telling him. It's not as if I didn't trust him or anything, I just..  
"I've never really spoken about this that much."  
"I can listen to whatever you're comfortable telling me about."  
Nodding, I feel tears sting my eyes again.  
"Thank you."

I start opening up to him, beginning with when I was a child still living with my parents.

I fill him in on my past, how my whole life, I had been told I was worthless, useless, a waste of everything. How I always felt that I needed to end my own life to make their lives better.

I mentioned my past failures of relationships when they had also told me I wasn't good enough. I convinced myself that I was unlovable and destined to never find love, romantic or platonic. For my family to call me useless and worthless, for others to compare me and say things like "I wish you were more," had haunted me my whole life.

"Sera, you are none of that. You're not useless, a waste, and you are good enough. I know what it feels like to blame yourself for everything, but you shouldn't." Beel says, his voice full of stern concern.

I look away but he continues speaking. "You mean a lot to us. You brought so much light and energy to our family. You brought us together better. Before you, we could barely have meals together without someone getting angry. Everyone who has said something like that to you is wrong, and I can say that all 7 of us can agree. You're so kind to all of us and bring us together in ways we couldn't before."  
"Maybe not all 7 of you," I mumble.  
"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing." I don't want to throw Lucifer under the bus for what he said, mostly because he was also right about it. I've been nothing but a pain in his neck since I got here.  
"What happened? Did someone say something?" he demands angrily. I hesitate, but continue shaking my head.  
"Don't worry about it."

"Who said it? At least tell me who it was."  
"…"

He waits for a few seconds before concluding I won't answer.  
"…was it Satan?"  
I shake my head. Satan and I had a rocky start, but I considered him one of my closest friends with all the deep conversations we've had.  
"Mammon?"  
I shake my head mindlessly again. Mammon got into a lot of headache inducing troubles, but he was there for you when you needed him, and despite all of his ego he was sincere and sweet inside.  
"It was Lucifer." He concludes, agitation clear in his voice. "I know it was."

I look up at his hardened face.  
"What did he say," he asks, patience thinning.  
"Please. Let's just drop it for now," I beg him, not wanting to make Beel angry at Lucifer. "He didn't say anything wrong."  
"I'm sure he did."  
"No. Please, Beel. Can we drop it for now?"

He looks at my pleading face, torn between going to find Lucifer or granting my plead.  
The demon settles down, calming himself before speaking again.  
"Sera. I mean what I said, and when you're ready to talk again, I'll be here. The rest of us are here for you."

I nod, grateful that he didn't get up and leave.  
"Thank you for listening, Beel. Just you sitting here with me means a lot."  
He offers a small smile and ruffles my hair, letting me settle back into his embrace.  
"You matter to us, Sera. And you cook really good food."

I laugh a little, sniffling and drying my tears.

"Get some rest for now, okay?"  
Nodding, I rest my head against him and let my heavy lids close over my dry eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera and Lucifer go to the human world to do some birthday gift shopping but also make up :^)

_It's warm._

I stir lightly, god knows how many hours later, but Beel is still by my side. He seems wide awake mindlessly swiping through his phone. The demon's eyes flicker to me and he offers a gentle, but happy smile.  
"How're you feeling?"

"A lot better. Thank you for letting me vent."  
He nods again. "Let's get another snack. I'm hungry."

"Astre, wanna go shopping with me?"  
Astre perks up. "Of course! What's the occasion? What're you lookin' for?"  
"A gift for Asmo. His birthday's in a few days and I want to find something he'll like."  
The demon nods, thinking about what we could get him.

"It'll be hard, considering he can probably just get anything he wants."  
I sighed. "I thought that too."  
"Well, it's the thought that counts! Wanna go … maybe tomorrow after school?"  
"Yup, sounds good."

I pace around my room, wracking my head for what exactly Asmo would like from us. We had figured that we might as well just get one bigger gift but split the cost, hopefully extravagant enough for him to like.  
Scrolling through Akuzon and Devilgram, I search for any beauty products, skin care, hair products, anything that Asmo would like. Deciding on an ad that caught my eye about a self care package, I open up my message app to Astre.  
_"There's a store that's having a sale of self-care packages! Let's buy some for him I think he'll like it, what do u think"_

Astre replies in a minute.  
_"Ooo maybe I'll pick some up for myself or smth too hehe"_

I chuckle and set my phone down, stretching and plopping on my bed for a nap.

The next day, Astre and I head to the beauty store, picking up the birthday gift for Asmo.  
"You should buy yourself some makeup," Astre suggests. "The products are really good for a super cheap price here."  
"I was thinking about it, but that's a lot of money spent on just one day."  
"I can help pay for it."

I shake my head. "No, that's fine. Maybe I'll just buy a little bit for now and maybe come back another day."  
She purses her lips in an accusatory face. "It's always a little until you start getting into it. Come on." Astre giggles, grabbing me and pulling me off to the vast make up section.

Astre ends up insisting that I buy half of the things she ended up trying on me, and I walk home with Asmo's gift and a bag of make up items, including brushes, make up removers, and just about every basic beauty item there was that I didn't have with me.  
_"Think of it as your early birthday gift!" She had said._

After she said that, I learned her birthday was mid June, so I began thinking about things to make it up to her with.  
_She'd probably be happy with literally anything_. I shrug and push the thought off for now.

Asmo's birthday creeps by, and Astre and I go over to him with his birthday gift.  
He had been super excited to use the variety of goods on his already smooth porcelain skin, suggesting that we all stay over at his room to enjoy them together.  
"Sorry, I actually had something to do today, but I wanted to stop by and say Happy birthday. I'll see you guys another day," Astre said, leaving the House.

"Lord Diavolo is calling for you," Barbatos says.  
I nod, and follow him out the door. As we walk, I think back to this past month, ever since my mid-may check in with Diavolo. It's been about a month since Asmo's birthday, and today's check up is the mid way point of my stay in the Devildom.

"I didn't expect myself to really enjoy being here," I confess to Diavolo, now sitting across from him in his office.  
"That's good to hear! It really makes me happy to see the exchange students doing well," he smiles.  
"Yes, I've made friends of the brothers here, thanks to your advice months ago to open up to them. Thank you for that."  
He shakes his head. "You would have opened up with them eventually, but I'm glad you seemed to befriend them quickly."

"Actually, Lord Diavolo, I have a request," I bring up after a few minutes of meaningless chatter.  
"Oh? What could it be?"  
"Would it be okay.. If I go back to human world for just a little bit? It's a friend's birthday soon, and I think she'd like something from the human world, she's super fascinated by it."  
"Hm… only a few demons have the power to open the portal to the human world, meaning you'll have to take someone with you."  
"Who?"  
"You'll have to bring Lucifer with you."

I sigh, expecting the answer but disappointed it had to be him. "Okay. If I need to, then I will."  
"Don't sound so glum! Maybe this trip will help you fix your bridges."  
I roll my eyes. "Maybe once he decides to stop having a stick up his ass."  
Diavolo laughs. "Lucifer is a stubborn one, but that just makes him more endearing, no?"

My brow quirks. " _Endearing_?" I repeat.  
"Yes, breaking down his walls to be more open was frustrating, but once you do, he's truly a great friend to have."  
"That's because he has to listen to you. He doesn't have to listen to me, so he just doesn't."

"He does listen. Even if he doesn't show it."  
I look at him with skepticism, but sigh.  
"Anyways, you're shopping for your friend's birthday huh? I hear you've given Levi and Asmo birthday gifts."  
I nod. "I might pick something up for Beel and Belphie in the human world while I'm at it, I missed their birthdays without knowing."

"Nothing for dear old Lucifer? You really must be upset with him," he chuckles.  
"What?"  
"Lucifer's birthday."  
"What?? Isn't it in January? I figured I'd just get him one when the time comes."

Diavolo frowns. "It was two weeks ago."

"Oh.."  
I frown too, despite how frustrated Lucifer made me feel I still felt guilty for not getting him something even though he knew I got something for Asmo and Levi.  
"I.. I didn't know."

Diavolo smiles. "You'll figure something out. Anyways, just tell Lucifer I said you could go to the Human world, but he must go with you. Also here, you can take this card."  
He hands me a credit card from the human world.  
"You can use that money, I obviously have little need for it, and I trust you won't spend it on things that will really reach the limit."  
I nod, thanking him and make my way to the door to leave after saying good bye.  
"I'll pay you back when I get back."  
"Sera, would it really kill you to try to patch things up with him?"  
I stop at the door, but don't react and continue to walk out.

"Come in."  
I open the door to Lucifer's study cautiously. He looks up at me, a slight trace of surprise evident on his face that I had come seeking him out.  
"Will you take me to the human world for a little bit?"

Lucifer is trailing close behind me as I make my way around the city, picking up items and stuffing gifts into my bag.  
"What exactly are you shopping for?"  
"Just stuff."

"There's a market in the Devildom that sells human world goods."  
"I know, but I'm looking for specific things, and I'm sure they're cheaper here."

He continues questioning what I buy and why I couldn't just find a substitute in the Devildom, and I grow more and more frustrated, consistently replying with "I'm looking for specific things and I know exactly where they are and what to get compared to the small market in the Devildom."

He continues badgering me, sometimes commenting that there's 100% a merchant who sells what I just bought down at the Devildom.  
"Okay. Look, Lucifer, you weren't the first person I thought of to come with me when I came, okay? Diavolo told you to, and I'm sorry for the both of us that you're here with me. Sorry to be such a pain in the neck as _always_ ," I hiss, jabbing a finger to his chest.  
His eyes narrow to me.  
"Maybe you wouldn't be such an annoying thorn in my side if you thought about other people for once."

 _"I'm literally buying gifts for people,"_ I grit my teeth.  
_You included_ , I think to myself as I think back to Lucifer's gift in my bag.

"Besides, you know I just _love_ to make _everything_ hard for you," I bark at him. I spin around, marching away and leaving him on the sidewalk.  
"This the last stop and we can go back, okay?"  
He doesn't reply.

Lucifer looks up at a big pastry shop, brow quirked.  
"It's for Beel," I explain, not sparing him a glance and enter the shop without him.

 _"Maybe you wouldn't be such an annoying thorn.."_  
Lucifer's words bite at the back of my mind as I pick up a variety of pastries that Beel would like and place them on a tray.  
_He's not wrong though. All I've done is bug him since I got here.._

I frown, realizing now that all I've done is angrily overreact, when I was in the wrong in the first place. I feel my gut wrench at the thought poisoning my head as I drag myself to the counter and pay for the baked goods and walk outside. Lucifer walks towards me, silent, but follows me anyways.

We take a train out of the city to a smaller, remote place to comfortably open a gate back to the Devildom away from others' eyes.  
I sit in a seat by the window and the demon decides against sitting next to me, opting to sit across instead. There's a heavy and awkward silence as the conductor comes by and checks our tickets.

The train lurches, slowly picking up and heading away from the station and I fiddle with the hem of my clothing.  
"Lucifer."  
His eyes drift to me, but doesn't speak.  
"…I'm.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you hate being with me and that you have to spend today with me."  
He doesn't react much, but his brows furrow.  
"I'm sorry that I've been such a nuisance for the past few months. I will leave you alone from now on. I won't speak to you when I don't need to," I continue.

"That's.." Lucifer sighs, a stressed out look contorting his face. "I didn't mean it."  
I shake my head, frowning. "There's no need for you to lie about it at this point."  
"I'm not. You are a nuisance at times, but that does not mean I wish for you to ignore me from now on."

"If I am a nuisance, then I will remove myself from your life. You have enough on your plate."  
"You are not a nuisance."  
"You just said I am."

He closes his eyes and inhales deeply, then exhales. A few seconds pass and I bite my lip, turning my head out the window again.  
"You're not a nuisance. I.."  
I look at him from the corner of my eye, unconvinced.  
"What I said to you that day was unnecessary and if it has really been weighing on your mind like this, then... I was angry."

I open my mouth to speak again but he cuts me off, putting his hand up.  
"I'm not finished."

Lucifer tumbles through the rest of his apology. It's an odd sight, to see such a poised, put together being tumble and lose their elegance over something like this. I think back to what Diavolo had said during one of our meetings.

_"Sera, Lucifer is the Avatar of Pride, did you forget?" Diavolo said after our discussion about how Lucifer grown tired of me._  
_"No. But I don't understand what that has to with anything.."_  
_"It means that even if it's tough, and if he doesn't say it, Lucifer may want to make amends."_

I stand there quietly, hoping that this is what Diavolo meant.  
_It's rather cute_ I laugh to myself, watching him still try to get his apology out.  
"Lucifer."

He stops speaking, realizing that he was probably angrily rambling at that point, saying everything but his apology.  
I open my arms, waiting. "Can I just have a hug instead? Instead of you tripping over your words?"  
Lucifer stares at my open arms, seemingly on edge and slightly insulted by my suggestion, but ultimately gives in. His arms awkwardly wrap around me and I feel all the tension we had for the past couple of months disappear into thin air.

"Let's go back now, okay?" I smile up at him after he finally settles into the embrace. Lucifer nods and steps away, checking one last time for any bystanders before we return to the Devildom through the gate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera gives her birthday gifts to the brothers

I sit in the kitchen, texting Beel that there's a bag of pastries from the human realm for him and that it's specifically labeled for him.  
He comes treading into the kitchen soon after he reads the message.  
"What was the occasion? What'd you go to the human realm for?" he asks, sniffing the bag.  
"I bought you some pastries because I missed your birthday."

He stops mid bite and looks at me. "How do you know when my birthday was?"  
"Lucifer told me. But when he told me, it was too late," I frown.  
He looks irked that I mention Lucifer.  
"It's also a thank you gift for you comforting me a little while back.. Also.. Maybe I should mention we patched it up? Lucifer and I, I mean.. Plus, I got a gift for him too," I laugh sheepishly.  
His brows furrow, swallowing a bun. "If you say so."

I sigh in relief that he doesn't push the topic. "Anyways, do you like the food?"  
He nods happily, already eating through half the bag.

I smile at the peculiar innocence that Beel portrays.  
"Happy birthday, Beel."

After Beel finishes the bag of food, I mention that I had bough a gift for Belphie.  
"What'd you get him?"  
I laugh, now wondering if what I got him was stupid. "It's a blanket hoodie. A friend of mine got me one once and it was super comfy, thought he'd like it since he's Sloth, you know?"  
"He'll like anything you give him."

Beel lets me into his room, where the Demon of Sloth is already asleep, perfectly tucked into bed with a quiet snore.  
"Mm.. Well, he's asleep right now, so you can either leave it here or come back later."  
I nod and hand Beel the bag. "I'll leave it here for him. Just tell him to text me when he gets it."

I plop onto my bed, sorting out the variety of things I bought for Astre happily. I ended up buying small trinkets I knew she'd like just because they were cute or decorative and two books, one about the animal life in the human realm as well as one about the history of the arts through time.  
 _It's a fitting gift for someone in her area of interest right? As an art person who likes animals?_ I shrug.  
She'll like anything.

My eyes shift to Lucifer's gift, still in its bag as I contemplate on when to give it to him.  
 _Giving him the gift will help our relationship... Maybe I will give it to him in a couple of days._

"Astre!"  
I jump onto the demon's back from behind and she nearly falls over.  
"What the-"  
"Happy birthday!" I smile, hugging her tightly.  
"Oohh, thank you," she giggles.

I spin her around and hold a decorative bag to her face. "I got you some stuff! Let's go open this somewhere else."

We sit down in a lounge and she excitedly opens the bag.  
"I went to the human world a few days ago and picked up some stuff."  
She pulls out a few trinkets that I found in some shops with a big smile.  
"It's so cute! I love it!" she laughs.

The demon continues opening her gifts one after another, a happy reaction to each thing to my relief.  
"Sera, thank you," she jokingly sobs, hugging me tightly. "I haven't really celebrated my birthday in a while, so receiving this from you really means a lot.."  
I pull away after squeezing her. "No problem. It's the least I could do to show you how much I appreciate you."  
She stares at me for a few seconds, a red flush growing on her face before she buries her face into my neck.  
"Thank you, Sera."  
"No problem," I laugh patting her back. "Love you, Astre."  
"…Love you too."

"What're you doing in here?" I raise my brow at Asmo who had just decided to let himself in while I was showering. The demon is lounging on my bed innocently, a smile on his face.  
"I heard you gave Beel and Belphie some gifts!" he says.  
"I did, since I missed their birthdays. I gave Astre her gift a couple days ago, too."

It's been basically a week since I went up to the human realm with Lucifer and he no longer coldly ignores me. It was sometimes still awkward, because we had used to blatantly ignore each other and glare when we passed, but now we offer polite greetings when we pass each other in the halls. �  
"Oohh birthday gifts, huh? What'd you get them?"  
"I gave Beel some food, Belphie a blanket hoodie, and Astre a bunch of things she'd like from the human world since she's so fascinated by it."  
Asmo laughs. "You know, Belphie used to hate humans."

My ears perk up. "Really? I didn't know that. Does he.. Still hate them?" I frown.  
He shakes his head. "He came to terms with that a while ago, he doesn't hate you guys anymore and if he does, you're an exception."  
I sigh in relief, sitting down next to him.

"You haven't let me doll you up lately."  
I groan, falling onto my back. "I have time today if you really want."  
"Yay!" he jumps off the bed and scurries to his room.�

"So what else is that bag on your desk?" Asmo asks behind me as he curls my hair.  
I blink through the set of lashes he placed on my own. "It's Lucifer's gift."  
He smiles slyly and just hums. "Planning to give it to him tonight?"

I frown. "I don't know. We just kind of patched some things up because things have been rough between us lately.. Would it be weird? I missed his birthday by accident, though.."  
"Nah, just give it to him! If he doesn't want it, give it to me," he jokes. I hum back in response and he spins me to my mirror.  
"Done!"

I look at the mirror, confused at who I'm looking at.  
"Why do I look so different," I half laugh.  
"I wanted to take some pictures of you today! Here, put this on." He throws a shirt and a skirt from my closet at me and continues fidgeting with some things with his back turned to me, a sign that he won't turn around until I'm dressed in his shirt.  
Head tilted, I observe the way too long black button up shirt, feeling the sheer, silky material slip on my fingers.  
"Asmo why's it fitted like it's supposed to fit a caterpillar."  
He turns around and shakes his head in disappointment. "Just put it on and I'll show you."

I put the black shirt on like a normal button up and slip into the white skirt.  
"There's buttons missing on the shirt."  
"It's supposed to be off the shoulder," he tsks.  
He pulls the shirt up and moves it lower on my arms.  
"oh."  
"Tuck it in."

He continues pushing and pulling my clothes until it's where he wants it to be.  
"Good, now sit down here." The demon pushes me to the floor and I yelp as I land.

I'm exhausted, laying on my back on the bed as Asmo looks through the pictures he took of me.  
"So when're you giving Lucifer that gift?"  
I look at the clock and it's already pretty late into the day.  
"Maybe tomorrow. It's kinda late isn’t it?"  
He looks at me from the chair. "what, and waste the make up? Go give it to him now!" he stands up and shoves the bagged gift into my hand.  
"What-"  
"Come on, go on," he smiles pushing me out of my own room.  
"You'll be fine, Sera dear," Asmo chirps with a smile, touching up my lip gloss with another layer.

Asmo basically manhandles me to the door of Lucifer's study and knocks on the door.  
I hiss at Asmo, but he's already down the hall waving good bye with a quiet giggle.  
The door opens, and Lucifer's standing in the door way.

Sighing nervously, I look down at the bag with his gift in it.  
 _I hope he likes it.._  
"Hi, Lucifer." I smile up at him and he stares for a few seconds before stepping to the side and letting me in. I quietly thank him and step in, hearing the door shut behind me.

"What did you need?"  
I look up at him and he's looking me up and down. I flush, suddenly very conscious of what I'm wearing from Asmo's little photoshoot and laugh nervously.  
"Um.. Let's sit down."

He sits across me from at the coffee table and I still hold the bag tightly to me.  
The demon eyes the bag suspiciously. "What's in it."  
"Oh. Um.." I peel the bag away from me and slide it onto the table towards him.  
"..Happy belated birthday, Lucifer."

Lucifer blinks, but warily takes the bag.  
"I bought it last week when we went to the human realm. They're candles and tea blends that are good with stress relief and helping you sleep."  
He inspects a little mason jar of tea leaves and one of the candles I bought.  
"This is.. Unexpected."  
I laugh a little bit. "Well, surprise."

He places the jars on the table and folds the bag up.  
"Um.. Well.. Good night then." I stand up and turn to the door.  
"Why don't you share some of this tea with me? It's not too late for a drink."

My eyes drift to the clock and I nod a little bit.  
"Sure. I'm okay with that."

"What was the reason behind these specific teas?" he asks, pouring hot water into two cups.  
"I thought you might like tea since last time you offered me some, it was to help you stay up through the night. So I got something that would help relax you for the nights you would prefer to sleep or are too pent up, you know?" I smile. "The candle is supposedly good for helping you relax too, If you're into that. If not, you can just use it as a paper weight," I joke.

He chuckles and opens the lid of the candle after putting down the water boiler.  
"It's lavender."  
"It smells pleasant."  
"Why do you have to say it like that," I laugh. "Do you like it or not?"

"I like it. Thank you, Serena."  
I smile at him and he sits down, placing the candle in between us and picks up the steaming cup of tea.  
"Do you like it?" I smile nervously. He nods in return, to my relief.

"What're you dressed up for," he asks after a few moments of another awkward silence.  
"Asmo wanted to dress me up again."  
"You let him?"

I shrug. "It's fun for him and I don't really mind."  
"Are those clothes his? Or yours?"  
"The shirt's his. Sometimes he just gives me clothes if he thinks I look better in it."  
"You should keep the shirt."

I look up at him, mid sip. "You think?"  
He doesn't reply, instead just lighting the candle set on the table.

"Maybe I should just call it a night. All of this destressing seems to work," he yawns a little bit.  
"I'm glad." I smile, picking up the cups. "I hope that you rest and take care of yourself a bit more. I get worried about your health."

Lucifer locks his study behind him and walks with me up to the bedrooms, stopping at mine.  
"Good night, Lucifer." I smile up at him in the dark and quiet halls.  
"Good night. Thank you for the birthday gift. I will enjoy it."  
"Thank you for sharing it with me."  
Lucifer's phone pings quietly and he looks at it for a few seconds before shoving it back into his pocket.  
"Bad news?" I joke. He sighs, shaking his head.

I bite my lip and look down, sliding towards my door.  
"I'll.. See you tomorrow. Good night again."  
Lucifer watches me slip into my room, holding eye contact with me as I begin shutting my door.  
His eyes are dark, but gleaming in the darkness of the night.  
"You looked nice tonight."  
His comment throws me off as he walks away, his foot steps receding down the hall.

I blush, leaning against the door after I frantically shut it and going to rip the lashes from my eyes and washing off all the make up.  
A whine escapes my throat as I pat down my dry face and lean into my bed.

I settle in, neck craning to the window where the moon is gleaming into the room peacefully and feel my lids grow heavier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally just spitting out all my chapters bc I'm currently writing the fluffier parts and I wanna post them soon LMAO mb next chapter.... haha jk..... unless....?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera and Lucifer come to a realization of how empty their lives are without the other, and Lucifer comes to terms with the way he's been acting.
> 
> *Note: There are song lyrics in this chapter, written in italics and bolded characters so that it's easier to distinguish them between the thoughts (in just italics)  
> Also, the song lyrics in this chapter are from "Star" by Lee So Ra bc I love her hehe I recommend it! Her voice is very calming

Some weeks pass by, and everything falls back into an almost comfortable rhythm again. Lucifer is still distant with me, but he doesn't make a point to ignore or avoid me anymore.

"Is that girl still bothering you?" Astre asks, mouth full of her lunch.  
"Not when you're around. Which is always," I laugh. We both eye Tulia who is parading around the lounge, head held high as always.  
"Good thing you have me around then, huh."  
"I can't catch a break from you," I sigh dramatically. As much as that was a joke, it was true. Astre had begun following me home most days to make sure I made it back safe, and then very often she ended up just staying over for the day and going back home for the night. The other brothers often greeted her now if they saw her.

In the beginning, they would wonder who it was that I kept bringing home, sometimes Asmo would end up spending a few hours with us and then leaving but her face was familiar in the house now.

"Your friend comes over a lot," Lucifer mentions at the dinner table that night.  
I sit down in my seat, shrugging. "She likes coming by and making sure I get back safe. Is it a problem?"  
He shakes his head. "No. She's seems well behaved, unlike a few demons I know.." he mutters the last part of his sentence, digging a fork into his food. I laugh a little bit, relieved that he wasn't annoyed by the extra presence around the House.  
"Her being around fends off that demon that was bugging me a little while ago."  
"Shouldn't that have been Mammon's job?" Satan brings up, eye brow quirking in the second born's direction.

"I do look after her! She just doesn't need me anymore," Mammon defends.  
"I guess that just means Astre has more of a presence than you do." Asmo smiles with his relentless comment as he chews his food.  
"That's not true! She just got scared off from me first before your friend came in, isn't that right?" the demon demands.

I shrug, not choosing to take sides this time.  
"That means 'no,' Mammon," Levi laughs, typing away at his phone to update on his Devilgram.  
"Hey! That better not be goin' anywhere," Mammon hisses across the table.

Lucifer sighs, looking at his brothers in distaste with a scornful shake of his head. I giggle at him, making eye contact with him and shrug again, a silent "there's nothing you can do."

"I'll help."  
Lucifer turns to me as I offer my help, his hands in the sink as he washes the dishes left behind by the 8 of us after dinner. He doesn't say anything but moves over a little bit to make room for me.  
The demon continues scrubbing the plates and utensils as I start rinsing and drying.  
There's an awkward but comfortable silence that settles over us.

"How's… your work been?" I ask. He hesitates in his answer and I wonder if I should have just not said anything. "Have you been sleeping well?"  
His eyes are darker than usual and there's a hazy shadow cast over his eyes.  
"It's been hard to focus."  
"What's been on your mind?"  
He glances over wordlessly with a pause in his movements. I look up at him, expecting him to reply but he just sighs quietly.

"Why are you helping," he asks instead.  
"Just feel like it. I don't mind cleaning sometimes, I figured I'd try to chat with you while I'm at it."

"So if it wasn't me washing dishes, would you have still offered to help?"  
I shrug. "Depends on who it is. Maybe not. I'm using this as an excuse to talk with you because I want to."  
He eyes me from his height, not speaking.  
"Lucifer, I really do want us to be how it was before. I have to admit, I… really do miss talking with you and spending time with you like we did."

He remains silent, but I figure that I've said enough of my own mind. The rest of the dishes are done in a heavy silence.

The night was clear, stars sparkling and shining through the sky. Even in the soft moonlight of the night, it hard to sleep. Lately, Levi had showed me how to download music from the human world onto my D.D.D. and I was grateful for the familiar music playing through the earbuds.

When the next tune came on, I rose from the bed and pulled on a sweater, making my way out of my room with the music still playing through my ear.  
 _If I'm going to listen to a song named "Star" I might as well go to the planetarium, right?  
_  
It was one of my favorite songs I had found not too long before I got pulled into this mess and I smiled sheepishly as I set the song to repeat.

I made my way through the quiet house, feeling the carpet under my bare feet.  
The serene music rang through both my headphones. It was a surreal experience, walking through a beautiful mansion at night accompanied by the music I found myself quietly humming to.

I pushed the door to the planetarium, feeling the smooth wood give way to the moonlit, cozy space.  
Making sure there was no one around, I found a comfortable spot in the middle and laid down, staring up straight into the glass into the sky.

The stars twinkle in the distance against the dark of the night and I close my eyes, submerging myself in the music.

_**Like the starlight in the distant sky** _   
_**You shine serenely inside Time.** _   
_**Unable to say a single word again today,** _   
_**I keep repeating “Hello” by myself.** _

My eyes flutter open again, an uncomfortable feeling settling in my stomach. The lyrics were uncanny.  
 _Lucifer..._

_**No matter how much I want to,** _   
_**I simply can’t reach you-** _   
_**My unfathomable star** _   
_**That gets farther as time passes.** _

I nearly scoff at the lyrics. It seemed to fit far too well, given Lucifer's nickname of "morning star."

_**You trickle like sand through the gaps** _   
_**Between my clenched fingers** _   
_**My crumbly heart** _   
_**Becomes a dried leaf and rolls away** _

_**Though I want you this badly,** _

I groan internally, making myself forget about thinking of the demon.

_**I can’t reach you-** _   
_**My unfathomable star** _   
_**That gets farther as time passes.** _

I try my best to keep him out of my head, but thoughts of how we used to be keep popping up. Everything seemed to remind me of him.  
 _This lack of sleep is getting to me_ , I think to myself as I close my eyes again.

_**Remember me, who has risen beside you** _   
_**Unable to say a word again today.** _   
_**The sliver of an eyebrow-moon that has come up…** _   
_**Please remember this feeble me.** _

The song begins again and I'm too lazy to set it off repeat, too focused on trying to get myself to sleep. The lyrics repeat and the memories of Lucifer being a star that keeps traveling away keeps my mind busy.

_"Am I pretty now?"_   
_"Yes."_

_**My unfathomable star** _

_"If you're going to be even more destructive, I may have to start punishing you, too."_

My eyes snap open and I sit up suddenly.  
S _top thinking about him, why is this in my head so much??_

I frown, feeling warmer at the memory, though it wasn't unpleasant. That day we had gone to Diavolo's garden, we spent the majority of the day together, enjoying each other's company.

_"As much as I'd enjoy the idea of you undressing me, I'd much rather have you undress me when you're not intoxicated by Demonus."_

_"I promised you that you could undress me when I was sure that you were sober."_

I groan out loud this time out of embarrassment, falling back onto the floor with my hands rubbing into my eyes.  
All of the memories I had with him were popping up with this ridiculous song that had nothing to do with Lucifer, but my mind just made it about him.  
  
There was something about him in his brightest moments, when he was sadistically cheeky.  
When he smiled just slightly, but that little smile meant the world.  
His warm hands under his gloves that he always wore and made sure to graze me with.  
The mischievous glint in his eyes when he teased me.  
How you could hear his emotions through his deep voice so easily.  
  
All that I could no longer see or feel.

I rip the earbuds out, letting them quietly clatter against the floor. There's a warm tear that floods over onto my cheek and I sniffle.  
It was lonely, but I didn't understand why. I had friends, the brothers, I kept myself busy.

A dull pain aches through my chest in realization and I feel a second tear spill over.

_"You looked nice tonight."_

I miss him.

Lucifer pinches the bridge of his nose for what seems to be the hundredth time of the hour. He was busy as usual, even more busy now with this pointless project Diavolo had instructed him to spearhead.  
He felt his sanity whittle down as the clock ticked. Seconds seeped into minutes as he leaned back on his chair and he stood up.

It was midnight and there wasn't any work being done, same as the past few nights. He stares at the lavender candle placed on his desk, thinking about lighting it again, letting his study drench itself in its aroma- in her aroma.  
He had noticed when she came by with his gift, she smelled floral and sweet. She must have just showered.

The candle was tempting, but he couldn't relax just yet. There was so much work to be done, all the work he had slowly been letting slip by that was now piling up. He thinks back to the hours and hours he'd holed up in his study with a quiet, yet very welcome presence just meters away from him.

Had the situation been any different, he would have refused her gifts that all aimed to aid his stress and calm him. He would have claimed that her presence alone did just fine to calm him.  
But it wasn't different.

Lucifer hated himself, but every utter of remorse was caught in his throat. His damned pride, his sin was far too powerful. He would not allow himself to express his apologies, despite wanting to see her beloved face again.

He ignored her. On purpose. He had hoped that never seeing her again would make him forget, but when Diavolo had forced them to travel to the human realm together, he found himself back at square one, desperately seeking for her to look at him again. So, he pestered her, feigning annoyance. There was relief but guilt when the girl finally turned around and looked him in the eye, but there was no love in her angry gaze.   
  
But she could never know.

Lucifer opted to act bitterly. He hated that he _had_ to come along with her, that Diavolo had told him to come along and _that_ was the reason he was there.

He did not want others to tell him to be there for her to come to him. He felt anger and resentment knowing she didn't ask him to come on her own free will.

When she had proposed to fix up their bump in their relationship, he couldn't allow himself to express the relief he felt. The knot in him untangled just a little bit. When her arms wrapped around him that day, that knot slipped away for just a moment in the warmth of the embrace.

Lucifer remembered the day in the garden when the rare sunlight had illuminated her hair beautifully, her eyes shining the sun. He had given her a flower from the tree that she seemed to be so enamored by. She insisted on leaving the flower on the tree, but the happiness in her eyes was unmistakable. It sent a surge of pride through him that he had caused such happiness for her.

_I want to see it again._

The demon sat down heavily in his chair, head tipping back on his chair with a heavy feeling settling in his gut.  
  
The last few days, he had paced around the House, walking anywhere to clear his mind. He found himself leaving his study for hours if it meant having a breather from the room that he had willingly cleansed with the aroma of lavender, but he always found himself re-lighting it when he could no longer smell it.  
  


Lucifer closed the door of his study behind him, feeling the quiet clack of the lock as he makes his way down the halls once again this week. He makes his "rounds" of the house, making the excuse of checking up on everything in case there was something out of order.

He walks by the kitchen first with a brisk pace, stopping by the common area and staircases while he's at it. He climbs the stairs for the hundredth time that week in the dead of the night and walks to his bedroom. There's light spilling into the hallway and his eyes narrow.  
 _There's a door open_

He cranes his head into Serena's room, taking note that it's empty.  
There's a slight panic that thrums through his body, fear that something had taken her in the middle of the night. _Taken her from him._

He exhales, calming himself and convincing himself she just left for a second. Maybe went to the kitchen for a glass of water and somehow passed him without noticing.

Lucifer strides back to the kitchen with slight urgency in his speed and finds that there's nothing out of the ordinary in the kitchen. No new cup, the sink is dry. There's no trace of anyone.

He decides to just pull his phone out and sends a short text.

_Where did you go_

He doesn't expect a reply any time soon, given the time of night it is but feels himself relax when he sees that she's typing.  
 _"I'm in the planetarium. Is there something wrong?"_

Lucifer finds himself at the door of the planetarium, moments before letting himself past the doors.  
  
His hand pauses at the smooth wood.  
There's no reason for me to speak to her, is there.  
He's made sure that she was safe, he had no reason to enter the planetarium. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to turn around.

 _I should get back to work._  
Despite the thought, her voice floods his head again.

_"I have to admit, I… really do miss talking with you and spending time with you like we did."_

_I miss her._  
  
He slams the door open, unable to wait any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said cuddly Lucifer I rlly meant it :')
> 
> Anyways, I love a good ol angsty Lucifer


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of cuddly Lucifer :')

There's a quiet creak to the door as it opens and I turn my head after rubbing a tear from my eye, expecting Lucifer's company.  
"Belphie?"

"What're you surprised about?" he yawns, coming closer to me while holding a little pile of bedding. "What're you up to up here?"  
I smile at him as he settles down next to me, laying beside me after laying down his blankets and pillows. "Wanted to sleep here. What're you doing here?"  
"I like coming here. It's nice to sleep to."

I nod, humming my agreement. He settles in with one last exhale and he's asleep. I giggle next to him as he nestles into his pillow.

_Would it be cruel to leave?_

I shake my head and shrug, getting up to leave.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Belphie's voice rings out clear into the empty space, freezing me.  
"I thought you were asleep."�  
"And you were going to just leave me the second I fall asleep? That's a little mean, don't you think?" There's a playful tone in his complaint.  
I smile and plop down next to him again and he sits up as I settle beside him. "Sorry, Belphie. The floor huts my butt and back a little bit."

"So are you going to answer me? Do you want to talk about it?"  
My smile flattens a little bit, his words reminding me of the stinging tears in my eyes.  
"I'm okay, Belphie. Thank you, though."

He offers a reassuring smile in my direction and I fall against his shoulder, hugging my thanks to him. Belphie doesn't move, just patting my back and I'm thankful he doesn't say anything. His silent presence and reassurance was everything I needed right now and it seemed like he knew that.

"Why don't we just try to sleep now," he suggests, pulling the blanket around me. I felt tired and relieved after he had calmed me down and only nod and start laying down.  
"Thanks, Belphie," I smile over to the demon who's laying just a foot away from me. He hums in response, eyes already shut.

My eyes drift back up to the night sky above us, and I relish in the calm of the night and the warmth from the body beside me.

The door slams open and I inhale sharply, jolting up. My head whips over to the door, eyes searching the figure enveloped in the darkness of the entrance. Belphie groans beside me, rising to look who was making the racket.

A warmth spreads through my face and chest as my eyes adjust and focus on the looming figure, a red gleam from the eyes.

"Am I interrupt something," the voice booms across the room. There's a sense or urgency and danger that shoots through the room and both me and Belphie feel the hairs on our necks raise from the voice.

"Woah- Lucifer chill out what're you getting mad for?" Belphie hisses, every fighting instinct in him on edge. The air around Lucifer feels a little heavier, almost suffocating.

"What're you still doing up, Lucifer?" I ask, hoping to find out what he seems so tense about.  
"Work." He replies, still eyeing his younger brother. "I could ask you two the same."  
"Both of us couldn't sleep and ran into each other here just a few minutes ago," I explain. "Maybe I'll just go back to my own room now that I feel a little better."

My eyes flit to Belphie's beside me, who's still eyeing Lucifer warily.  
"Good night, Belphie. Thank you for before." I smile at him before standing up, feeling the warm blanket fall from me and pace over to the older demon. He looks down at me, his eyes still gleaming in the darkness and I only offer a smile to him as well.

I felt a part of me complete when I felt him by my side and saw that small curl of his lips.

*Note: This part will be in 3rd POV

Lucifer relished in the way she immediately left his brother's side and came to his despite her obvious comfort with the other before he arrived. It meant that she chose him over Belphegor.  
The firstborn makes way for the girl as she takes one last glance behind and waves goodbye to Belphie before leaving the planetarium. Lucifer follows close behind and shuts the doors behind him.

The two are padding their way down the halls back to the bedrooms before Lucifer breaks the silence.  
"Why can't you sleep?"  
"A lot on my mind. How's work?" Sera eyes him.  
He frowns resentfully.

"Must be a lot if you're overworking yourself this much," she chuckles.  
The demon shakes his head slightly with hesitance.  
"I've been distracted by other things."  
"Anything you wanna get off your chest? I'm open for you to talk to," Sera offers with a soft smile. She stops in her tracks, hoping that he also stops to tell her what's on his mind.

_I also want to hear his voice again._

To her relief, he slows and stops, but his back is still to her.  
"It will get better over time."

 _She was the one who plagued my mind, after all,_ he thought to himself.

Serena pales, thinking back to the lyrics of the song she was listening to before.

_**My unfathomable star** _   
_**That gets farther as time passes.** _

"No," she says desperately with a wobble in her voice, turning him around herself. "I want to hear now. I don't want you to bottle it up."  
His jaw clenches slightly, but there's not a trace of annoyance on his face. His gaze is… soft.

"I don't need to-" he stops as he realizes what his next words would be. I don't need to be coddled.  
The words that had split them apart in the first place. His lips slam shut, but she doesn't quite catch what he had said.

"Lu?"

He straightens at the name.  
"Oh. Sorry, if you don't like that. I just-"  
"It's okay. I don't particularly care."

_He liked that she gave him a nickname._

"Oh. Okay then," she smiled with relief.

_He also liked when she smiled._

"Listen, if you want to talk about it or don't want to, that's okay. Or if you really want, I can just sit with you or give a hug or something."  
He nods, not really listening anymore as he glances at her attire - her sleepwear. She looked cozy and relaxed. Soft.

Serena doesn't notice his wandering eyes.  
"Lu? Is that what you want?"  
Lucifer blinks. "Sorry?"  
She smiles weakly with a sigh. "Don't worry about it. Why don't you go off to bed now? You look exhausted."  
"You're not in any better position."

Serena chuckles but continues walking again, listening to Lucifer's footsteps trail close by. He doesn't miss the quiet sniffles as they walk down the hall, no matter how hard she tried to quiet them.  
"You don't seem yourself." He mentions after wondering what to say.  
"I guess that makes the two of us, huh?" she jokes. Her eyes are still shining, slightly red.

_How did he not notice before_

The flush on her face from crying. There was a sad shine to her eyes, a frown in her smile. There was a heaviness in her whole energy.  
"You are welcome to speak to me about your troubles as well."  
She laughs at the irony, the sound tying and untying a knot in his stomach.

He was the trouble that he spoke of, she thinks, amused.

"You are also welcome to come to me at any time and have some of the destressing tea you gifted me."  
"That's for you, Lu."  
"I would much rather share it with you if it means putting you at ease."

A breath catches in her throat and she casts her eyes downward.  
"…Thank you."

He feels that surge of pride again that he's done something she would thank him for. He wants her to need him. He wants her to want him.

When she looks back up, they're at her door and she looks up at him.  
"Um.. We should… go to bed now, I guess," she smiles weakly, eyes connect with his. There's a silent desperation in her eyes that he picks up on, but doesn't want to be too hopeful about.

_Don't go yet._

It's a thought that goes both ways. Neither wants to part, yet neither wants to admit it.  
"…I'll see you tomorrow morning then," Lucifer breathes, taking in the sight of her leaning against the door frame, the moonlight casting a shadow on her face. Despite what he says, he doesn't move.

She doesn't make a comment that he doesn't move either. Slowly her hands reach up to him gauging his reaction to see if he'll pull away, eyes flitting up and down to search his face to see if he shows any sign of rejection.

He doesn't.

Hands gently graze both sides of his face and he visibly relaxes. Her eyes soften, yet there's a passion behind them as they shine, still wet. He feels her hands slide down and her arms are wrapped around his neck as she pulls him in, nestling her face into his neck.  
Lucifer feels his arms mindlessly wrap around her in a strange sense of hesitation yet firmness.

"Do you want to come in?" she whispers. He nods wordlessly and follows her in.

The door shuts behind her as she eyes Lucifer who stands in the center of her room. Serena holds him from behind, pressing her face to his back.  
"…Sera," he whispers and turns himself around to look her in the eyes. The way her name falls from his lips brings another wave of heat to her eyes and she feels tears well up again.

He looks alarmed but quickly dries her tears with his glove, holding her face in his hands as his thumbs catch the tears.  
"What's wrong?"

"I missed you, Lu. I don't know what's come over me, though," she laughs breathlessly, rubbing a tear from her eye herself. "I'm being so dramatic for no reason right now. Guess I'm just being too emotional."  
"It's alright. Why don't you try to sleep now," he suggests and pulls her to her bed.

Her words rung in his head, repeating over and over again as he watched her slide under the covers and moves over more.

 _"I missed you, Lu."_  
  
She pushes the covers up, silently gesturing an offer for him to come with her.

Lucifer shrugs his coat off and undresses down to a more reasonable level before sliding in next to her. It was a tight fit, but there were no complaints on either end. He wasn't sure where to put his arms or his legs so he laid there stiffly.

She giggles lightly at his awkwardness and he turns to watch her eyes crinkle up gently with her laugh.  
"Is this okay?" she asks, settling in closer to him. He doesn't reply but she takes it as an okay and pushes her luck a little further.

She shuffles closer, laying a hand on his furthest shoulder and softly coaxes him to roll to his side so that he would face her. He obliges and feels her press herself toward him, nestling her face into his chest as she slips her hands through his arm and pulls him closer.

Lucifer doesn't trust himself to say anything, not wanting to break the silence. He opts to instead tuck her head closer to him and rests his chin on her, every breath he takes full of her scent.

Sleep finds her easily, as easily as it finds Lucifer.

He decides then that all the destressing teas and candles in the three worlds could never compare to the peace she brings to his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of cuddly Lucifer :')  
> also the aftermath of Lucifer being seen as soft by his brothers hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to remind y'all that my work does have sexually implied content because... it's Lucifer... you cannot tell me this man is not horny hhh

Lucifer woke before she did, eyes scrunching in distaste as light filters in right in his eyes.  
He searches the unfamiliar room, awake and alert that he is not in his usual bedroom until he feels Sera stir, nuzzling her face closer to him.

The little sound she lets out and the way she tightens her grip on him eases him, helping him remember what had happened last night and he settles back into her embrace.

He laid there, content with the steady warmth of her breath against him, the way her arms wrapped around his frame and ran down his back, the way she fit and pressed against him tightly. Lucifer wondered how it'd feel to feel her bare body against his and he licks his lips.

His mind wandered. _What would it feel like to have her say his name so prettily as he held her, how would she breathe? Would she gasp as he took her?_  
There's a light shudder that runs down his spine and he wills himself from thinking any further as he feels his body grow warmer at the intruding thoughts. The girl shifts again, running her fingers down his back and he has to suppress a growl.

_What would it feel like to have her nails scratch down his back as she clung to him desperately-_

"Good morning."  
At the sleepy voice, his eyes open, pupils blown out as he tries to calm down the buzzing in his body from his thoughts.  
"Did you sleep well?" She asks, smiling up at him. There's an innocent look in her eyes as if she's in awe as she stares up into his eyes, not noticing the bothered look in his gaze.  
"Very." His voice is gruff from the thoughts she interrupted, but she only registers it as his morning gravelly voice.

Lucifer lets her off the bed and she scampers to the bathroom to freshen up, mentioning that she wants to rid herself of her morning breath before she lays with him any longer. He chuckles slightly but allows her.  
His eyes follow to her retreating frame and she shuts the door halfway behind her before he hears the sink run.  
  


"What time is it?" Sera asks, settling in beside the demon again under the covers. She feels much better, brushing the sleep from her mouth and changing into a tank top so that she could feel him against her better, but she would never admit that. He shrugs and she reaches over from her spot resting against him to her table to grab her phone.

"Oh."

Lucifer looks at her phone and sighs. It's well past noon.  
"I guess we just slept too good?" she laughs sheepishly, setting her phone down again. "Maybe we should get to work."  
He frowns and pulls her closer to him, rolling over on top of her and settles into her chest, enjoying the sound and feel of her heartbeat. His arms rest around her waist, holding them tightly together.

"You're pretty cuddly, huh?" He hears her whisper with a giggle, her voice vibrating through him, but doesn't reply. She couldn't move even if she wanted to, their legs tangled together and her body caged in his own.  
  
He only replies with a content hum as her fingers find their way through his hair, combing through the silky knots and lightly scraping his scalp with her nails. Lucifer finds that he has to physically stop himself from purring when her nails scratch the area where his horns would be and he brings himself a little closer. A warm tingle travels down his spine and he shudders slightly.  
She giggles again from his hair tickling against her and he feels warmth spread through him at the sound. He decides that the soft laugh she lets out and the way her heartbeat quickened a little bit were his favorite sounds.

"I like it. It's cute," Sera comments, cradling his head against her.  
_"You're cute,"_ Sera thinks to herself before laughing,"you're heavy though."

He lifts himself up, arms still caging her below him. He pushes himself closer to her, eyeing the flush on her face as she looks down to see that his hips are pressed right up with hers in a compromising position. Lucifer's hands are planted on both sides above her, body hunched over her body, seemingly protective.

"Better? I certainly like this position better," he grins, enjoying the way her hair fell around her and framed her face. Sera lets out an embarrassed whine and covers her face with her hands, refusing to look up at him in their position. He chuckles lightly, wrestling her hands away from her face with one of his own.  
Lucifer lays on his elbow and forearm as his bare right palm on her warm cheek, her eyes staring right through him. Her breath, still minty, catches in her throat as she feels him lower himself closer to her face.  
  


There's one small knock at the door before it flies open.  
"Sera, ya missed breakfast."  
The door opens after the voice announces itself and Lucifer pulls away from her in a shock. She feels cold, the warmth pulled away just as she felt his lips graze hers.

Mammon freezes in the doorway, taking in the sight before him. Lucifer is kneeling between her legs, Sera's legs laying around his hips, which are still pressed right against her own. Her face is buried in her hands again, blushing red profusely.  
  
"Uhhh.." Mammon stammers, also noting that Lucifer is stripped down to just a button up, a few buttons popped open from the top and Sera's plain, thin tank top.  
"I'll just uhh. Leave now," the demon at the door chuckles nervously and walks backward, shutting the door frantically.

The door shuts behind the 2nd born and Lucifer climbs out of bed, mood clearly ruined by the intruder.  
"Lu, don't be too mad, it's not like he knew."  
"Why does he knock but not wait for you to answer."  
  
She shrugs, always wondering that too. If she didn't lock it, she basically had no privacy. Her door was as good as always open.

"Why don't we just go have some breakfast and start our day? It's late, anyways and we spent too much time in bed," she laughs, handing him his clothes. "You go ahead and change or brush or whatever. I'll get started on breakfast."

Sera is in the middle of cooking eggs when she hears footsteps behind her, presumably Lucifer's. She turns to him and watches him prepare coffee, pulling out two mugs and setting them on the counter.  
  
"What've you got today?" she asks, turning the stove off.  
"Just the same work Diavolo has given me for the past month and a half," he sighs.  
"Poor baby," she teases with a laugh. "If there's any way for me to help, you can always ask."

He replies with a hum as Sera plates the eggs she was cooking. She wanders over to Lucifer, who's stirring in some cream and sugar into his coffee and slips her arms his waist. He visibly stiffens for a moment, but resumes his stirring.  
"Put some in mine too," she smiles, on her toes as she peeks over his shoulder. "A little extra of both."

Lucifer gives her a half disgusted look and cringes as she urges him to put another block of sugar into her coffee.  
"Are you having diabetes for breakfast?" he grimaces. Sera giggles at his comment and shrugs. He feels her arms move with her shrug and she tightens her embrace around him.  
"I like sweet coffee and tea."

She nods and tells him that whatever amount of extra sugar he added to her coffee was finally enough after he hesitantly adds even more than what was already in it.

Against his better judgment, he brought her coffee to his lips and sipped.  
"This is disgusting."  
"I like it like that," she whines, letting go of his body. Lucifer groans in disgust and takes both mugs into his hands, bringing them over to the dining table.

Lucifer retreats back to his room after the late breakfast and Sera parts with him, finishing up with the cleaning downstairs for a few more minutes. As she climbs the stairs back to her bedroom, she hears a loud shout from Mammon's room and decides to go check in on him instead.

"Mammon?" she asks before opening his door. His door was unlocked, but he hadn't replied to any of her knocks.  
"Wha-"

"Hello, Serena."  
Lucifer is smiling, seemingly just finished with tying Mammon up with rope. The younger demon is wailing for help under the older's foot.  
"Um.. What's going on?"

"Just making sure this buffoon won't speak of this morning," his smile is still eerie as he eyes his brother. "Right?"  
Mammon nods frantically from the floor.  
"Glad to hear it," Lucifer says and steps away from him.

"I'll see you later, Serena," he says before leaving the room.

There's a muffled "help me" shouting from Mammon's spot on the floor ands she chuckles a little bit before undoing the intricate knots. As she take off the rope on his hands, he reaches up to rip the tape off his mouth and gasps.  
"What the hell was he thinking!" Mammon yells, hissing.  
"It's nothing new, is it?"

He grumbles, still sitting on the floor as the girl sits down next to him.  
"What'd he say?" she laughs, patting him on the back.  
"He just told me to keep quiet about this morning or else he'll beat me into my next life," he whines. "I wasn't plannin' on it anyways."  
"Mammon, you got a big mouth, not gonna lie."  
"Hey! What's that mean?"

Sera laughs again at the banter but stands back up.  
"I'll be in my room, I'll see you later," she says before leaving.  
"Sera, are you and Lucifer, like… You know..?" he asks awkwardly as she's about to turn the doorknob.  
"…I don't know. There's not really anything going on between us, I guess."  
"Sure didn't look like nothing," he scoffs.

Sera shrugs, the thought heavy in her mind as she sits on her bed after leaving the demon's room.  
_"Are we anything?"_ she thinks to herself, worrying her lip.  
_"I don't know if I can let myself do this again… I've already told myself that I won't be in any more relationships.. But what we had last night and this morning was…"_

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she walked over to her desk to start on her work to take her mind off the matters.

A few hours stretch by after studying and work and Sera groans, leaning her face onto her desk. Belphie had wandered into the room before and sat himself on the bed as if it was his, then curled up and slept. A few minutes ago, Satan had also knocked and let himself in, sitting on the chair by the window and opened up a book.

She sighs with a smile. "Why do you guys lounge in my room? There's a common area for a reason."  
"It's quieter in here and more cozy," Belphie yawned. Satan seems to agree with a short nod.  
"There's always something going on with those idiots downstairs."  
"I guess," she laughs and goes over to her bed, plopping down next to Belphie and laying down with a groan.

"So," Belphie draws out. "What happened last night?"  
Sera freezes at the demon's question.  
"What do you mean?" Satan asks, looking between his brother and the girl.  
"Nothing happened last night," she says.  
"Why'd Lucifer go into your room?" Belphie continues.  
_"He saw..?"_ she thinks to herself. The demon seems to understand her confusion and explains himself.  
"I decided to just go back to my room pretty soon after you left and saw you two in the hall."

"What?" Satan's eyes widen, snapping to Sera who's burying her face into her hands.  
"Nothing happened if that's what you're implying, Belphie."  
"Then what was Mammon screaming about not speaking of this morning?"  
"You really are just everywhere, aren't you?" she laughs awkwardly.

"I'm not stupid, Sera. Mammon's loud as shit and clearly saw you guys together or something and Lucifer's upset that you were exposed."  
"Sorry, wait a minute, I'm still lost," Satan interjects, waiting for answers.  
"Don't worry about it," Sera answers frantically.  
"So are you and Lucifer-"

Sera interrupts Belphie's question with a loud wail to drown out the rest of his question, ears burning with embarrassment. The demon smiles in amusement and shouts a little louder.  
"Are you sleeping with Lucifer," he asks over my shouting. All of his words are punctuated in an exaggerated tone.  
Satan's face scrunches up in disgust.

"Why would you accuse her of such a thing," the blond shudders, clearly disturbed at the thought.  
"Well if you take into consideration the fact Lucifer entered her bedroom in the middle of the night and they were both missing from breakfast…" Belphie answers.  
"Nothing happened, oh my god-"

Satan makes a quiet gagging sound but shakes his head and goes back to his book.  
"I hate you, Belphie," Sera whines, slapping his arm. He shrugs, not bothered by the embarrassment and rolls over.  
"I'm leaving to the common area," she says and walks out of the room to escape.  
  
There's a new message that pings on Sera's phone as she settles down in the common area's lounge. From Diavolo.  
_"Hello Sera, could you come in tomorrow morning for another check-in?"_  
_Yes, that'll be fine._  
_"Great! Bring our dear Lucifer with you, could you?"_  
_Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow morning, then._

Sera pads over to Lucifer's study where she knocks softly on the door before calling to him.  
"Lu? Are you in there?"  
The door opens in a few seconds and there's a small smile on the demon's face.  
"Hi there," she grins toothily back up at him. "Diavolo wants us to go in tomorrow morning."

The next morning, Sera is waiting at the dining table for Lucifer, who still hasn't shown any signs of being ready to leave soon.  
Where is he?? She wonders, heading up the stairs to the bedrooms.  
"Lucifer?" she calls out, knocking on the door. "You awake?"

A few moments pass and she sighs as the door swings open.  
"Lucifer it's almost time to go."  
The demon had obviously just woken up, hair messy and eyes half shut from drowsiness. Sera laughs a little bit before pushing him back in.  
"Go get changed and whatever. Let's leave when you're ready." She says before reaching up to move his hair out of his face and bring his face down to place a soft kiss on his cheek. He blinks a little bit, considerably more awake from the display of affection and tries to lean back in for another before she swiftly moves away.

"I'll wait downstairs for you," Sera smiles before closing the door on a grumbling demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is 100% a "sTaRt yOuR dAy oFf rIgHt" kinda morning sex person also ,,, change my mind  
> no flame I rlly do like my coffee and tea like max sugar and cream l o l my mom was literally like :O when I made my tea


	13. Chapter 13

"Sera, Lucifer, good morning," Diavolo smiles as they enter his office.  
"Good morning Lord Diavolo," Sera greets with a smile.

At the end of the check in session, Sera pulls out Diavolo's card that he had lent her along with Grimms.  
"Thank you for letting me borrow the money." She places the card and money on the table.  
"Keep the money, Sera, it's alright."  
"No, it's okay let me pay you back."  
"Think of it as a gift."  
She frowns. "But I used your money to buy gifts for everyone."  
"That's okay, I don't mind."

She sighs, internally relieved because those candles were _not_ inexpensive.  
"Okay. Thank you, Lord Diavolo."  
"What did you buy for them? I'm curious," he says with a smile.  
"Some pastries for Beel, a blanket hoodie for Belphie, some random things and books for a friend, and then I bought some tea and candles for Lucifer."  
"So you did buy something for Lucifer after all," he chuckles, eyeing the demon lord next to her. Lucifer narrows his eyes at the prince.

The prince once again requests that she leaves his office for a little while as he speaks with Lucifer and she follows Barbatos out again and down the halls. This time, he starts speaking about the art pieces hanging on the walls, explaining that they are thousands and thousands years old from when Diavolo's predecessors ruled.  
"Everything of this palace has been tended to for the past thousands of years. The paintings, furniture, garden, labyrinth.."

"Labyrinth?"  
"Yes."  
"..What?"  
Barbatos only offers a somewhat eerie smile, and continues walking.

"Oh, I have a question that hopefully you can answer. It's about the garden."  
"What is it?"  
"There was a tree there, I was just wondering what kind of tree it was?"  
  
Barbatos leads me back to the garden and she retraces her steps to the tree that she and Lucifer were under.  
"This one," Sera points to the familiar tree with the dangling vines of flowers hanging overhead.  
"Ah, this one." He thinks for a moment before speaking again. "It's a flower native to the Devildom, but there is a similar tree like this that is found in the Human realm. Do you know of the Wisteria flower from your realm?"  
  
She frowns, shaking my head. "It sounds familiar though."  
"Well, like the Wisteria flower, this particular flower symbolizes plenty of things and has the same appearance. The same size of tree, the same kind of vines and flowers hanging down in clusters."  
  
Sera nods, intrigued and relieved that someone was able to speak about it.  
"The Wisteria flower of the Human realm, since they are similar in appearance, are also similar in meaning. As many flowers, they have come to symbolize ideas and concepts such as longevity, harmony, peace, love..." he trails off.  
"That's really interesting, thank you, Barbatos," she smiles at him.  
  
"I do remember reading once that if a man and woman stand under a tree such as this one they are fated to live through that longevity of harmony, peace, and love together."  
"What?" My blood feels a little cold, thinking about how she and Lucifer had stood under here just a couple months ago.  
He laughs at my reaction. "Do you despise that thought so much?"  
"I don't know. I haven't really thought much about it.." her eyes shift around, uncomfortable.  
"Well. It's just a legend anyways, maybe even one that I made up, who knows."  
  
Sera gapes at him.  
  
"So did you make it up or??"  
He shrugs, a playful but mischievous glint in his eyes. "Who knows. It's a flower tree. People and demons make up whatever they feel like and slap it onto the symbolism of a plant."  
  
"Back in the garden, huh?"  
Barbatos and Sera turn to see Diavolo, followed closely by Lucifer.  
"Serena had just asked about this tree's meaning.. So I enlightened her about the tale of the two lovers standing under this tree-"  
"aAAaAH-" she yells, preventing him from finishing his sentence. "Why don't you tell us what the tree is called instead?" She desperately tries to redirect the sentence.  
"..Right, yes. Well, I suppose it'd be a little difficult for you to say it considering you don't speak any of the Devildom's native language."  
  
Barbatos goes on to prove his point by demonstrating on how to say it. Diavolo and Lucifer nod, understanding it.  
".…I'll just call it Wisteria for now," she comments.  
  
Lucifer scoffs in amusement. "All your studying and you still don't know how to pronounce it?"  
"I know how to spell! Just not how to pronounce," she defends.  
He hums, not convinced. "Then spell it."

Sera's mouth flutters open for a second, then closes it. "I don't know how to spell this one because I've never seen the spelling."  
"So you'll only know how to spell it once someone shows you how to spell it," he concludes with amusement.  
"No!" she flounders, pouting at the demon.

Diavolo chuckles loudly at the banter.  
"I'm glad to see you two have made up and are friendly again! Maybe now Lucifer will stop being so broody all the time."  
Lucifer's eyes dart to Diavolo's and narrow.  
"Hmm? Lucifer was being broody?" she gasps, humor glinting in her eyes. The first born's eyes flit back to hers with an unspoken warning.  
"Yes. He was so upset and distracted for the past few days, and it seems like his mood has improved considerably since I last saw him. I'm guessing you were on his mind."  
"Okay, that's enough. It's time to go back now," Lucifer cuts in with a hiss and stalks off.

Diavolo laughs again, finding enjoyment in embarrassing Lucifer.  
"I'll let you go now, Sera. Get home safe," the Prince nods with a smile.  
"Thank you, Lord Diavolo. I'll see you next month."

"Soo.. why were you broody?"  
Lucifer frowns, eyeing the girl smiling up at him from his side.  
"I had a lot of work," he grunts out as he climbs the stairs to the House.  
"But Diavolo said I was on your mind."

Sera giggles at his silence and follows him in, trotting a pace behind him.  
"I've been broody from work too, Lucy."  
He pauses at the nickname and turns on his heel, staring down at the human.  
"Who said you could call me that?"

She doesn't answer, only slipping her hands around him while keeping eye contact with him. Her chin rests on his chest as her neck cranes to look at him.  
"You don't like it?"

Lucifer's brows furrow.  
"So it was Simeon, wasn't it?"  
She shrugs with a small laugh, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Could you guys not flirt right in the middle of the main hall."

Sera jumps away from Lucifer at the voice and turns to see Belphie standing a few feet away, unimpressed.  
"Hi Belphie," she says with an awkward laugh. His brow raises.  
"Gross," is the last thing Belphie says before turning and walking away.  
"We weren't even flirting!" she shouts at his receding figure.

**Note: Switching back to 1st person bc I really do not like writing in 3rd alskjdfasjfh

A few days pass, and it's the middle of the week, as Astre and I chat away in our last class of the day before the I follow the demon to her studio on the 2nd floor again.  
"Remember last time when I came up here?" I say with an eye roll. Astre laughs a little at the memory.  
"I sure do. I sat on Tulia and Lucifer came by afterwards right when she said she wasn't scared of him."  
"Phenomenal timing."

"Yeah, honestly, there's a possibility we'll see her again, but it shouldn't be a problem if I'm with you," Astre shrugs. "She's in my art classes."  
I gag myself. "Truly a work of art."  
"You know, as shitty and bratty as she is, she's pretty good at painting. I give her that."  
"Well, Hitler was an artist too, I guess."  
"Hm?"

I sigh and wave off her confusion. "What're you doing up here anyways?"  
She hums and smiles. "It's almost my mother's birthday so I wanted to paint her something."  
"Aw, cute," I coo and she laughs sheepishly.  
"My mom's a huge inspiration to me. Love her to death."

"You can wait out here if you want, I'm just going to be checking on it and making sure it's all good. The fumes in there are a little strong sometimes," Astre suggests and I nod.  
"I'll use the bathroom real quick, see you in a minute."

I pat my hands dry on the skirt and wait outside of the studio again a minute or two later. A few more moments pass before I start pulling out my D.D.D., growing a little impatient, so I open my message app.

_You going home soon? :-)_

Lucifer reads the text almost immediately and replies within the second.

_"No"_   
_:-( okay_

My fingers hover to send another text when a loud crash startles me and I look to the door towards the studio with a confused look. Slowly, I peek into the door after sliding it open a crack.  
There's a few girls standing around someone on the floor and I feel a chill run down my spine as an angry heat flashes through my chest.

Come to eh 2ng flor studip riht now its importat

I send one last message as fast as I can, shaking aggressively and throw my phone into my pocket and slam the door open.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I screech, digging my hands into one girl's neck and throwing her off to the side. She hisses as she slams against the wall but I immediately go towards Astre, who's clearly injured. Her wings flare out protectively as she hisses at the girl standing before her.  
"Real brave of you to come at me with a possy, Tulia," Astre snarls as I try to tug her arm.  
"Astre, let's leave," I hiss, trying to drag her out of the room. One demon and a human are clearly no match for a group of demons. The odds were definitely not in our favor and staying any longer would only be more dangerous. The girl that I had thrown at the wall yanks my arm from behind me, turning me around.

"You'll get your turn soon, human, so wait patiently, will you?" she basically spits onto my face, holding me close and digging her nails into my arm. I wince, feeling her start breaking into my skin.  
I grit my teeth and spit back onto her. "Let go of me."

The girl nearly shrieks as her other hand lands on my cheek. As I stumble back, her hand curls around my neck. I slip my arm under hers and push her face back, watching her wobble away from me.  
"Watch it, Serena." Tulia is standing behind me, her golden hair shining around her twisted horns and small wings wide open.

"Watch yourself, you cunt," I bite at her, pushing her back. "There's really just no day of peace with you around shoving your face _so far up_ everyone's asses. Do us all a favor and stay to your own fucking simple-minded possy and leave us alone. You're so _insecure_ you're lashing out on others because it's the _only_ way anyone will pay attention to you."

She puffs up in anger and opens her mouth in retort before I shove her hard enough to quiet her again.  
"I don't think you're in any position to speak. The next time you say anything you better have a real reason to show your face."  
"You're speaking as if I can't kill you easily right now," Tulia smiles. She's taking strides towards me again, waiting to see if I back up. I stand my ground, shaking in anger and adrenaline as she stares at me eye level.  
"If you _touch_ me or Astre again, I'll turn you inside out, I don't care if you're a slut of a demon, you're a _pathetic_ little brat who needs attention to fuel your sad boring life."

She nearly roars and it seems like her horns curl up just a little bit more. Her arm shoots to me and I brace myself for her, waiting to dodge or catch her.  
Before her hand lands on me, she freezes. My eyes flit back up to her face.

Her face is pale and her gaze is settled past my shoulder. I turn to see the first born Demon lord standing in the door frame, his four wings seemingly larger than usual and his angered aura is stronger than it usually is. I can almost feel the air pressure crush all of us as he stalks over to us slowly.

It takes all of me to not sigh in relief and run into his arms, but I turn to Astre instead and rush over to help her. She grunts as she stands and I sling her arm over my shoulder.

"All of you are coming with me," Lucifer roars and I shiver at his angry voice in slight fear. His eyes flick to me and Astre and he narrows his eyes as they rake over both of our bodies. He seems to note the damage done on Astre and I, the bruises quickly forming on her skin and the claw marks raking down both of us.  
"Come here," he says to me. I bring Astre over slowly, making sure she doesn't hurt her leg any more than it was. Lucifer looks down at the both of us again.

"Call her to the hospital. She needs medical attention to her horns."  
I gape, looking up at Astre's head where her horns are and there's a light crack in one of them. An angry tear wells up in my eye and I turn back to Tulia, who seems to still be frozen, staring up at the demon lord.  
"Go."

Lucifer's command is the last thing I hear before dragging Astre out into the hall. She wheezes as I stumble a little bit and laughs dryly.  
"Remember when I had just mentioned Tulia right before we came?" Astre rasps, voice shaking.  
"Save your breath, let's talk later."  
"I'm not going to die, Sera," she still teases.

"I don't care about that, I'm so angry right now I don't want to talk Astre."  
The demon slumped on my shoulder hums in acknowledgment and says nothing else until we make it to the front entrance.

"I'll call my mom."  
"Why?" I ask, dumping her onto a bench.  
"My mom's a witch, she can fix me up for free," she laughs. "Happy birthday to you, mom."  
Astre grumbles out the last part but pulls out her phone and dials her mom.

"Mom? Yeah hey, could you come pick me up? It's kinda an emergency? Could you bring the car?"  
I raise my brow at her nonchalant tone but wait for her to end the call before questioning it.  
"'kinda?'" I repeat. "You're injured."  
"Yeah, but I don't want to worry her too much before she drives. She gets very nervous very easily, I don't want her to be too excited when she drives."

I sigh and nod but take Astre's hand into mine.  
"I'm sorry." I feel a heat rise behind my eyes and sniffle.  
"Huh?? What- hey," she whispers, holding my face in her hands. "What're you crying and apologizing for?"

I frown, looking at her injured face. She's still in her demon form and I look up at her horn.  
"You're probably all caught up in this because of me."  
Astre gapes at me and frowns too. "No, Sera. It's not your fault."

"But it is, she probably hates you because you get in the way of her bullying me."  
She smiles at me and laughs dryly. "So you'd rather get bullied?"

"Yes. I'd rather take all of it than have her take her anger out on you." my voice wobbles in guilt again and she hushes me.  
"Sera. It's not your fault. Plus, I'd rather be hurt like this than have you take the blow. If I'm getting hurt like this as a demon, you'd be in way worse condition."  
"That doesn't make it any better," I huff and lightly punch her arm. She laughs but brings me closer and wraps an arm around me, patting and smoothing my hair.  
"What if you scar?" I frown against her, my tears dripping onto her.  
"It's like a medal then," she teases. "I got to protect you. That's a thing people say up in your world right?"

I laugh, in disbelief. "Only you would still be this stupid when you're hurt."  
"Am I wrong, though??"  
"No, but that's usually something people say about battle scars."  
"The great battle of Tulia and Astre."  
"Shut up," I laugh, sniffling.

Astre smiles softly, holding my face in her hands again.  
"Please don't cry again. Not over this. I will willingly throw myself in front of you over and over again, whether or not you like it."  
I frown, eyes casting down. She pats me lightly again and I feel her place a light kiss on my forehead.

I look up at her in shock and she's already looking off, watching a small car pull up beside us. My eyes follow hers and I wait for the car to come to a stop before the engine shuts off.  
"Astre? What happened?" A lady's voice frantically asks as a tall woman basically jumps out of the car and at us.  
"Hey mom," Astre smiles and stands with a grunt. I stand next to her, an arm around her and helping to support her.

Her mother eyes me warily.  
"This is Sera, mom. The one I've told you about?"  
Her mom's eyes soften considerably and she smiles at me. "It's nice to finally meet you, Sera."

We usher her into the back of the car and she grunts in pain. Astre's wings are folded as small as she can make, afraid to retract her horns while they are not in their optimal condition.  
"Astre. Text me later when you're all better, will you?" I frown, giving her one last hug before shimmying out of the car.  
"I will. Thanks a bunch, Sera. I'll talk to you later," she smiles. I look up at her mother and she nods at me.

"I'll fix her up quickly. Thank you for taking care of her until I got her, Sera. You're welcome to come with us if you'd like. I can fix you up too."  
"Oh.. Um.. No, it's okay. I don't want to intrude, plus I'm not too bad."  
"It's really no problem, sweetie. If you'd rather not, I won't push or be offended. Anyways, I should go now and fix up my little brat of a kid."  
"Hey!" Astre laughs from the back seat. Her mother sighs and shakes her head, but she doesn't look angry.

"I'll see you another day, hopefully," Astre's mom says with a final smile and goodbye before driving off.

I walk to Lucifer's office numbly, thinking about the fight that nearly went down. Slumping down the wall outside of his door, I exhaled deeply, trying to calm my nerves. I could hear Lucifer through the door as he spoke with calm anger that scared me even though it was not completely directed at me.  
  
A few more minutes pass and the door slams open, the group of demons urgently scurrying out. A few of them cast me an angry glare with a hiss before running off. Tulia emerges last and she looks 10 shades paler than usual before she eyes me. The angry gleam in her eyes return and she nearly spits on me before Lucifer appears again.

"Go home now." His voice booms at her and she flinches, then joins the rest of her group.  
The demon lord looks at me now and I shrink away in shame. He doesn't say anything but silently motions for me to follow him home.

The walk back home is quiet and tense, and I'm sure that he's angry I flung myself in there or just angry that something like this was happening. It surely put a stain on the exchange program, and it was likely a huge annoyance for both Lucifer and Diavolo to have to deal with this.

Worried thoughts fill my mind and I realize then that our feet had carried us down the halls in the House already. I follow Lucifer into his bedroom mindlessly and he shuts the door behind us.  
As he turns around again, he stops and looks down at me.

The tension in the air is thick and heavy and I nearly start crying from it.  
"What were you thinking?" he breathes, brows furrowed in concern before pulling me towards him. My breath catches in my throat but I hesitantly hold him back. "You could have been seriously hurt."

Lucifer pulls back far enough to hold my face in his hands but still staying within my arms. I wince, feeling the sting from the slap and the drag of the demon's nails from before. He looks at my cheek and rubs it gently with his thumb with a worried frown.

"Lucifer, it's not bad at all. I've had worse," I smile and place a hand over his gloved one. He sighs and steps back a little bit.  
"I know it's not a serious injury, but…" his eyes travel down my body and he sees the claw marks threatening to spill over with blood if it was just touched. His brows furrow again and he wishes he had just murdered them before.  
"Lu."

His eyes drift back to mine and I bring him towards me again.  
"I'm glad I was at least able to text you to come help. Thank you for coming and for being someone I can call for," I smile gratefully up at him from the embrace.  
"…Of course. Let me help bandage you up."

Lucifer finishes the last bandage around my wounds and he sighs again.  
"You're stressing me out from all those sighs," I giggle.  
"You stress me out."

I feign a shocked gasp and nudge him playfully.  
"But you love me don't you?" I tease.  
He hums with an amused tone, but doesn't say anything as he steps away from me and returns his first aid kit back to the shelf in the corner.  
"Thanks for wrapping me up. I should get going now, though."

  
After leaving his room, I slump onto my bed, exhausted from today. My phone pings with a new message. From Astre.  
 _"All good now!"_

She sends a picture of herself, wounds all gone on her perfect skin. Her horns are no where in sight, so I assume they're all healed up too.  
I sigh in relief and smile, texting her back.  
 _What a relief. I'm sorry about today again_

_"Whaat? I already said it wasn't your fault!! Anyways my mom said she'd love to meet you for real one of these days. Apparently I talk too much to you and about you :-)"_

_They better have all been good things_

_"Hmmmm"_

I laugh at the texts a little bit before she messages again.

_"Why don't you come over for dinner! I always go there, why don't you come here this time"_

_Ah I'd really love to, but I don't know if I'll be allowed to :/_

_"? If you're worried about one of the lords not letting you, you can bring one. Just… make a sensible choice of who to bring please."_

That could really only mean a couple choices and I chuckle again, shaking my head.  
 _I can ask. When were you planning on it?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera and Lucifer go to Astre's place for a dinner, and the brothers tease her and Lucifer for "their activities"

"And why are you asking me this?"  
"Because," Sera smiles at Lucifer, whose eye brow is quirked at her. "I want to?"  
He sighs, rubbing his face before replying, "I'm busy."  
She pouts a little bit, disappointed but didn't want to annoy him by asking too much.  
"I have to go with one of you?"

Sera was in the middle of asking Lucifer if she could go to Astre's house to have dinner with her and her mother after she had insisted that they all talk together. As expected, Lucifer refused flat out and only seemed to budge when she mentioned that someone could go with her just in case.  
"Yes. I don't trust anyone with you."

She inhales a little bit with a flush on her face. His words were protective and slightly possessive and she pursed her lips, eyeing the wall instead of him now.  
"Then I can go with someone else?"

Lucifer narrows his eyes. "Who?"  
"Well. Since it's supposed to be a good impression, and by Astre's request of the other person being sensible, I was mostly going to ask you first. And then if you said no, I'd go ask Satan. If he also said no, then I'd go to ask Belphie. And then-"  
The demon drowns out the rest of it and resists a twitch in his brow.  
"Okay. I'll go with you. When is it," he asked, cutting her off.  
"Aren't you busy?"

He frowns, but doesn't reply. The idea of him asking one of his brothers to go have dinner somewhere else irked him deep inside.  
"She was planning on having us this weekend. For her birthday."  
Lucifer looks confused at this. "Why would she invite you for her birthday."

Sera shrugs, just as confused. "No clue, but I don't really care. Should I bring a gift?"  
He sighs and shakes his head. "Demons don't usually care much for birthday gifts, honestly."  
"But I want to get her something. Just out of courtesy."  
"No one here really cares."

It's now the night of the dinner and Lucifer is restraining himself from grumbling as he's pulled left and right at the market to buy a little bunch of flowers for the dinner.  
"What did I say before? No one cares much for gifts."  
"It's the thought that counts!" Sera tsks, picking up a bunch that had caught her eyes.

She pays for the flowers and runs back to Lucifer, holding the flowers happily to her chest and his irritated gaze softens just a little bit at her radiating happiness.  
"Let's go!" she grins, and nearly trots off. He follows a close distance behind, taking in her attire she had gone for for tonight.

 _"I just want to not look messy_ ," she had said after Lucifer questioned why she had dressed up.  
She was wearing just a casual but dressy outfit. It was just a little bit dressier than her usual causal attire, but it also made his eyes linger just that little bit longer on her form.

"Hey." Astre's smile beams at Lucifer and Sera, who are now standing at the doorway of her house. "Come in."

Lucifer looked around the house, discreetly searching for any red flags before settling and deciding that it was probably safe for the human to be there.  
"Thank you for coming!" Astre's mother smiles at us now and motions for us to come sit down at their table.  
"Elaine?"

Sera looks up at Lucifer, who's looking at Astre's mother. She only chuckles.  
"Yes, that is me. I was pleasantly surprised to hear you'd be joining us tonight along with Miss Sera. It's nice to see you again."  
"Do you two know each other?" Sera asks, looking between them. Lucifer nods with a familiar smile.  
"Elaine is one of the Devildom's most powerful witches and we've worked together in the past. To think I'd be meeting you again like this."

"Looks like we're here with the big shots," Sera whispers to Astre in a teasing tone. The other rolls her eyes with a smile.

Dinner continues smoothly before it wraps up with a nice end. Elaine had put the flower Sera had given her into a vase by the window. She looked like a happy child receiving the gift and she was glad that she ended up buying the flowers despite Lucifer's nagging that it didn't matter.

"She liked the flowers," Sera makes sure to comment when they walk home together.  
"She did."  
"Good thing I bought them then," she smiles smugly.  
Lucifer shakes his head, an amused smile on his face.

"That was nice, wasn't it?" Sera asks as they climb the stairs in the House.  
"Mm."  
"We should do it again," she suggests, feeling a little bolder in the night.  
"With them?" he asks, a little thrown off.

Sera giggles, turning and throwing her arms around his neck when Lucifer stands at the top of the staircase behind her. He grins down at her, his hands are resting on her waist and he moves to lean his back against the wall.  
"Just us."  
"That sounds nice," he agrees. His eyes travel down her body again. "Next time, dress up again."  
"You like my outfit?"

He hums and slips his fingers through her hair. "You clean up well."  
"What, so I look like a slob every other time?" she laughs.  
"Perhaps."

She shakes her had and pulls away, continuing to walk back to their own bedrooms. As they reach her doorframe and places her hand on the knob before hesitating. Sera bites her lip, feeling Lucifer's eyes on her the whole time.  
"Good night, Sera."

She turns around to him and smiles. "Why don't you come in for a bit?"

Lucifer sits on her bed, waiting as instructed while she goes to wash her face of her make up.  
"What'd you call me in here for?" he asks as she waddles back and lands on the bed next to him.  
She smiles sheepishly, looking up at him from her position. "I just didn't want you to go yet."  
"When am I allowed to leave, then?"

"You don't want to stay?" she pouts, bantering with his teasing tone.  
"Then am I staying the night?" Lucifer suggests. She flushes a little bit at the implication but turns her head so that he can't see her face.  
"If you want. I don't mind," she trails off.

"I don't mean to intrude. I should take my leave now, then." he says, unable to help himself from teasing her. Her head whips back and she reaches for his hand before her mind processes it.  
"No," she whines, frowning up at him. "I want you to stay."  
  
"How about we go back to my bedroom instead? I still need to change as well."  
Sera nods and lifts herself off the bed, pulling a sweater over her pajamas and following him into the hall. She had no complaints, his bed was bigger and more comfortable.

Sera settles down on the bed, running her hands through the silky soft sheets and slipping under the covers. She takes her phone out and rolls to her side, replying to a message she hadn't seen before from Astre.  
 _"Thanks for coming tonight! And for the flowers, mom won't stop talkin abt it :)"_

Again, she smiles in relief that she ended going through with buying the gift.  
 _No problem, Astre! Thanks for inviting us and for accommodating for bringing someone with me. We both really enjoyed tonight._

The bed dips behind her but she continues typing away on the phone as she feels Lucifer slide in closer behind her.  
"Phone away now," he says.  
"In a sec, just texting Astre."  
He looks over her shoulder, watching them type away at each other. He sighs lightly as he slips an arm around her, bringing her back against his chest. Sera inhales sharply but quietly, fingers pausing in the middle of her message.

Her eyes turn to his nervously and his own are slipping shut already. Quickly, she sends a good night to her friend and sets the phone down. After setting it down, she shimmies and turns in Lucifer's hold so that she faces him.  
Lucifer opens one eye at her, watching her make herself comfortable in their close position. He's close enough to see all her eyelashes and he resists the stupid smile he feels from the warmth in his chest.

She doesn't resist it, grinning toothily up at him. Her eyes squint with her smile and she holds him just a little closer as she nuzzles against him. The demon sighs out, feeling himself relax beside her and feels the exhaustion finally shut his eyes closed for the night.

"Good night, Lu."  
Lucifer opens his eyes again and looks at her. Her eyes are trained on his face once again in wonder and adoration, her eyes make it look like he's the only thing she'd see again if she had the choice. His lips quirk up slightly and feels her shimmy up for a moment, placing a light peck on his cheek before moving back.  
The stupid smile finally etches itself on his face as he holds her, feeling himself fall asleep again.

The first thing Lucifer hears in the morning is his alarm before he rolls over and slaps his phone.  
The second thing he hears is his own sigh, the first sigh of the new day.  
The next thing he hears and feels is a soft mumble and exhale beside him.

He looks over at the sleeping figure who's slowly starting to stir.

The next thing he notices is that the rare sunlight has peeked its way into the Devildom. The room was illuminated warmly, but not too harshly. He reveled in the peaceful, serene morning as he felt the girl finally wake beside him.

"Mmh…" She groans and yawns lightly, face scrunching in displeasure from being woken.  
"Good morning," Lucifer says, feeling himself yawn after watching her own. She giggles and nestles herself into his body again after he moved away.  
"Morning…" she says quietly, looking out the window as her face rests on his chest. "There's sunlight."

Lucifer hums in agreement, slowly stroking her hair. She buzzes in happiness as his fingers card through the knots in her hair.  
"It's a nice morning today," she comments in a whisper, afraid to break the serenity of the moment they have.  
"It is."

Sera continues to stare out the window, sun flooding warmth into the room until it stretches onto the bed. She feels the light warming her up and she sighs in happiness, basking in the subtle sunlight with the demon. Lucifer watches as the sun illuminates her skin. He notes that she's softly glowing, from happiness or from the sun, he doesn't know.

He smiles at her when she turns her head up at him. She doesn't say anything, just stares at him. Her eyes search his.  
Despite the close proximity, he doesn't find himself uncomfortable. She slowly pulls herself up and brings her body slightly higher so that she can look down at him and cradle his face while still laying beside him.

She smiles softly at him, holding his cheek in her palm and feels his hand snake up to the nape of her neck. She shivers at his hand gliding across her bare skin and he chuckles airily. Sera giggles, feeling him bring her down a little closer slowly until her forehead rests on his. Their eyes slip shut, reveling in the close distance and warmth they feel off each other.

Sera's hands, still cradling his face, gently tilt up his head that one inch and she feels his lips press into hers. She melts against him and feels him push her closer, his hand still resting at the base of her head.

Lucifer kisses her softly. Feeling her skin softly brush against him made it harder to keep the kiss slow, but he didn't want to scare her off. She pulls away after a few seconds of the kiss, resting her forehead on his again and their eyes flutter open.

She giggles, a warm flush spreading on her face.  
"I could get used to waking up like this," Lucifer admits.  
"I think I like this better than waking up by myself."

She parts with him, the warm bubble they shared finally over and she sits beside him, stretching her arms out above her head with a comfortable grunt. He follows suit, finally sitting up from the bed.  
The alarm rang 20 minutes ago, the time had seemed to slip by so quickly in the moment.

"I'm gonna go back to my room to change and stuff.. I'll see you later."  
Lucifer looks at her as she scooches off the bed.  
"I'll see you later."

Sera smiles again and walks to him, stopping in front of his body standing by the bed. His brow quirks at her change of mind but doesn't complain as he feels both of her arms wrap around his torso, crossing behind his back. She doesn't nestle her face into his chest again, but looks up at his expectantly.

He knows what she's asking for and contemplates on entertaining it or teasing her. Lucifer decides to go with the latter and only smiles slightly down at her. There's a smug hint at his demeanor, and Sera knows he's teasing her at this point. She frowns in disappointment and pouts up at him.

"What is it?" he asks.  
She doesn't answer and only pulls away with a huff, peeling her arms off of him. He was amused at her inability to admit what she wanted and watched her stalk away towards the door in her faked annoyance.  
"You have to tell me what you want or I won't know," he reasons with an amused tone.  
"I just thought you'd know without me having to tell you since you're so smart."

He scoffs at her teasing, but relishes in the mischievous glint in her eyes as she turns just her head over her shoulder to look at him. Her hand closes on the door knob and when she turns to leave, his hand closes it shut. Sera feels the demon towering above and behind her and she smiles to herself.  
"Yes, Lucifer?" she asks innocently.

She gasps, feeling his arm tug and spin her around while the other hand holds her chin and he comes down, pressing a kiss to her lips.  
Sera melts into him again and holds his face in both her hands. Her fingers rake through his hair as she feels him press closer to her until he has her pressed tightly against the door. She feels his tongue and teeth at her lips and she moans slightly, legs feeling like they'll give out any second.

Somehow, he can sense her instability and both his hands come down to steady her against him on her hips. Lucifer's body starts heating and he parts from her, restraining his urge to throw her back onto his bed.  
He had work to do and he didn't need his brothers to start questioning what they had if she was missing from breakfast again.

The demon shudders and almost growls at her state after he pulls back. Her hair is messy again, lips slightly swollen and red. Her pupils are blown out and he almost begins to question if he should take her to his bed anyways.

"I'll see you later," he smirks, opening the door for her.  
 _Better to wait to make it all more enjoyable for when the time is right_ , he muses. Sera doesn't miss the glint in his eyes, but ignores what it could have possibly meant.

Sera flops onto her bed after leaving his bedroom, willing her body to calm down and cool off. She had to calm down before leaving and having breakfast with all the rest of the brothers.

Breakfast was going smoothly, it was relatively quiet compared to other mornings. There was a light banter across the table between the brothers as they joked and teased each other. Sometimes, Sera's eyes would flit to Lucifer. Most times, he would just be reading something off his phone or eating, but once in a while, his eyes were already trained on her.  
If their eyes met, he'd make sure to quirk his brow slightly and curl his lips up just a little bit. Every brow raise and smirk shot right through her, and she always casted her eyes elsewhere with a subtle flush while biting her lower lip.

Sera cleared her throat after connecting eyes with him once again, but the intensity in his eyes skyrocketed. She needed to stop looking at him, but she couldn't help it. She covered her cough with reaching for her tea and taking a sip.  
As she set down the cup again, she made eye contact with Belphie.

He was looking at her in disgust. She gave him a confused look and he replied with just looking between her and Lucifer. Sera's mouth formed into a thin line in embarrassment and coughed again into her elbow so she could advert her eyes.

"What's going on here?" Asmo asks beside me. He's looking at Belphie's face still contorted in disgust.  
"I'm just trying to enjoy my breakfast but all I see is Lucifer and Sera eye fucking each other," the Demon of Sloth half gags.

Mammon and Levi both sputter at his blunt statement and Sera slinks into her chair, covering her face with her hands.  
"Why not just skip the _eye_ fucking and go straight into it?" Asmo sneers.  
"Asmo!" Sera shouts, slapping his arm. He giggles next to her, unfazed by any of it.  
"No no no no, I'd rather not imagine or hear that. I live right next to Lucifer!" Mammon protests.  
"I'd also rather not imagine something like that," Satan admits with a tired sigh.

Sera looks to Lucifer, pleading him to stop them. He clears his throat loudly and everyone quiets down.  
"That's enough," he says. His lips curl up again before saying, "whatever… activities Sera and I partake in do not concern any of you."  
Mammon and Sera both gape at him.  
"No! No, no. There are no activities we partake in," she protests loudly, standing up from her chair.

"My, _baby girl_ , what are you getting so flustered with? You seemed to enjoy our morning together."  
She freezes at both the pet name and his blatantly exaggerated, suggestive comment.  
"I enjoyed our morning together of peace and sleeping. And only sleeping," she says.  
"I don't want to hear this anymore," Satan groans, standing from his chair and leaving.  
" _'baby girl'_?" Mammon shrieks.

"Enough!" Sera shouts in embarrassment and leaves the room, the embarrassment bordering torture.

She shrinks down against her door after running and taking refuge away from the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about some stuff to write about in the future, and I'm kinda excited to start on it ahhh it'll be a part 2 to this story after it's completed tho !


	15. Chapter 15

There's a knock at the door as Sera submerges herself into her assignments. She frowns but calls for them to come in.  
"Door's unlocked," she says, pushing her chair back.

The door opens and Lucifer walks in. Sera offers a small smile as she watches him walk across her room to him.  
"You're free to sit down if you want," she says when he stands in the middle of the room. He nods and sits down at her bed, body turned towards her.  
"Did you need something?" she asks.

"…About this morning," he starts.  
She purses her lips but doesn't say anything.  
"I apologize if it upset you, I didn't mean to take things so far."

She shakes her head with a soft sigh. "It's alright. There was no harm done and honestly, I was asking for it."  
His questioning gaze asks to continue.  
"I mean we were looking at each other a lot this morning," she admits sheepishly. "And you always seem to get a kick out of making fun of me."

He smiles. "I do."  
Sera laughs at his confession and stands up to walk over to the bed. She seats herself next to him, a little closer than she needs to with her body angled to face him. "I know you do."  
His smile lingers a little longer and widens just slightly when he looks down to see her fingers twining themselves with his. Lucifer looks back to her and she's softly gazing at their joined hands.

"Lucifer."  
He doesn't answer, but she knows she has his full attention.  
"What are we right now?"

His jaw tightens, and he stays silent for a moment before answering.  
"What do you want?"

She chuckles a little dryly and squeezes his hand a little bit.  
"I.. I don't know anymore. I want you, honestly. In every way," she admits. Lucifer hears a "but" tone coming.

"But.. I.. I don't know if I can love properly anymore," she frowns. "Every time I think of loving someone, I become so afraid."  
"Why?"

Lucifer grips her hand in his before adding, "If you are willing to tell me."  
Sera smiles in reassurance but proceeds to explain herself to Lucifer now.  
"Long story short, I've had my fair share of relationships. All of which ended pretty poorly. Not a single one left a good memory with me. My relationship with my family was also poor. The last 25 years of my life, I've felt only fleeting love. I don't know if it's fate for me to just.. Not find love," she confesses.

The demon sits quietly until she speaks again.  
"I… feel very strongly for you, Lucifer," she admits. He feels a warmth spread through him at her confession but remains stoic for the sake of the mood.  
"I care for you a lot, but I've already promised myself I would never love someone again. It's hard to just… you know?" An awkward laugh rumbles through her and she looks away in shame.  
"I don't know how much I can offer to you before I shut myself up again. It's happened before.. When I fall in love with someone and then one day I get so scared of loving them that I end up losing feelings for them."

"If that happens, then I'll change your mind."  
Sera is thrown off with his flirtatious remark, but there was an odd comfort she found in it.  
"You wouldn't give up on me?"  
 _Like everyone else?_  
"You won't find someone else to replace me? You won't grow tired of me? What if you find someone else who you could love better? Someone more worthy of you?"

Lucifer cuts off her series of deprecating questions.

"If you leave me because you are scared to love, I will follow you to the ends of time. If you leave me because you've grown tired of me, I will respect your decision and maintain that distance. But for me to know whether or not to follow after you, you _must_ tell me what it is that you want. I will respect you either way."

She feels a hot tear quickly form and fall down her cheek.

"I do not know if I can see myself feeling the same for… anyone else," he admits.

Sera breathes his name before rushing in and holding him to her, burying her face in his chest. The comforting words that she's so longed to hear for so so long finally uttered.  
 _By a demon_ , she thinks ironically.

"Serena. Look at me."  
She shudders with her wracking emotions, but wills herself to look up at him despite her puffy eyes and stuffy nose. He gently cupping her face and she almost sobs again at his tender gestures. Lucifer thumbs away the tears rolling freely down her cheek and he pulls her closer.

"So, what is your answer?" he asks, offering a soft smile. "I will stand by what I said."  
Sera sniffles again, but breathes until she calms down.  
"…I want to wait to tell you my decision. There's a lot I… we have to figure out…"

He nods shortly, but keeps his face stoic yet again.  
"Lucifer, I don't want to love anyone anymore. I wanted to be done and live by myself for the rest of my life. You're throwing that off so much," she rests her forehead against his.  
"You could always spend your life with me," he says before he thinks about it.

"Lucifer. I will die so so much sooner before you do. My life span will be nothing but a blip in your life. If you love me in my dying breath, that would be.. A lot on you, wouldn't it? For me, it'd be perfect, dying with you. For you, you'd watch me age every year until my short life comes to an end."

"Don't think about that. Not yet."  
"It's something that we must think about though."  
"When the time comes."

Sera almost cries at his tender encouragement. Lucifer was being oddly optimistic, but she supposed he was finally letting her in his carefully built walls. He desperately wanted her by his side for as long as time would allow it. He knew the risks and the pain for when the time came for what she dreaded.

"Thank you for listening. And being understanding. And for saying everything I've always wanted to hear. If I choose to love you, you will surely be the last," she laughs dryly.  
He doesn't reply, but just gently rubs her arms and kisses her forehead.

Lucifer sighs, feeling emotionally drained as the door behind him clacks shut. He sits down at the couch in his study, thinking about the conversation he had just now. Sera had requested he leave to give her some space and time, and he obviously said yes. His legs carried him to the privacy of his study, where he now sat numbly and absorbed the weight of her feelings.

She was, first of all, distressed about loving someone again after her past trauma. She knew no platonic, familiar, or romantic love and was afraid of it after failed relationships.  
Second, she was willing to consider him as her last love. It weighed heavily on him. She was an emotional being, who had too much love to give yet she locked it away to guard herself.

He sighs, slinking into the couch a little deeper.  
The other problem was their obvious difference in… species. And the lifespan. Lucifer had been around for thousands of years. Her next 70 or so years would fly by in a blink for him, not that he minded, but it would severely distress him when she was gone.

The demon fidgeted in his chair. He had never felt so much stress from matters such as these. He had never fallen so deeply for another being before. Especially a human. He had his fair share of lovers, hook-ups, fleeting loves. They obviously had not left that much of an impression on him if he was no longer with them.  
Even during his time with them, he had never considered a _forever_ with them.

_Sera, though.._

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. She had cried so much just now, and he knew she was still holding it back. He knew she wanted space to let it out, away from prying eyes.

Before he left, Lucifer had given her a set of keys, one for his study and one for his bedroom. He had originally come by to give her those and to maybe apologize for that morning if their teasing had truly upset her. He didn't expect to leave with such a heavy heart, but he was glad that issue was addressed.

Lucifer decides against dwelling on the topic for any longer, opting to busy his mind with paperwork and documents instead.

A knock at his door startles him out of his concentration. The knob rattles a little bit before he hears it unlock.  
"Hi."

Lucifer smiles back at her greeting and watches as she lets herself in. He stands and strides over to her, sweeping her close to him and planting a kiss to her lips.  
"How are you feeling?" he asks.  
"I'm… I've been better," she giggles. "But I feel better when I'm with you."

His body thrums with pride and he hums. "Is that so?"  
She smiles up at him, arms looped around his neck.  
"So… my decision."

He hadn't expected her to make her decision so soon. Concern creeps through his body as she pulls away and fidgets a little bit. Despite the agitation he feels, he's careful not to push or rush her until she's ready to voice her decision.

"I …" she starts, biting her lip. "I want to.. Wait. A little bit longer. But… I think I want to be with you when I'm ready and in a better headspace. But, I promise that when I feel stronger, I'll tell you immediately."

He smiles brushes hair out of her face and notices his eyes lingering on her lips. She grins up at him and leans toward him, firmly kissing him.  
"I'd still like to kiss you though."

*POV change bc... I want to*

It was mid August now. It was almost halfway through the year since I've gotten here.  
I find myself sitting across Diavolo in his monthly check in. Today, he hadn't asked for Lucifer's presence.

"How are you feeling? I want to know everything."  
"About? My experience here?" I ask.  
He nods. "Anything you are willing to share with me."

I nod back and think for a moment before replying.  
"I.. Surprisingly like it here. I've had a better time here than I did up in the Human Realm, to be frank. The people, or demons, that I've met here are kind. For the most part… There are definitely demons who probably want to rip my throat out. I'm sure Lucifer told you, but earlier this month I had a… small incident with one of the demons at RAD."

Diavolo sighs. "Yes, I heard. Lucifer was quite angry about the issue of what to do with her. Had it been up to him, he would have had her slaughtered or expelled. However, by the laws of the academy, we are letting her off the hook just once more. If she tries anything else, she's gone."  
I sigh in relief.  
"Now I hope she tries something again," I admit with a grumble.

He laughs, but urges me to continue.  
"Academically, I hate it!" she lays out. "I have not been in school for 5 years I do not miss studying."  
"Yes, well… to be fair, it has almost no impact on you."  
"Yeah, well sitting in a classroom and not knowing a single thing stresses me out."

"I also wanted to ask…"

He wonders about his phrasing for a moment before continuing.  
"What's going on with Lucifer?"

I sigh, expecting the prince to butt into our business.  
"It's a little complicated right now."  
"Hmm… I think we both know how emotional Lucifer can be."

I laugh a little bit. Months ago, I would have considered it sarcasm, but now I understood. Once you broke through his walls, he was an open book. Every gesture, brow twitch, sigh, whatever he did meant something and once you watched him enough, you could pick up what meant what. The trick was getting him to even be expressive around you in the first place.

"Yes. I know that now."  
He smiles. "Lucifer's mood swings frequently, and I believe his troubles lately revolve around you."

Diavolo's eyes darken slightly now and I shudder, suddenly afraid.  
"I want to trust you whole heartedly with Lucifer. I know he loves you. I believe you love him as well… That being said, Lucifer is a dear friend of mine, an important asset to both me and the Devildom. He is a powerful figure in and out."

I sit in silence, confused as to why he was telling me that.  
"If you are toying with Lucifer or using him for something… Just know that we will not treat you kindly. The brothers, though a little problematic, will certainly turn against you for betraying them as well."

"My lord, if I may interrupt, I would never dream of something like that. I love the brothers, all of them with my whole heart. I… I love Lucifer. I want Lucifer to be my last love, even when I finish my year here. The brothers have all shown me how to enjoy my life. I would never trade them away for anything."

He listens intently to my declaration, and I'm honestly a little irritated that he even had the nerve to say something like that to me. I really did cherish all of them dearly. When I returned to the human realm, I would have to find ways or ask around about how to keep in contact or visit them.  
As I silently fume to myself, his face breaks into a humored smile.

"I'm glad to see and hear that. I trust you with him. Lucifer needs a break once in a while. He's wound up, and I've always believed you're exactly what he needs."

 _"You two will be good friends,"_ I whisper to myself.  
"Hm?"  
"Lord Diavolo, when we are finished here, may I speak with Barbatos?"

His grin widens just a little bit more.  
"Oh my, did Barbatos spoil something?" he asks with a chuckle.  
"What?"  
"I'd like to know too. I'll just call him here."

Almost immediately, Barbatos enters the room, somehow knowing Diavolo had summoned him.  
"Yes, my Lord?"  
"Sera's got a question for you."

"Uh.." I fumble, the situation changing far too quickly. Both demons' eyes were trained on me.  
"When… When I first arrived here and had a meeting with Lord Diavolo, you walked me back one day. I believe it was maybe our second meeting?"

"Sure."

I laugh at his half-assed response but continue.  
"It was. Lucifer had come that day, and you walked me home instead of Lucifer. You asked me if I was afraid of him. Which I was."

Barbatos thinks for a moment before nodding. "I remember now."  
"You had mentioned that Lucifer and I would be good friends."

He smiles at me, eyes still emotionless.  
"I did. And I was not wrong, no?"

"Why was I chosen for this program?"  
"Luck."  
"Was that _really_ all there was?"

Diavolo and Barbatos connect eyes, even though I am in between them. Diavolo nods before Barbatos speaks again.  
"My power allows me to see into the future."  
"…okay?"  
"I had a strong urge to check the future with you in it. So I did. And then you were chosen."  
"That's a little… vague."

"Barbatos saw that you would make an impact here. More specifically, on Lucifer."  
"So…" I start, digesting that Barbatos had taken a peek into my future before I knew about the Devildom at all. "I'm here because you knew Lucifer and I would end up together?"

They both nod in amusement. "Yes."

"Isn't that a little unfair to Lucifer?"  
"You are making him happy."  
"…I mean.. Maybe, but did you tell him that we would be like this?"  
"Of course not. If I told him, he'd do everything in his power to reject you."

I frown, a little unsettled at the choosing.  
I can't help it now… But I guess it's not too bad?  
"If you saw into the future… Would you be able to answer a question?"  
"No."

Disappointed, I quickly clam up at his immediate rejection.  
"First, you would probably change your future if you knew. Second, I didn't look too far into your future. Only a quick glimpse of your time here. What you do before and after you are here does not concern me. Or any of us."  
I nod in understanding, though still disappointed.

"Thank you."

The prince continues asking a few more questions about my time here as a more thorough check in compared to before. He lets me go, finally, as Barbatos accompanies me back home.

The walk home is quiet, but not uncomfortable. As I take my steps up to the House, I turn and thank him with a good bye. When I turn around, he's staring at me with a quizzical look.  
"Barbatos? Is everything okay?"

He seems to daze off for a moment before he comes back to reality.  
"…I will see you next month."

He walks off urgently, leaving me a little more than concerned.  
I can't do anything about it now I guess…

I enter the house and flop onto my bed after climbing the staircase. Telling Lucifer about the conversation seemed like a bad idea, even if I really wanted to. He'd probably feel irritated that the two of them are digging their fingers into his life and business, but hopefully he would be content with how things worked out anyways.

_On the other hand… I don't know how to feel about this.._

My conversation with Lucifer a couple weeks ago when I told him that I wanted to wait until I was ready to love again so that I could properly love him. I had rushed into a relationship before, and it didn't work out. I didn't want to make that same mistake with him, so I wanted to wait.

But I've also tried waiting to heal, and my next partner had been impatient…

I shake my head. Even if Lucifer wants me to hurry, he will patiently wait for me because he is mature.

I was grateful that I was no longer having to worry and deal with a stupid boy from the human realm. Lucifer had years and years of life experience, more than any of us. He wouldn't mind waiting a little longer for me to heal, and he always reassures me that he still loves me even during this odd time.  
A warm flush spreads across my face at all his small gestures of subtle reassurance that meant so much.

Sometimes, it would feel like we were already together, from how gentle and tender of a lover Lucifer is. Past his cold, harsh exterior, he had such a pure heart that was so willing to give love. He'd make sure I was doing okay and he had asked me once how my standing on us was. He hadn't been impatient or urgent in asking. He had asked more so that he knew if he was being too over bearing on my decision or if I wanted him to do more than what he was already doing.

Lucifer cared deeply about my decision and it was clear he'd respect anything I'd choose, as he already said. The fact that he wouldn't pressure me or push me into a relationship was a good sign for me. I had expressed that I felt awful for making him wait for me, but he kept assuring that he would rather wait if it meant I would be happier.

 _He's been so sweet about everything_ , I smile sadly to myself.  
  
It was a surprise, really. I knew Lucifer was soft on the inside, but behind closed doors, he was even softer. He loved cuddling, loved basking in the early mornings with me. Sometimes when I would sleep in bed with him, he would purposely wake up earlier so that "he had more time awake to spend with me."

I nearly cried when he told me that. It was an early morning, earlier than usual and I asked why he had woken so early. He looked at me fondly and explained that the earlier he woke, the more time he could spend in the day with me because he knew we were both busy with our own matters. There were days where we would not see each other at all because he was swamped with work.

Sometimes, Lucifer would miss dinner, like today. It was past dinner time and it was the 6 other brothers sitting at the table with me.  
"Beel! Don't eat that!" I shout, and he frowns as he pulls his hand away from Lucifer's plate. "I'll bring that to him later."  
"Why not just tell him to come down and eat?" Levi scoffs. "If I have to come down to eat, so does he."  
"Lucifer is busy with work. Actual work."

Levi flushes angrily. "Are you saying I'm not doing anything important?" he hisses at me.  
I shrug, poking around at the food on my plate. Mammon is laughing at Levi beside him and the two go off bickering at each other, calling the other useless every few insults.

"This is probably why he doesn't want to come down and eat here," Satan rolls his eyes.  
"Idiots," Belphie agrees.  
"I'm glad at least the four of you are being civilized," I eye the other two who are still arguing with each other. Asmo laughs a little bit beside me.

"Sera, are you busy tonight?" he asks.  
"Hm? Did you need something?" I reply to Asmo, who's just watching me.  
"Let me do your nails tonight!"

Asmo starts trying to drag me off after we finish cleaning.  
"Let's go," he whines.  
"Give me a few minutes, I just have to go get this to Lucifer first," I laugh, carefully holding the plate of food.

"Hello there, big baby," I say to Lucifer after entering his study.  
"What's that?"  
"Your dinner that you missed."

I thrust the plate in his direction and he eyes it warily, watching some of the vegetables roll a little too close to the edge of the plate.  
"Eat your dinner. You can text me when you're done with it or something, I can come pick it up in an hour or two or whatever."  
"I'll bring it down myself."

I shrug, trying not to start this argument again. "If you say so."  
The plate clacks quietly against the table and he stands as I do. My eyes follow him questioningly and he circles around his desk, then leans against it to face me.  
"How've you been?" I ask.  
"It's been a while since we could sit down and spend some time together outside of our mornings."

I smile, leaning my weight on one of my legs.  
"Is my company in bed not desirable?"

His eyes darken at my teasing and he lifts himself of the table, stalking toward me.  
"I find your company in my bed late at night more than desirable. I relish in knowing that the most beautiful being I've laid eyes upon lays with me."  
"There is no greater pleasure in knowing that I get to take you to bed with me and waking beside you in the mornings."

He resists a chuckle at the challenge. We were purposely throwing suggestive banter at each other despite the fact that we have never gone to be that intimate before.  
"Well, if you'd allow me, I can show you an ever greater pleasure." Lucifer's suggestion escapes his body in a low rumble of a purr, only meant for my ears. My breath catches in my throat at the energy he's giving off. He knows he's got me stumbling and he slinks a little closer to me, trailing his nail through his glove up my cheek. His eyes don't miss the shiver that travels down my body.

"In fact, I could show you right now," he whispers into my ear before he brushes my hair back and plants a hot kiss on my neck. I stiffen at the contact and I'm sure he can feel my heartbeat as he continues assaulting my skin. My hands fly up to grab at his clothes as I feel his teeth come into contact with my skin. I inhale sharply, biting my lip.

"I have time right now," he suggests, eyes gleaming up at me.  
"I.."

I flounder around a little bit, fidgeting. The idea of… spending time with Lucifer was exciting. Inviting.

But it didn't sit well with me.

"Maybe.. Another time.." I croak out, looking away. It was embarrassing, turning him down.  
He immediately pulls back after my rejection with an understanding nod.  
"I apologize if I went too far."

"No! It's not you… I…" I trail off, mumbling.  
"It's alright. You don't owe me anything, or an explanation," he says with a smile. "It'll only make it more exciting when the time comes, if you'll allow me."

I look up at him and he's grinning smugly, but there's a sincere assurance in his expression.  
"Thank you, Lu." I kiss him chastely on his lips and wrap my arms around him for a little bit.  
"Of course."

I shut the door to his study behind me, finally leaving and making my way to Asmo who was probably huffing about having to wait so long for me.

I was glad, that Lucifer had stopped when I expressed discomfort. There were plenty of times when I had to shove off a partner because they took my discomfort as being cheeky or a decision that they could change if they just touched me more.

Funny that a demon was being more mindful than a human. I scoff at the thought, but knock at Asmo's door. The door flies open and the demon scrunches his face at me.  
"If you're late because you were banging Lucifer at least get rid of your horniness first before coming here."  
"I was not banging Lucifer."  
"Uh huh I can smell two ragingly horny people right now and one of them is standing in front of me. The other is from downstairs right around where Lucifer's study is. 'Just have to go get this to Lucifer first' huh?" he scoffs, but I can see the playful glint in his feigned annoyance.

He moves to the side and lets me in after his teasing that I urge to push into the depths of my memory already.  
"So what's the update on you two? Are you guys together?"

I sigh as he combs through my hair.  
"You seem to be awfully interested in this."  
"Of course. Life gets boring after a while, you know. This is probably the most entertaining thing that's been happening lately."  
"So my love life is just fun and games for you?"  
"So there is a love life?"

I scoff and he replies with a chuckle of his own.  
"Well?"

I smile a little bit, but he notices that it doesn't quite reach my eyes.  
"If you'd rather not speak of it, that's okay."  
"It's just that… Well… In short, I just have trust issues with relationships I guess," I laugh dryly. "I've had a good amount of failed relationships that left me pretty traumatized. Romantic or platonic."  
"Oh baby," he frowns, spinning me in my chair so that I face him.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"

I poured it out for him, my past experiences, my dilemma with Lucifer now. What I wanted, what I didn't want. He sat silently and absorbed all of the information, never making a comment out of his own sincerity.

"You're afraid to love Lucifer?"  
"Yes. I'm afraid to love him and for him to leave me. I'm also afraid of our… inevitable departure. When I die in a mere 70 years or so."  
Asmo's face crumples.

"I don't want to think about that yet."

I smile at his obvious discomfort at the idea of my death. It meant that he genuinely cared for me and whether or not I was around.

"Have you ever considered… No, nevermind," he laughs to himself.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera n Lucifer go on their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE!!!!  
> This content DOES gets a tiny tiny t i n y bit sexual, but there's nothing that bad! However, I'm just putting this here so that I can say I warned you :p
> 
> I promise it's not too much! But read my notes at the bottom for more notes about that!

"Happy birthday!"  
Mammon nearly shrieked as I ran right up to him with a big cake in a box.  
"What?!"  
"Happy! Birthday!" I beam and place the box down, giving him a hug.  
"It's that time of year already huh?"  
"Mmhmm"

"I heard ya got the others gifts, where's mine," he asks with a smug but excited look.  
"Well, your birthday kinda crept up on me, but I thought I could take you out for dinner. Nothing too expensive, okay!"

The dinner was chaotic. To say that was an _understatement_. I had to stop him from ordering more than he needed on multiple occasions. I had to tell the waiter to ignore the table if he was the one shouting and they nodded, irritated from their constant summoning.  
"Mammon, shut up!" I growl, digging my heel into his foot.  
"OW!" he shouts. Demons around us are murmuring at the commotion and I sigh.  
"Eat your dinner and shut up."  
  


"Thanks for takin me out, Sera!" He exclaimed as we left the busy restaurant. I had left a hefty tip and apologized profusely to the waiting staff, who shot me dirty looks already as a human.

I'm groaning from exhaustion as Mammon and I make our way back to the house. I wasn't exactly sure what to get Mammon for his birthday. Everything I could have thought of to just buy him felt like it would be sold back to the market for a heftier price, so I just decided with going a restaurant where he wouldn't be able to do that.

"Yep, no problem."  
I unlock the door and we both step inside the House.

"Where have you two been?"  
The booming voice scares Mammon who shrieks again and I turn.  
"Hi Lucifer."  
"I didn't do anything!" The demon beside me cries.

Lucifer eyes the both of us suspiciously, unamused.  
"I took him out to dinner. For his birthday."

He sighs and nods at this before Mammon scampers away to his room, flying up the stairs.  
"You know, you haven't taken _me_ out to dinner yet," Lucifer comments.  
"I don't see _you_ asking _me_ either."

He smirks a little bit, then tugs at my hand and pulls me toward him a little bit.  
"Let's get dinner together this weekend," Lucifer suggests lowly, bringing the back of my hand to his lips.  
"Sure, let's invite the others!"

He blinks a little bit before frowning.  
"I meant-"  
I cut him off with a laugh.  
"I know, love. It's a date, then." I lean up and place a quick kiss on his cheek.

Lucifer smiles for a little bit before whispering.  
"…Is this dinner your… _decision_ or is it just dinner?"

I bite my lip, knowing what he meant by his vague question. He was asking if I'd had enough time to think about the idea of us being actually together instead of dancing around the topic. We did everything others did in normal relationships, yet we weren't quite there yet.  
"I don't know. How about we see how the dinner goes? IF you impress me, maybe it'll be a yes," I smile.  
 _It's a yes already._

"Oh?" he grins. "Then should I try my best to charm you? Should I be trying to court you?"  
"Yes, _dear_. Try your hardest."

The week slowly inched by, every day closer and closer to our "date."  
After the silly banter we had back and forth, he dropped to another gentle whisper and kissed my forehead.  
  
_"You won't regret it," he promised. "I'll make sure of it."_  
  
Though the last part of the comment seemed a little bit less sincere and more playful, it made my heart swell regardless. He was being respectful of the fact that I was now on the line deciding it, meaning that he had his chance to push me over into accepting him as a lover. I'm sure he'd have no problems tipping my balance, but I was interested to see if he would really attempt to "court me" as he said. If he'd have some kind of plan to win me over as if he hadn't already.  
  
_"I'll handle all the details. You focus on getting pretty that night."_  
  
I giggled to myself, fiddling with a strand of my hair as I sat on my bed, staring up at my ceiling.  
  
I felt like a schoolgirl being asked out on her first date again. It was a nice feeling, it felt like I finally found happiness. Lucifer had been a hard nut to crack, but definitely rewarding in every way possible. He was now a good friend I confided in and, obviously, someone I love now.  
  
_Love_.  
  
The idea scared me out of plenty of potential relationships in the past few years. I had many chances with other men in the human world, but the idea of betrayal scared the living hell out of me and I always ended up backing out.  
It was time for me to grow up, and who else is better to help me through this than Lucifer?  
  
He was calm, wise, and very gentle to my complete surprise.  
I had always thought Lucifer to be a passionate lover, which he seemed to be. Perhaps it was my indecision and insecurities that brought out his gentle touches and words to reassure me that it would be okay. The thought of how gently and loving he was when I needed it warmed my chest and my heart swelled.   
  
Regardless of the reason, it was definitely one of the reasons I had decided to give us a chance.  
I was ready to love again. Ready to let Lucifer sweep me off my feet.  
  


"Hey, Asmo."  
"Yeah?"

I knocked on Asmo's open door as he was sitting there, painting and filing his nails.  
"Can youuuu uhhhh" I laugh sheepishly, trailing off. "Could you help do my make up?"

Asmo flies out of his chair and at me, still being mindful of his wet polish.  
"You're come to me to ask!" he gasps, eyes twinkling. "Yes, by the way, but what's the occasion?"  
"I'm... getting dinner with someone."

Asmo raises his brow. "I don't know if I want your dinner date to be Lucifer or not."  
"Why not?"  
"So it is?"  
I flush, but slowly nod my head.

"Oh, that’s great! I guess!" he laughs. "It's just 'cause it's Lucifer it's weird for me to see."  
"Why's that?"

He hums for a little bit.  
"Lucifer's never been the committed relationship kinda guy. I know he had hook ups or flings once in while, every couple hundred years about. It's usually like once every few hundred years actually."

My heart sinks at his comment about Lucifer not being a committed relationship person.  
"…Oh."  
I frown, rubbing my arm.  
"Don't take that to heart. Take it from me - even the rest of us brothers. Lucifer's never really been the way he is around another woman. You're different. If the rest of us can see that, then I can guarantee you that he does love you. More than his flings, at least."

"I… I just," I feel an uncomfortable twist in my gut.  
"Sweetie, are you okay? I'm sorry if what I said made you upset… I think you should know his past, but I can assure you he wouldn't do that to you."  
"I'm okay. Thanks. For telling me, I mean."

"What's the matter?" he asks, brushing my hair out of my face.  
"You know about my past, right? With my cheating boyfriends and the one who just left me because I wasn't as good as he thought I'd be?" I fidget.  
"…Oh, Sera. No, no. Lucifer wouldn't do that to you." Asmo reassures, holding my face in his hands.  
"How do you know?"

I feel tears stinging my eyes, but I will myself not to let them fall.  
"Maybe he'll also decide I'm not good enough and then he'll find someone else to satisfy him. He could have anyone he wants in a heartbeat. What if he only wants me for my body?"  
"Has Lucifer done something to make you feel that way?"  
I look down and think for a moment.

"We've gotten almost intimate many times… But I've always walked away or backed up.. I'm scared."  
"If he's still chasing after you despite you leaving him dry, I think it's safe to say he cares deeply about you, not just your body," he says with an amused huff.

I blush but nod slowly.  
"If you're still unsure, don't be. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."  
"No, It's okay. Thank you, though."

He smiles fondly at me and pinches one of my cheeks.  
"Well, the only way to really knock his socks off at this point is making you the most beautiful being that the Devildom will see! Maybe even as beautiful as me," he grins.  
"But, before I do your make up, go change into your dress."

I return to Asmo's room, stealthily avoiding being seen in the hall for too long wearing my dress, shutting the door behind me.  
"Are you sure you have to go on a date with Lucifer," Asmo comments. "I'd rather take you out instead."  
"Shut up," I laugh with a roll of my eyes.  
"You look beautiful, darling."

I smile at him and giggle, playing with the dress a little bit.  
The dress was a dark maroon color, a deep plunge cut down my chest, and a thigh high asymmetrical hem with a high slit that ended at my thighs. The back scooped down to a _somewhat_ modest level. The soft silky material hugged my body comfortably.  
I had gone shopping for a nice dress with Astre a few days ago even though she didn't quite approve of the reasoning.

"Do I look weird? Is it too much?"  
"Absolutely not," he chides. His eyes continue travelling down my dress, noting how it hugged my body nicely.

"Sera, where is your waist," he chuckles, patting the curve of my waist. I giggle at his compliment as he drags me to his chair.  
"If Lucifer isn't eating you out by the end of the night with that thigh high slit, you come to me instead."  
"Asmo!"  
"Kidding, dear. Well, not really but if you did that I think Lucifer would murder us both."

I continue laughing with a hot flush on my face from the idea. The dress was certainly _revealing_ but in a classy manner. I wouldn't be flashing anyone if I moved wrong, but it left enough skin to leave almost nothing to imagination.

By the time it was almost time to leave, Asmo was done applying makeup and doing my hair.  
I smile in the mirror, happy with how I look and thankful to the demon who's holding earrings to my ear to see which fits best.

He had gone with a slightly heavier blush look, my eyes a soft and warm, yet vibrant, peachy and golden look. My lipstick was just a shade darker red than my natural color, but still matched with the dress. He was dangling golden jewelry to me, slipping a ring onto my fingers and attaching a golden necklace that travelled down between my breasts. It was shimmery, easily drawing attention to my chest, but Asmo had only said "We want Lucifer to be lookin' there right?"

I had to stop myself from laughing in embarrassment. Asmo had re-painted my nails to a deep, velvety red to match the dress with a couple black lines and a gold accented fourth finger.

"Done!" he exhales, stepping back to admire his work. He moves the slightly curled hair from my neck and sprays some perfume on my neck and body.  
"Thank you, Asmo," I say with a smile.  
"No problem, dear. You know I'd never turn you down for something like this!"

My phone pings. It's a message from Lucifer wondering where I was.  
"I'm gonna get going now. Thank you for this, Asmo."  
He smiles and gives a tight hug, careful not to mess anything up.  
"Of course, baby. I expect to hear about everything tomorrow!" he snickers and I can't help but to roll my eyes as I leave his room. 

I walk to my bedroom, where Lucifer seemed to have been last, judging from his text.  
"Lu?"

I hear feet scuffling behind me and I whip around. A wobbly smile erupts on my face, trying to contain my happiness.

Lucifer is standing there, a few feet away. He's dressed into a suit. It has crisp lines.  
The thought of Lucifer going to have his suit pressed or doing it himself sent a happy flutter of butterflies through my stomach.  
"Hi," I giggle, walking toward him slowly.  
He doesn't say anything, only smiling at me. His eyes rake down my body. I know he's watching my thighs as I walk over to him, but I let him.

"You look nice," I comment, reaching to hold one of his hands.  
"You look beautiful."

I flush at his compliment and he leans in to leave a small kiss on my lips. I sigh into the kiss and internally sigh in relief.  
The lipstick Asmo had used was transfer proof, there was no lipstick on his lips.  
Though that wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it, I chuckle to myself.

Lucifer brings me to a restaurant, where he goes off and tells the host something before they nod. He motions me to follow, and they bring us to a private room.  
"Wow, a private room, huh?" I tease.  
"I figured we'd both enjoy it better if we were just alone."

He had ordered for the both of us to my relief. I had no idea what half of these things were.  
"And a bottle of Demonus?" I muse as a waiter brings in a bottle and two glasses. "You remember that I cannot get drunk off of it, right?"  
"This isn't Demonus," his eyes twinkle.  
"Oh?"  
"I've read that this will get humans drunk. I ordered it especially for my human lover."

I flushed heatedly at "my human lover" with a nervous laugh.  
"why don't we save the drunk Sera for the bedroom?"  
His brow quirks.  
"I mean. Somewhere safer."

He smirks, but continues to pour two glasses of the clear fluid and hands me one.  
I sniff the drink a little bit before giving it a sip.  
It gave the same buzz as Demonus, but more intense. Tasted sweet, but not too sweet.  
"It's good. Sweet."  
"I hope you enjoy it. I know how much you enjoy your sweet drinks, after all."  
  
We continue chatting away over dinner, occasionally sipping away at the alcohol slowly burning through my body.

Needless to say, I had gotten pretty tipsy at the end of our dinner. He had chuckled at my flushed, sleepy face when I started denying him refilling my glass.  
"Enough. I don't want to make a mess of myself. Maybe later."  
"Later?" he asks, ignoring my protest as he pours both of us another glass.  
Who was I to refuse a drink?

I brought the glass back up to my lips despite my previous denial.  
"I usually sober pretty quick. But who knows with this, whatever it is."  
Throwing my head back, the liquid travels down my throat in a hot, pleasant burn.

"No one said you had to take shots of them."  
"That's the best way to take alcohol, though."  
He hums, sipping his drink. His eyes never leave mine as I adjust my legs, bringing them up and crossing them. The dress was restricting, but somehow still stretched comfortably around my new position.

"I love your eyes. And your voice."

He blinks a little bit before chuckling.  
"Sometimes I wish I wasn't such a wuss so I could go down on you the way I want. I'd love your eyes and voice even more."

Lucifer coughs on his drink at my remark and clears his throat.  
"Sera," he warns.  
"What?" I smile. "I bet I'd have a fun time. I've always wanted to know how you'd sound and look. _And feel_."  
His eyes darken, but he says nothing.

I bite my lip, feeling myself grow warmer under his gaze.  
"I think it's time we leave now." he says suddenly, standing from his chair.  
"Ah. Wait a little longer until I sober up a little more."  
Lucifer nods at my request, but still moves a little closer towards me, sitting beside me.

My head falls onto his shoulder and I giggle a little at his sigh when I wrap my arms around his waist.  
"I promise I can usually hand my alcohol a little better than this."  
He scoffs, an amused exhale through his nose. His eyes watch my finger fumble with my phone and pull up the camera.

"What're you up to now?" he asks.  
"Just a picture. For our _first date_ ," I smile with a giggle and bring the phone up, pushing closer to him. My face is bright red from the alcohol, but I ignore it and focus on the amused twinkle in his eye as he reaches and grabs for the phone out of my hand after he hears a shutter. His other hand grabs my chin and kisses me deeply, leaving me to melt against him and lean back into his touch. There are a few more shutters, but I ignore them as I focus on his warmth.

I pull away, breathless and feeling myself growing considerably warmer before wrapping my arms around him again.

"Thank you for doing this with me," I whisper.  
"Of course."  
"I mean waiting for me."

He looks down at me now but I'm already gazing up at him.  
"I really appreciate you waiting for me. I can see now that I had nothing to worry about, but I'm happy that you remained true to your word."  
"The things I wouldn't do for you…" he smiles smugly.

His sincerity plus my drunken state did not mix well. It mixed too well, pushing me to lean up and kiss him again. Lucifer turned a little more, pulling me onto him as he continued licking and biting at my lower lip. His gloved fingers grazed my exposed thigh and I gasped into the kiss.  
  
"Lucifer…" I breathe, tilting my head back. His lips attach themselves onto my neck, sucking and biting his way down the plunge line of my dress.  
  
"You came dressed so prettily as if you would be my next meal, how am I supposed to hold back," he asks, hot breath fanning across my exposed skin. I whimper at the heat, his fingers snaking their way up the slit of my dress. They're dangerously close to my heat and I squirm a little bit, trying to wiggle his fingers higher up my thigh.

Suddenly, he stops and I blink, looking down at him as he shimmies me off of him. He clears his throat with a heavy inhale and exhale, then stands.  
"We should go."  
"Lucifer?" my heart sinks at his sudden rejection.

The ride home is quiet and awkward. Lucifer's eyes would flit to me once in a while, then look away again, as if he was checking if I was still there.  
The rejection was a sobering experience, it felt as though I hadn't had a sip of alcohol the whole night after that. I swallowed thickly and turned myself away from him a little more, looking out the window of the car until we stopped at the House.  
 _Is it me? Maybe he isn't attracted to me at all. Maybe all the times he had teased me were just jokes and he wasn't serious._  
I cover myself with my arms, suddenly feeling too aware of how much skin I was showing.

_"I just wish you were… a little more attractive?"_

The haunting words from my past rang in my head again and I swallowed, clenching my jaw. It was all I heard for the rest of the ride until we arrived at the House.

Lucifer walked up the stairs behind me, still wordless as we make our way to our bedrooms.  
"Good night," I murmur.

I open my door and close it behind me without waiting for him to reply and slide down the wood. My body feels a little numb as I find myself staring out the window for a few moments until there's a soft knock at the door.  
"Sera."

The voice shoots a hot sting to my eyes and I slowly stand, deciding on if I should open the door or not.  
 _"What is it."_  
"Open the door."  
"I can hear you _just fine_ like this."  
"Open the door. Please."

Lucifer's plead wrenches my heart and I crack it open, just enough to see him.  
"Can I come in?"  
Hesitantly, I nod, and let him into my room.

The door shuts behind me and I lean against it, hugging myself, still feeling too exposed in my dress. I feel myself reaching towards a sweater and slipping it over my head.  
"I pushed you away because you were drunk. Sera, I wanted to continue, but you were not in your right mind."

I don't reply, only looking to the side. He waits for a response, staring at me.  
"Why didn't you just say so?"  
"I didn't want you to insist that you weren't intoxicated. You have rejected me every time you were sober, I didn't want the alcohol to make a decision for you that you didn't want."  
He reaches for a hand folded into me. I let him tug at it and slowly let my eyes travel up to his again.

"If things were different, we would still be there. I'd have you to myself until the morning, if you'd let me."  
My brows furrow, trying to fight off the image and blush.  
"But only when you're ready," he continues. "I apologize for the sudden change of mind. I realize now that it was poorly handled."

I nod once, slowly. "I appreciate… you being mindful of my drunken state. I think I just want to be alone right now, though."  
Lucifer nods, but I see his jaw clench a little bit.  
"Right. Good night, beloved."

_"beloved."_

In the end, I was relieved and glad that Lucifer had spoken to me before he returned to his bedroom for the night. I was ashamed and embarrassed I had reacted so childishly.   
Despite my embarrassment, I was thankful he stopped where we were. There was a lot of alcohol buzzing through my body before.

I wouldn't lie, Lucifer had left me more than _bothered_ in multiple occasions, intentional or not. I felt bad sometimes for stringing him along only to stop because I felt scared, but he was always understanding and gentle. He always backed off when I asked.  
  
A pang of guilt shot through me.

He's been so _so_ understanding and kind about everything, and here I am sulking because he was being mindful of my own feelings.

I sigh, turning my sink on and grabbing a cleanser and make up remover.  
 _I should apologize. Tomorrow, so he knows they're my sober thoughts._  
  
Water dripped from my face as I stood there, still warm and prickly from the alcohol in my system. It felt surreal, suddenly.

Me standing in my bathroom, in love with a demon. The Demon of Pride. A _Demon Lord._

Everything about the situation was a red flag in human world context. I laughed a little to myself, patting my face dry.

I don't care anymore. I want to love Lucifer.

_It'd be the first thing I'd tell him tomorrow morning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm writing the future chapters, I would like to remind everyone again that this work will contain sexual themes, and when there is explicit content, I promise I will mark it and make it so that it'll be at the end of the chapter so if you don't want to read it, you can stop and you won't miss anything.  
> Thanks ! :-)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera tells Lucifer her decision
> 
> Things also get a lil spicy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE!!!  
> This chapter DOES include explicit content, and I will separate it at that point with a horizontal page break and some spaces.  
> After the horizontal page break, not much else happens so that if you don't want to read it, you can just skip and you won't miss anything!

The next morning, Sera woke up a little extra early. She brushed her teeth, changed, freshened up as soon as she woke up. There was a small, light mark on her neck from the night before when Lucifer had bit her. She blushed, but ignored it as she continued her routine.  
It was just a minute before Lucifer's alarm would go off, right on time. She brought herself to Lucifer's bedroom and unlocked his door with the key he'd given her. Peeking in, she noted that he was still in bed and asleep if he hadn't reacted to her coming in.

Gently, she laid herself down beside him, careful not to tug the blanket too much. She took his phone and held it, waiting for it to sound within the next few seconds.

Sera felt the phone vibrate and she locked it before it could fully stir him from his sleep. He grunted, but did not wake.  
Slowly, she lowered herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek softly.

"Lucifer, wake up."

She gently nudged him awake, stroking his cheek and hair. On the inside, she was nervous. What if he was upset at her childish behavior the night before?  
Trying to brave through her worries, she pecked his cheek again and again, until he slowly came to.  
"Good morning," she whispers, still stroking his face.  
"Sera..? What're you doing here?" He questions, but there's no tone of irritation. Just curiosity.

"I wanted to wake you up."  
"What a pleasant surprise," he smiles, turning her face to him again and leaving a warm kiss on her cheek. "Is there something else you needed?"

He noticed the moment he could form a coherent thought. She was anxious about something. Even when she wasn't doing her usually tells, he could tell.  
"Um.. About last night.." she trailed off, looking down. "I'm sorry… for acting so childish. You had my best interest in mind and I threw a tantrum."

He chuckles, then pulled her down again so that they laid together.  
"I already told you last night, I could have handled it a little better. I admit I was… a little harsh."  
"No, I'm glad you stopped. I don't know what would've happened if you didn’t," she says sheepishly.  
"I have a few ideas about what could've happened."

She giggles, slapping his arm.  
"Is that all you came by for?" he asks, feeling his eyes slipping shut again.  
"For the most part, yes. But I wanted to also tell you I've made my decision."

At that, his eyes open immediately and he turns his face to her. There's a dreadful look in his eyes, but part of him wants to hope he didn't majorly fuck up last night.  
"…What's your decision?" he whispers.  
"I want you. I want to love you, I want you to be my last love."

Lucifer fights off the urge to smile as widely as he wanted to, opting to kiss her instead so she couldn't see. She couldn't see his smile, but she certainly felt it in his kiss.

The air felt just a little more crisp to Sera. Her steps felt a little bouncier, she felt a little lighter. Her decision with Lucifer was something she could whole heartedly say she was happy with.  
The brothers noticed it, her unexplainable radiance she suddenly had.

"You seem happy."  
Sera looks at Beel, who had commented on her mood over the table at breakfast, but under the loud banter between the brothers. She nods with a sheepish smile.  
"I'm glad."

Beel was such a big sweetheart, she already knew Lucifer would have competition for who she loved hugging more. The Avatar of Gluttony was definitely up there on her list purely because he had such an innocent love for everything and was like an oversized puppy. Lucifer was first on the list solely because she loved him.  
  
For now, Lucifer had decided that they should keep their new, official relationship under the radar. The others that would find out would surely make a huge commotion about it. She had agreed, though upset that she would only be able to show her love for him behind closed doors.

Over the expanse of the next couple weeks, Sera feels like she's still floating. It was oddly amusing, acting as if her and Lucifer were strictly friends, maybe flirting, but not in an official relationship.   
  
"The less people know about us, the better."  
"That's okay with me, I'm not too fond of having overly public relationships anyways."  
"Don't think that has anything to do with our time together behind shut doors," he says, tugging on the tie of her RAD uniform toward him.

"Oh? What could you mean by that?" she challenged.  
He doesn't answer, just slamming her face into his in a heated kiss that left her melting against him. Her hands ran up and down his uniform clad chest and he hummed.  
"We really shouldn't do anything here," she murmured against his lips.  
"I know."

The two were still at the Academy, she had gone to visit him to "speak about important matters." They were currently tangled in each other's arms in the on going kiss where Lucifer was now leaning against the desk, Sera standing between his legs as she grabbed at his clothes. Her hands fumbled down the buckles of his uniform, unbuttoning them near the bottom of his jacket.  
  
**

**

The rest of this chapter is spicy explicit y'all who don't wanna read can leave.. Or stay if u want but for those who don't wanna read anything u might wanna leave now, I'll cut this chapter short for the sake of the innocent l o l

**

**

* * *

**

**

"This doesn't look like 'nothing,' my dear."  
"Shut up," she whips back leaning down to settle on her knees. The blood in Lucifer's body crashes downward to his growing erection in his slacks at the sight of her hastily unbuttoning his outfit to fish him out of his own pants.

Sera finally took hold on him, relishing in the heat in her hands. He hissed at the contact, but she laughs airily, beginning to pump him in her hands.  
"You remember what I said that night we had dinner right? When I was drunk."

How could he forget. Her drunken words that kept him up that night. When she said that she'd wished she could go down on him, that she wanted to know how he'd feel and sound. He felt pathetic, thinking of her drunken words as he touched himself to completion, only able to imagine what she had in mind when she said it. She was even upset that night, yet he couldn't help the painful heat the shot through him when she slurred those words through her lips.

She was certainly experiencing it now, the way he melted under her ministrations. Every sigh, groan, and piercing stare left her out of breath.

Her tongue tentatively licked at the head of his arousal and he cursed under his breath. Taking his hiss of appreciation as encouragement, she slowly began pushing her head down his length. She hollowed her cheeks, trying to wet the rest of him before she started to speed up, bobbing her head faster and working what she couldn't fit with twisting pumps of her hand.

Lucifer felt his hips stutter against her face plenty of times, he had to restrain himself before he choked her with himself. She looked up at his strained but flushed face.  
"What're you thinking of?" she said, chest heaving as she pulled off him. She used both hands to stroke him in the absence of her mouth.  
He laughed dryly.

"What do you think?" he looks down at her, then his dick.  
Sera chuckles, voice still raw. "You're holding back, Lucifer. Let loose. I promise to tap out if I can't handle it."

He growls with her permission and commands her to open her mouth again, which she gladly does. Her tongue hangs out as she looks him in the eye. Lucifer swears at the sight and she moans.

The sight of him stroking himself in front of her, at this angle, with her mouth waiting and open for him and the sound of him swearing under his breath in a choked voice was hot and she was sure she was dripping at this point. He takes hold of the strands of her hair while he guides himself into her waiting mouth and moans.

He watches her carefully, feeling how far he can slide in before she chokes. She relaxes and clenches her fist over her left thumb and breathes through her nose.  
"Fuck," Lucifer groans, watching himself fully sink into her mouth. She was flush against his hips and he held himself down her throat for a couple seconds longer before unsheathing himself.  
She gasps and coughs, breathing in deeply with a smile on her face.

"That was nice," she says, chuckling. Her words and laugh are out of breath. "Again."  
Lucifer's brow quirks and he watches her come closer to his crotch, kissing up his length from the base to the tip. She suckles on the tip a little bit before sucking it back into his mouth, bobbing up and down on it again before relaxing and sliding him further down her mouth.

Her eyes teared and twitched at the intrusion, but she relished in the way it choked her, the way it hurt. She chokes and takes it as her cue to pull off of him.  
The feeling of his length pulling out of her was almost addicting. She loved the way he felt in her, but the pull out was somehow satisfying.

"Take me."

Lucifer pulled her up in an instant, slamming her back onto his desk. He silently thanked himself for always keeping papers off his desk, but quickly turned his attention back to his squirming lover below him. His lips sucked at her neck, biting and licking at her pulse.  
"Are you sure you don't want to save that for a better place and time?" he asks, brow quirked again.  
"You can love me later, I need you to fuck me raw right now, Lucifer."

He shudders with a growl and pops open the buttons on her uniform until she can slide open her top layers. His hands slip up her legs, letting his nails dig into her. She moaned at the feeling, pulling at him to lift herself up and kissing him. Her licked into her mouth, finding himself throb at the fact that her mouth tasted of him. While she busied herself with Lucifer's tongue, his hand made its way to her core and he cupped her. He tugged off her panties, hastily inserting a finger into her.

Sera's cry was muffled from his lips still over hers, as was the stream of moans she released from his finger pumping in and out of her, occasionally curling in her. Her legs shook around him and she writhed in pleasure.

His other hand growled and wrapped around her neck, then pushed her down onto the table again. She jolted at the pressure around her neck and felt her eyes almost roll back.  
"You like being choked like a little whore?" He laughs darkly, two fingers now pumping in and out of her. She whimpers at the added friction, desperately grasping at the edges of his desk like a life line.  
"Answer me," he growls, applying more pressure to her neck, but still being careful of his strength.

She chokes out a moan that comes out as a whine from the constricted air pipes.  
"Answer me," he repeats, more urgent this time.  
As she opens her mouth to answer, he inserts a third finger into her. She gasps out and her back arches off the table as she jolts around his fingers. He groans and leans down, biting into her neck at the feeling of her walls tightening around his finger.

Sera pants, feeling his fingers continue their assault, rubbing her walls and she nearly cries.  
"Lucifer," she moans quietly, kissing him again.  
He pulls back from the kiss and leans back a little bit, taking in the view. Her legs were wrapped around his waist urgently trying to guide him into her heat. Lucifer licked his teeth and lips, tearing off his gloves and continues languidly stroking himself. She shudders at the sight, watching him from propped up elbows on the table.  
"Lucifer, please," she whimpers. One of her hands snake down to her slit, opening herself open for him.

He has to will himself not to cum at just the sight. She was splayed out for him, so willing to have him, almost begging to have him in her.  
Lucifer figure he'd be nice to her, this was their first time together after all. He sank into her and groaned with every inch he buried in her. She panted beneath him, wiggling her hips to try to get him in faster and deeper.  
"Stay still," he growled.  
"Make me."

He glares at her dangerously and slams forward with no warning. She almost screams, but he muffles her, slapping his hand over her mouth.  
"You have to stay silent," he breathes into her ear. "We are still at the Academy."

She nods wordlessly and he looks over at his discarded gloves before picking the one that was in her up. He motions for her to open her mouth and he puts the glove in.

Sera shivered at the unspoken words.  
He would not hold back on her, and he warned her from his gesture. She'd need something to bite down on.

Lucifer pulled back slowly, relishing in the way her walls dragged with him. He pumped back in at a steady, slow rate. She whimpered again, moving slightly when his hips snapped into her. Sera tried slamming her hips back down on his, trying to match his pace as he took her.

Soon enough, he started losing his restrain and slowly began picking up his pace. He was well aware of how loudly he was breathing, grunting with every thrust. She cried with every thrust, and she was now suddenly glad that he had his glove to bite down on.

At this point, she was mildly concerned Lucifer would break the desk at the speed and fervor he was fucking her. She was definitely concerned about her ability to walk after this, but a particular angled thrust broker her out of her worried thoughts.

"Mmh-" She moaned loudly, even through the glove and he eyed her. Their eyes connected and she gasped and choked out another long moan. He swore, drooping as he felt her spasm and constrict around her. He had to stop his hips, the feeling almost pushing him over the edge.

She had cum from the eye contact they made, it stroked his ego far too much and he took pride in the fact that just a look had tipped her over the edge.  
She laid there, spent and exhausted but silently moaning from Lucifer still thrusting into her.

He ripped the glove out of her mouth and she gasped.  
"Say my name. Say who you belong to," he ordered, hips losing their rhythm. He was close.

"Lucifer," she moans, eyes slipping shut from the pleasure.  
"Louder."  
"Lucifer!" she grits her teeth, eyes scrunching at another building orgasm.

He bites his lip and pulls out briefly before taking her and flipping her over. She grunted at the sudden change but almost screamed when he entered her again. The different angle made all the difference and she was letting moans fall from her loosely now.

She tried to relax, breathing against the desk as her face pushed into it harshly with each slam of Lucifer's hips against her backside. All she could hear were her own moans, Lucifer's heavy grunts, and the loud slapping of his hips against her. She whimpered, looking back at her just over her shoulder, her legs felt as if they'd give out soon.

"You're doing so well," he whispered, one hand grabbing a handful of her ass. She moaned at the feeling and when he retracted his hand, he brought it back down on her. She gasped and her legs twitched. Lucifer groaned at the reddening mark and chuckled.  
"You're so easy to please, you'll like anything if it hurts," he comments out loud with an evil grin. "We'll have to explore that more when we're in my bedroom tonight."

She shudders at the promise and tries to reply, but each time she tries, her voice is cut off with a moan.  
"Lucifer, please, I'm close," she pants. He growls and slams his hand down, fumbling to hold her wrists in one while grabbing a fistful of her hair with the other hand. She cries out from the harsh tug at her scalp and convulses around him.  
He curses loudly, and Sera feels his hips stutter before a low, deep moan that rumbles through her. She can only whimper pathetically, relishing in the feeling of his hot seed pump into her before he droops down, panting against her neck.

They stay still for a little while before he pulls out, watching as some of his cum spill out from her. He licks his lips, but decides to wait until tonight for the second round.  
Lucifer hears her softly giggle and he looks back up at her face. Her face is still resting against his desk until she pushes herself up. She moans softly from the struggle before he tells her to stay still.  
"Let me help clean you up first, love."

He pulls out paper towels from his desk drawer and she listens, still bent over his desk with his cum leaking out of her. Lucifer finds himself having to restrain himself from doing any more than just wiping away at her, but once he does, he slowly pulls up her paints and kisses her thighs.

He feels her turn around from her position, leaning against the desk now. She busies herself, buttoning up her top again and smoothing her hair out.  
"Never thought our first time would be on your desk at the academy," she admits with a grin.  
"Oh? So you've thought about our first time," he suggests.  
"Of course."

"Do enlighten me."

She smiles innocently, before fixing herself up a little more.  
"Of course I'd always imagined something hot and steamy like this, but I always thought about how you'd be as a gentle lover."

He frowns slightly.  
"I apologize. Was I too rough?" he asks with concern, brushing his fingers against her neck where he saw multiple red marks blooming already. His lips twitch with a small smirk, an overwhelming sense of pride from the sight of her completely marked up as his. She smelled of him at this point, and she was certainly filled with him.  
"No. I loved it," she said, kissing him softly. He shuddered from the love he felt from her before she pulled back and smiled. "So, tonight?"

"Of course," he said with a smug smile. "Did you have a fun time like you hoped you would?"  
She returned his smile with the same cockiness.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have barely ever written smut before..... as you can probably tell,,,,,but I was like why not heheh
> 
> Anyways, I hope it wasn't too bad but I'll probably write more in the future as a part of this work :o


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera takes Satan to the human world to celebrate his birthday and encounters an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE!!! This chapter does include explicit content!!  
> Just as before, I will break the page and have extra spaces to separate the content and it will be at the END of the chapter so that if you leave, you will not miss anything. I've also added spaces at the end (hopefully they are enough) so that you can .... maybe comment.... if u want hehe  
> Thanks again for reading!

The next few weeks felt like a blink. Everything happened so fast during their secretive affair. Every morning, Sera crept into his room a few minutes before his alarm would ring and she would wake him up herself, kissing him awake and leaving trails of her love down his body until he would wake up.

Some mornings, he would claim to "want to start the day off right" and he'd take her in the early hours of the morning. They were extra careful not to mark each other in visible places, seeing that their relationships was still under wraps.

On some mornings, he would already be awake, waiting for her to enter just to be cheeky so that she couldn't have her way.

As the days passed on, she would slowly wake up earlier and earlier so they would try to beat the clock, and beat each other. He was unbelievably soft in the earlier hours of the day, when his mood had yet to be soured by anything.

On the days when there were warm rays of sunlight peeking into the room, they would lay in bed a little longer than they probably should have, basking in the warmth of the rays and of each other.

"I'm just curious, why is it that you want to have this be quiet?" Sera asked, wrapped in his arms. His wings were splayed out, soaking up the sunrays and wrapped around her. She looked up at him under the shade of his wings.  
"If word were to get out that you are my lover, there would be demons that would start targeting you in order to get to me. You could be hurt."

She hums, not realizing the dangers of that before.  
"Sometimes I forget that you're a high and mighty figure here."

One of his eyes open at that. "And why is that?"  
"Because of moments like these," she smiles, pecking his cheek. "You're so cuddly in the mornings."

His wings retract and he rolls up. "Alright, get out. We have to leave to meet Diavolo soon, anyways."   
Sera whines with a laugh. "No, come back," she giggles, tugging his arm, but he gets up to start his morning anyways.

"Sera, good morning," Diavolo greets as she takes her seat across from him and next to Lucifer again.  
"Hello, Lord Diavolo."  
"Your time here is starting to come to an end. How do you feel about that?"

"Ah."  
Lucifer tenses beside her.

He smiles. "You've forgotten? My dear, it is already October. You have about three months left here."  
Diavolo's smile widens a little more.

"Or perhaps, have you been distracted?"

Sera blushes a little bit at his implication and wandering eyes that flit back between the Demon Lord and human.  
"There's no need to hide it. I know everything. It's all over Lucifer's face when he comes in for work."  
She glances over at his hardened gaze.

"What are you implying?" he barks, glowering at the Prince.  
Diavolo only laughs, unfazed by the threat. "It's rather cute. Lucifer comes into work in such a good mood on most days now. I'm sure his office desk at the Academy can speak for itself."

Sera steams and stammers at his joke, remembering their frequent quickies over, under, or on the poor table. Lucifer scoffs next to her, trying to cover up whatever he was feeling.  
"Don't even ask how I know. I know you two are wondering, but I'm not stupid. I can also tell when you're lying so don't even try to wiggle yourself out of this," he laughs loudly. "Maybe open a window afterward too."  
It takes all of Sera's will power not to jump on him and choke him.

"Anyways, back to your question before," she clears her throat instead. "About my time coming to an end here, I mean."  
He nods, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm sure you can already tell, but I'm quite attached to a few demons here. I was wondering… would I be able to keep my D.D.D. after I leave? Or will I have to return it when I leave?"

"That device will wipe itself clean of anything sensitive to the Devildom once you leave, but any messages, photos, etc. will be yours to keep when you leave here."  
She blinks for a second before asking, "how do sensitive things get deleted?"  
"We scan through it with key words and some of my workers briefly look through messages and photos. Only if you decide to take the device with you, of course. Otherwise, you leave it here and we toss it."

She nods. "I see. Thank you.. Would I be able to contact anyone here with the D.D.D?"  
"Yes, of course. If you decide to text or call any of us here while you are back in your realm, we will receive everything."  
"That's great to hear," she sighs in relief. It felt like a weight off her shoulders.

Maybe she and Lucifer would be okay after all, even when she returned back to her own world. The thought put a smile on her face.

"Today was nice. Good news, in the end I guess," Sera mentioned on the walk back home. They had left the Palace a few moments ago and were making their way back home now.  
"What was the good news?"  
"The fact I get to be able to bother you even from my own realm when I have to leave."

The words lingered on her tongue a little too long, the topic still a little sensitive and heavy to think about.

"I'll have to leave soon, Lu."  
Sera's eyes cast downward, unable to meet Lucifer's.  
"But we'll make most of what we have left, right? You'll visit, right? Am I allowed to visit?" she asks when he doesn't reply.

Again, he says nothing, but slips his hand through hers and squeezes.  
"We're in public," she warns, trying to tug her hand away. He doesn't budge, only holding onto her despite her protests. She exhales an amused huff and gives up resisting, only squeezing him back.

"Satan!"  
  
The blonde turns at the call of his name, stumbling backward to catch the human who flung herself onto him.  
"Happy birthday!" she coos, squeezing him tightly. He laughs a little bit but pats her back.  
"Thank you, Sera. It's been a while since anyone made a deal out of it."  
"That's why," she draws out while pulling back a little bit to look up at him. "I'm taking you out! To the human world."  
"Huh?"

Shortly after Sera and Lucifer returned home from the meeting with Diavolo, she had messaged him and asked him for one last favor regarding the brothers' birthdays. She had questioned if she was allowed to take Satan out to the human world for his birthday, especially since Satan would be able to control himself as normal person(or demon).  
Diavolo allowed it, but that led me to having to ask Lucifer to open a gate for us once again.

He had agreed too, more than happy to allow Sera and his brother go to the human world so that his brother could enjoy his birthday gift.

"We're going to a café. But it's also a library! Are you free this weekend?"  
"Hmm.. Yes, I am. Oh, this is wonderful!" he smiles brightly.  
"I'll buy you whatever books you're interested in, so start researching if there's any kind of book you'd like." Satan's radiant smile put a smile on her own face. He was easy to please with things like this, and she was glad that their birthday outing would not seem to be as chaotic as Mammon's was.  
  


The first flutter of Sera's eyelids that Friday were quick. She awoke as soon as she could and gently nudged Lucifer awake beside her.  
"Wake up," she murmured into his skin as she peppered kisses along his cheek and neck. Sera continued nuzzling against him and placing more kisses along his skin until he stirred.

Her method of waking him seemed to be the most beneficial, he would wake up with a small smile or smirk on his face at the feeling of her pressing her lips against his skin. He enjoyed waking up to the feeling of her kissing him, and she enjoyed kissing him the moment she woke up. It was a win-win situation neither could definitely not complain about.

"Today's Satan's birthday outing," she reminded and he sighed.  
"You're going on a date with one of my brothers again," he rephrased.  
"No," she sighed with an amused smile. "How about this, then?"

At her question, Lucifer hummed, but still had his eyes shut.  
"When I get back," she whispered, kissing right by his ear. He shuddered at her warm breath and inhaled deeply. "We can spend our night together again, deal? Just like last night."

She giggled and when he opened one of his eyes, she gestured to their very naked bodies against each other with a glance.  
"Sounds like a deal," he grunts as he rolls up. The blankets fall off of the both of them and he openly glances up and down her exposed upper body. There are dark marks on her lower chest and upper stomach area, a safe area where there shouldn't be any other eyes looking at.  
"Get up before we waste any more time in bed," she laughs and shifts off the bed, feeling the silky cold sheets glide against her skin.

"We have a few minutes," he suggests.  
"No, we do not," she laughs as she pulls on a shirt. "Save it for tonight."

His body thrums in anticipation, but he wills himself to calm down and watches her leave after she fully dresses herself.

"The human world," Satan inhales and exhales after Lucifer closes the gate behind us. We stood beside each other, the two of us in a dark alley away from prying eyes.  
"Smells like garbage and rat shit, don't inhale for too long," Sera says with a roll of her eyes.  
"It does, but I'm rather excited for today. Thank you again for this," he smiles. She returns his smile with a grin of her own and tugs his arm.

"Come on, let's go. You got your book ideas on hand?"   
He nods excitedly, no longer bothering to contain his expressions.

Sera drags Satan to the café and up the stairs to the massive library on the second and third floor. His eyes almost twinkle and she sets him off to go look for the books while closely trailing behind him.  
"This place is amazing! Did you come here often before?" he asks, tipping the spines of a few books to peek around.  
She nods with a hum behind him. "Yes, this is a pretty common place I visited with a few friends before. We'd come every few weeks on the weekends because we like the café below, but it was a cute homey vibe here with the library."

He nods in agreement. "It's a wonderful establishment."  
She smiles at him as he wanders around, looking at a piece of paper he brought with a little list on it.

An hour or so passes and Satan is finally content with a few books that I gladly take off his hands.  
"I'll bring this to the register. Why don't you head downstairs and look at the menu for what you'd like to order? We can have some coffee or whatever for a bit and then we can go to the pier."

Sera stands at the register with some money from Diavolo (again) and waits for the cashier to return the card.  
"Thank you, have a good day," she says with a smile before turning.  
  


"Sera?"

The girl freezes at the familiar voice. A human girl's voice. She contemplates just ignoring it and continuing to walk, even though she wants to turn and run to her so much. The hesitation makes her stand in place too long, and the voice comes closer.  
"It's you, isn't it?"

She swallows thickly and turns around, nervous.  
"Hello, Steph," she smiles.  
"Oh my god," the other girl almost cries and runs to her, engulfing her with a hug. "You're back?"

Sera inhales and coughs a little bit.  
"No. I'm here to visit. I can't stay too long, just today." Sera explains quickly, looking around to see if Satan is nearby. "I don't know if I can talk with you, it feels wrong."

Steph watches her look around and then frowns. "Let's go. I'll sneak you out, here wear my jacket."  
She begins shrugging her jacket off quickly and tries to wrap it around and over Sera.

"Wait- no, what're you doing?"  
"Is someone here with you? I'll sneak you out, I'll help you. Come on," she urges.  
"No, Steph, it's okay."  
"What do you mean it's okay? You were kidnapped and dragged to live with demons for a year," she hisses.

"I know how it sounds, I was just as against it before. But…" she trails off, noticing that Satan is relatively close by. He's standing at a distance from the two to give her space, but watches questioningly. Sera waves and motions for him to give her a minute to which he nods at and turns again, looking out the storefront.

"Him?" Steph asks, eyeing the blonde.  
"Steph, I promise I'm okay. It was nice to see you again, but I should get going. I miss you," Sera whispers. "I'm almost done there. When I get back, expect a text from me and we can hang out again, okay? All of us."

She nods solemnly. "Are you sure? You'll be okay? How are you doing?"  
"I'm doing fine. Don't worry," Sera smiles. "I'd keep in touch if I could, but I'm doing well… I promise. Please just trust me on this, I'll let you know when I return. I'm safe and happy there, it's okay."

Steph hesitantly nods but turns and lets the other go. She looks toward Satan, whose back is still turned to them, and quickly pulls in Steph for a hug.  
"I'll see you soon, okay?" Sera promises. The other nods and releases her.

"Here's your gift," Sera exclaims and pushes the bag to him. He smiles and looks into the bag.  
"Thank you, Sera. I really loved today."  
"Any time," she smiles, glancing over her shoulder. Steph is watching them cautiously but discreetly.  
"Who was that?" Satan asks.

Sera wonders if she should lie about it or just come clean.  
"It was… someone I knew. My roommate," she winces. "She wanted to know how I was doing. Down there, I mean. I told her I was happy and that she didn't have to worry."  
"Oh."

Sera laughs. "It's pretty surprising as a human to say and as a human to hear that I'm doing well down in the Devildom. I… feel like I should not speak of this encounter to the others… I feel like I just broke a rule. Please promise you'll keep it a secret?"  
Satan nods. "I agree. It feels odd that you met someone and spoke with them. I'll keep it a secret for you, of course."

She sighs in relief and gives him a tight hug. The hug is more for her human friend to see to assure her that she was doing well and getting along with others.  
"Thanks, Satan," she whispers. "Anyways, what'd you decide on to order?"

Sera notices Steph walking closer, looking more alarmed than before. It seemed like the embrace didn't send the intended message.  
"I'm not too picky about drinks- what're you looking at?" Satan asks, frowning at Sera's eyes connecting with Steph's.

The other human girl's gaze looked questioning and looked very disturbed. Satan turns and eyes Steph, finally. He blinks at her surprised face.

Sera sighs and groans internally.  
"I think it'll be better to just address this head on. Steph, come here."

The other girl hesitantly comes over, stepping closer to Sera than Satan.  
"Steph, this is Satan."  
"Satan??" she hisses quietly to Sera. "Like, the devil??"

Satan frowns, obviously hearing her disapproval but nods. "Yes. What's your name?"  
Steph freezes beside Sera.  
"This is Steph. Anyways, Steph, I'll say it again. I'm at no danger down there. I'm really fine, and there are good demons there that are actually very nice. This is one of them. Today's his birthday, so I thought he'd enjoy it here in this café because he likes books. Very normal of us, right?"

Steph looks taken aback. Satan looks a little touched at Sera defending him, but nods.  
"Steph. I told you before. I promise I'm okay. I'm happy there, the only bad thing is that I have to be in school again," she laughs. Steph smiles at her joke warily.  
"Please. I'll be okay. I have friends there."  
"And a lover," Satan adds.

Both humans' eyes widen, but they go to different places. Sera's hardens into a glare at Satan and Steph's widen at her friend.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, he's joking. Anyways, we should get going now. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Sera finally goes to the cashier to order drinks for the two of them and sighs.  
"Joking, huh?" Satan muses behind her.  
"Let's just go," Sera grumbles after accepting the drinks from the workers.

Satan sips away at his drink as they make their way through the town.  
"Would you like to just return back home now?" he offers. "You look a little tired after that."

Sera sighs again but shakes her head. "I'm alright. Don't worry about it. Let's go to the pier for a little first."

Satan quietly sips his drink, trying to be respectful of Sera's silence as they sit on the pier. The view across the river was nice, it was a comfortable but windy day, and there was no reason for her to not smile.

"…"

He frowns, eyeing her as she stares across the river.  
"Sera? Are you okay?" he asks cautiously.  
Her daze seems to snap at his voice.  
"Oh.. Um. Yes, I'm fine. Sorry," she says with a small smile. It doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"What're you thinking about?"

She sighs now and rubs her arms.  
"I… I promised my friend before that I would return. And I will, I have to. But that means… That means I have to leave you guys," she whispers. "Like for a long time. My life is only so short, I only have that much time to be able to visit you guys while I'm still young and healthy."

Satan sighs now.  
"Don't worry about that, okay?" he smiles, pulling her in beside him. She nods again and settles into his embrace, watching the sky in silence with the demon for what seems to be hours.

The sky begins to dim softly and she pulls from his warmth.  
"Why don't we head back now? You can go and start on your books if you'd like. It's almost time for Lucifer to come fetch us anyways," Sera suggests, grunting as she stretches when she stands.  
"Sure. Let's go home now."

Lucifer opens the gate a little sooner than he should and waits in the alley for his brother and Sera, checking his D.D.D. for the time again. When he hears their familiar voices near he pushes himself off the wall.  
"Welcome back."

The three of them return to the House and Sera bids Satan good night as he goes off to his room to bury himself in the books she bought him before.  
"How was it?" Lucifer asks when it's just him and Sera left behind.  
"It was nice. It was a nice day today, so that was good," she smiles. "Missed you though."

Sera smiles cheekily and leans up to peck his cheek.  
"So," he trails off. "You promised me something this morning, didn't you?"  
She sighs with a laugh. "Is that really all you think of? All you thought of today?"

Sera has to resist another urge to giggle when she feels him dip down and nip at her neck.  
"It was hard being away from you today, knowing you'd be out and about with my brother."  
"We did cuddle at the pier," Sera muses. Lucifer stiffens beside her and glares threateningly.  
"Wish it was you, though," she continues with a laugh. She playfully pats his chest and continues walking, leaving him behind.

Sera pads her way toward the bedrooms, stopping at Lucifer's and waiting for him to open it for them. When she's let in, she flops onto his silky sheets again and inhales.  
The day had been draining. After she had spoken with her old friend, she felt so torn.

She loved her friends from home, they were who had finally set her free from years of torment with her family. But here, the brothers… They made her feel herself again. Being with Lucifer was a breath of fresh air.

Sera looked at him as he went and shrugged his coat off before joining her on the bed. The comfortable dip of the bed, the warmth radiating off his body, his sigh of relaxation when he pulled her to him. It was all her favorite experiences of her life so far. Better than the first night moved out of her house, better than the feeling of graduating. Nothing could compare to the way Lucifer would open up and just soften.

She smiled and slowly stroked his hair as he buried his face into her neck. Her arms wrapped around him and he had to stop himself from purring, instead replacing it with a content sigh.  
"What were you up to today?" she asks, still running her fingers through his hair.  
"Work."

She giggles at his grunted response. "Yes, of course, but what've you been working on?"  
"The project Diavolo had made me start," he spits. She feels his brows knit on her skin.  
"The deadline is coming soon, and I've been far too distracted to be ahead of the curve. If anything, I'm falling behind on the deliverables."

Sera frowns now and strokes his cheek.  
"Am I distracting you?" she asks.  
"It's a welcome distraction."  
"But a distraction nonetheless," she counters.

He makes a sound, but doesn't say anything else.  
"I'll stay away from you for a little bit until your project is done. I think it's for the best."

The loving side of Lucifer wants her to take back her offer, but his loyal side to Diavolo agreed with her suggestion. When he doesn't reply, Sera takes it as an agreement.  
"I'll come by once in a while to help out with anything if you need, just let me know," she offers quietly with a small kiss to his temple.

"But, after tonight."  
Lucifer stirs at that and looks up at her.  
"Have you been stressed?" she continues with a soft purr in her voice, gently angling his chin up to look her in the eye. "Lay back, I'll take care of you."

**  
**  
Spicy (explicit) content below! This is basically the end of anything significant for the chapter. Thank you for reading up to this point If you're leaving!  
**  
**  
\---

Again, I'm not too familiar with writing smut so I hope this isn't disappointing oops :^(   
there'll likely be one or two more scenes so hhhh  
**  
**

Sera slowly pushed Lucifer onto his back and he eagerly settled into the sheets, watching her as she shimmied down his body. Her fingers ghosted over his body in hot trails as she left kisses along his exposed neck. She fumbled with his buttons, popping them open as her lips traveled down his body.

He hissed in pleasure, feeling her nibble and kiss down his abs. She stopped and pressed hot kisses against his v line while unbutton his pants. Lucifer lifted his hips up slightly and she tugged his pants and boxers down in one yank.

His erection sprang up from its confines and she smiled up at him, making eye contact as she gently held him in her hands. Lucifer's jaw clenched at the sight in anticipation and felt his head loll back when she licked at the head. Sera pooled her saliva at the bottom of her mouth and took him into her mouth, relishing in his taste and feel as his hard skin slid through her mouth.

Her tongue caught every ridge and vein of his arousal and he inhaled, focusing on the feel of her warm mouth around him. She pumped him with what she couldn't comfortably fit in her mouth and slid up and down on him, waiting for him to become slick. Her tongue prodded at the slit and he cursed under his breath, reaching to grab her.

She pulled off when his hands came into contact with her skin.  
"Don't move. Just focus on relaxing," she chided, voice raw from her ministrations. He frowned, but relaxed his hands and they fell back to his sides. Content, she went back down on him with more energy, shamelessly slurping loudly along his erection.

His hips stuttered further into her throat and she moaned around him, pulling off with a heave. Sera licked her lips, eyes glinting with lust as she continued pumping him, spreading the moisture along his entire length before coming up to her knees. Lucifer twitched at the sight of her straddling him, her strong thighs resting beside him and his hand reached back up to feel her.

She laughed airily. "You can touch if you want. Just no doing any work, mister."  
In reality, she had just wanted to feel his touch on her even when she had told him to lay back and let her do everything. Sera reached for one of his hands and laced her fingers with his for support, her other hand holding his arousal and guiding him into her.

His tip prodded against her and she bit her lip, the anticipation of the pain and stretch holding her back. She slowly lowered herself, holding her breath until she was fully seated on him. Lucifer brought her hand to his face and kissed her hands softly. At this gesture, she realized how hard she was gripping his hand and she laughed a little bit, loosening her grip before unraveling their fingers. She brought his face to hers and kissed him slowly, her other hand now on his shoulder as she slowly brought herself off of him.

The drag of his erection ripped a moan from her and her face fell to his neck in a gasping breath. He chuckled against her, stroking her hair.  
"Do you want me to take over?" he offered with a whisper. She shook her head and continued pulling off of him and dropping. She cried out and clenched around him in pain and pleasure and he hissed as he felt her walls tighten.

Sera continued fucking herself on him, ignoring the burning in her legs as she focused on him, the way he felt, looked, everything. He continued kissing her, stroking her and whispering praises, rubbing away and kissing away the tears that slipped from her eyes.

Her pants grew louder and harsher, her hips losing their steady rhythm and he felt himself growing closer with each grind of her hips against him.  
"I'm close," he groans.

She takes it as an encouragement and uses the last of her strength to push his chest so that he fell back down. She propped herself on his chest and slammed herself against him, hips gyrating in every way until she heard a choked moan from him.

The heat bursting in her shot a loud moan from her as well and she cried, slumping forward on top of him.

She moaned weakly, out of breath and energy as he kissed her and rubbed circles in her back.  
His softening cock was still in her and she felt too lazy to get off of him, but Lucifer seemed to not mind either.

After her legs finally rested, she pulled off of him and moaned a little bit at the feeling of him slipping out of her. Some of his cum dribbled out with it and slid down her thighs. Lucifer inhaled sharply at the sight and watched her collect some off of her inner thigh on her finger. Her eyes connected with his as she brought it to her lips and sucked it off her fingers.

Lucifer's jaw clenched at the sight and he felt himself harden when she moaned around her finger. Her cheeks hollowed around it all while keeping eye contact with him.

He pulled her arm, grabbing her against him and grinned down at her smugly.  
"How about I lead for the rest of tonight? I had a lot to think about before while you were out."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera begins to contemplate on how to stay in the Devildom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter wasn't too much but it's setting up what's happening later to stick with me through this too I love all of your support !! <3

About a month passes since the incident with Sera running into Steph. It's mid November at this point, and Sera begins counting the days that she has left in the Devildom with remorse. She had no choice but to return to the human world, but surely they would allow her to stay if she really wanted to?

Sera mindlessly flipped through a book, no longer reading its contents as she sighed again.

A human living in the Devildom when they were young and healthy was already a risk - demons everywhere that are looking to swipe at you for the sake of it. Word of her relationship with Lucifer slowly spread across the brothers and once it spread to all of them, somehow the entirety of RAD knew. Multiple times, Sera was shoved around and threatened by other female demons who seemed to be infatuated with Lucifer.

The others times she was more dangerously threatened were when a few demons had a bone to pick with Lucifer. They'd try to trap or take her away to use her as leverage against him, but she usually managed to slip away and run off somewhere safe.

Lucifer knew. She had told him once when his office was the closest safe space as she ran from a small group of demons in the hallways.

"There are a few people you've upset," Sera had laughed, out of breath when she ran into Lucifer's office.  
"What are you talking about," he asked, startled from her abrupt entry. She usually knocked or at least came in quieter.

"There are some demons on my ass trying to beat the daylights out of me to make you mad."  
Lucifer stood quickly, his chair pushing back with him.  
"Who. Show me," he demanded, marching out of the room with his wings unravelling behind him.

That was just one occasion, though. The longer Sera had stayed safe from those demons hands, the more demons heard of unsuccessful attempts at capturing her.

Sera always needed Astre to follow her into the bathroom with her and have her stand inside the bathroom to make sure she was actually safe after she left the stalls.�  
"I'm so sorry," Sera had sighed. It had been only a couple weeks, but none of the attacks seemed to be slowing down.  
"No problem, love. I can't believe this is happening," Astre grumbled. "These guys really have nothing better to do?"

Astre glared down a demon who eyed her suspiciously and hissed.  
"Yeah, well I definitely would be way worse if your mom hadn't given me this," Sera sighed again.

Astre's mother had heard of Sera's situation from both word of mouth and her own daughter and gave her an amulet. It helped to prevent lower level demons from scenting her out. They could still recognize and see her, obviously, but it helped to prevent those that would seek her out from far away at the least.

"She's worried about you, she asks me sometimes how you're doing."  
The two of them continued walking through the halls, Astre puffing out protectively in her demon form to help shield Sera from others' eyes.  
"Tell your mom I'm doing fine, and thank her again for this amulet."  
"Sure. Let’s get going, we probably want to leave before the rest of the students start rushing out."

Astre gripped onto the other's arm and quickly dragged her down and out the halls, away from the academy.

"Are you able to visit the human world?" Sera asked.  
Astre blinked at her sudden question that broke the silence between them.  
"My mom can, but why?"  
"When I leave, won't you visit me?" she frowned.

"Ah- shit. Somehow, I totally forgot you're leaving. I know you're human, but some part of me had just expected you to be here forever."  
"I thought about it… Staying here, I mean."

The demon girl whipped her head to look at Sera.  
"Really? You really would?"  
Sera nodded hesitantly. "I would, If I could… I mean, the Devildom air isn't good for me right? Also, my life span is so short compared to yours…"

Astre waved her hand. "That's nothing. I mean, if my mom is willing, she could always help with that! My mom used to be a human, you know."  
"Wait, what? 'Used to be?' She's not anymore?"

Sera was shocked, she had never thought someone could change their whole species, much less transcend that boundary between the human and demon threshold.  
"Yup. You never wondered why my mom is so famous? She made herself into a demon."

A small knot of hope tangled in Sera's gut.  
"Would… would your mom be able to do that to me too?"  
"That's a big decision. For you, I mean. You should think about that first," Astre frowned.

"I've thought about it a lot.. But you're right. I should probably think more about it."

The decision weighed heavily on her mind. There were a lot of pros and cons for bother scenarios.  
Staying obviously meant being able to live with Lucifer, Astre, and the rest of the brothers for a long time as long as Astre's mother would be able and willing to do something like that for her. Cons, she'd first of all never see her human friends again, and she'd have to make it seem as if she died from the human world.

It was a tough choice, but she didn't know if she should listen to her heart or brain. Her heart screamed for her to stay - she had finally found the love of her life, and she wanted to stay with him. Her brain tugged her away. The Devildom was no place for a human to be. The life she had finally worked to build up was finally coming together, and she was throwing it away to be with Lucifer.

"It's not only for Lucifer…" she muttered to herself, trying to convince herself to make a decision.  
She was afraid to ask others for the opinions, for they would be heavily biased solely on whether or not they wanted her to stay. Sera frowned.

Satan would be a sound choice to be the voice of reason, she thought before seeking him out.

Her knuckles rapped against his door a few times as she stood and waited in front of his room, her question still lingering heavily in her head.  
"Sera? What is it?" Satan asks when he peeks through the crack his door opens.  
"Hey, Satan. I have a question I thought maybe I could ask you…"

He nods and moves out of the way to let her into his room. She takes a seat in the chair she usually sits in when she visits his room and he sits nearby after shutting the door.  
"What's on your mind? You seem troubled."  
"Yes, um…" she bit her lip, losing her confidence to speak.

Satan waited patiently for her to find her voice again, not moving.  
"What do you think of me staying… here, I mean. Like, after the year is over?" she asks in one breath.  
"How would you manage to do that? You are required to return to your world after your year here is over."  
"I know, but… What if I were to stay anyways? I really enjoy being here with you all and… I don't know if I can trade that away yet.."

Satan nods with a hum. "I don't see the problem if you want to stay here an extra year or something. But you'll have to go back for a little bit after this year is over anyways. The air in the Devildom is not good for you as a human, you know."  
"What if I stayed longer than that? What if I stayed here forever?" she continued.

Satan blinked in confusion. "Why would you do that? This is no place for you, as much as we all love your company. This is not where you belong."  
"I know, but… Well… you know Astre, right?"

The demon nods slowly, not understanding where she was going with this.  
"Her mother… She used to be human," Sera continued. She watched realization etch into his face before it became a scowl.  
"You want to transform. Into a demon hybrid. I know well of your friend's mother and her story."  
"A hybrid?"

"Yes, your friend's mother is a hybrid, she is trapped in a state in between, no longer a human, yet not quite a demon. When she performed the ritual on herself, she realized there was no way for her to become a full fledged demon and she became a hybrid instead."  
"Oh," Sera frowned, rubbing her arm.  
"You wanted to follow in her footsteps without even knowing the full story?" Satan sighs, shaking his head.

"You wanted my opinion about that, didn’t you?" he asks at her silence.  
She nods once.  
"Sera, we all love you. But, I don't think any of us want you to go through something like that. It's a permanent decision, too… Please, don't do this. We can always come see you in the human world," he whispers gently, shifting closer to her.  
She frowns, heart dropping at his confession but nods once.

"I understand. Thank you for your insight," she smiles weakly at him.  
His opinion against the idea had only fueled her want to carry through with it even more.

Satan himself was conflicted with the idea, he had grown quite fond of the girl over the time she was here. In the beginning, he had seen her with indifference so that the time she was here would fly by, but now he was sitting here in his bedroom seeking his company. Seeking his opinion on a topic he wanted so badly to agree with, but knew wasn't right.

"We'll miss you dearly," he says with a sad look in his eyes.  
He doesn't want her to go. He wants her to fight back and end up staying, he knows it won't be good for her. It'll do her more damage than good, but he knows she wants to stay too. In his heart, he wants to keep her away in the Devildom, but he knew better. And so did she.

Despite Satan's sound argument of why she shouldn't stay, she kept weighing out the pros and cons.

"Sera, you seem distracted. Anything we can help you with?"

Sera snapped out of her daze, remembering that she was sitting across the Prince in one of their monthly meetings.  
"Oh, no I'm alright," she smiles. "What did you say? I'm sorry."  
"I said in 2 weeks, we are having a party for my birthday. We'd love if you could come," Diavolo smiles brightly.  
"Oh? I'd be delighted to celebrate your birthday with you all," she agrees excitedly, the matter on her mind quickly forgotten for the time being.

"Is that really such a good idea?" Lucifer voices his discomfort.  
"I don't see why it isn't?" Diavolo wonders.  
"She's a target for demons."

The prince laughs for a second before continuing, "Then you better fend off the demons from your lovely girlfriend."  
Lucifer clicks his tongue, irritated from the his nonchalant response.  
"I'll be okay, Lucifer," Sera reassures, touching her hand on his. "I want to go also."

Lucifer's scowl softens at her pleading gaze and he sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
"Fine. You are to always have someone at your side at all times, though."  
Sera nods happily and squeezes his hand.  
"Not a problem, thank you," she draws out with a toothy grin.

"Ah!"  
"What is it."

Sera slaps her face a little bit in shock. "We have to get gifts for Diavolo!"  
He sighs, feeling like he had been in this exact predicament before.  
"He's not a picky man. Get him a bottle of alcohol or something."  
"And how am I going to get a hold of a quality bottle of alcohol that's good enough for him to like? What's his favorite kind? Flavor? Does he like flavored alcohol?"

Lucifer scrunches his nose.  
"No. Just leave that to me, then. I'll write it as a gift from the both of us."  
"He'll know it was all you though," she huffs.  
"We can go shopping for his gift together then, deal?"

She gasps, an amused twinkle in her eyes.  
"Lucifer, honey are you asking me on a date?" she teases.  
"I'm writing the gift only from me."

He continues walking faster away from Sera in longer strides with his longer legs.  
"Wait, I'm sorry," she whines, trotting to reach at his arm.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gives Sera another promise

"Are you all ready to leave yet?"

Lucifer is impatiently tapping his feet as a select few of the brothers and Sera wait at the bottom of the stair case for the last of the brothers to finish preparing for Diavolo's birthday party. Asmo was touching up his face in a compact, mentioning that even he was able to finish before Mammon and Leviathan even after preparing Sera's makeup.

"That's because you're efficient with pampering yourself," Sera comments with a smile.  
"That's right I am."

She looks around the brothers, they're really just going to arrive to the Palace in their demon attire, but it was definitely good enough. Asmo had dragged her out to go shopping for a dress and some more make up soon after she was invited to his party.

Sera wore another dark red dress with gold accents and gold jewelry that she kept fiddling with because the shine would always catch her eyes.  
Lucifer watched in adoration as she shook around her bracelet, a twinkle in her eyes from the sparkling accessories. She glanced up at him and flushed in embarrassment when she was caught playing with her jewelry like a child.

He stepped a little closer to Sera and gently laced his fingers through hers, bringing her gloved hand up to his lips before tugging her closer. His lips grazed her cheek, mindful of the makeup on her face.  
"You look beautiful," he whispers into her ear. His wings flutter behind him, almost curling around the pair.  
"You always look beautiful," she counters teasingly, placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. She brings her arms around his neck and feels his hands fall to her waist and he leans into her. She was slightly taller now with her heels and the extra height made it more comfortable for him to bury his face into her neck without having to bend down too far.

"Can't you guys just wait to do that later when we get to the Palace?" Belphegor boos behind the two of them.  
"Belphie," Asmo draws out. "let them be. They only have a month or so left together."

A crashing pang piercing through Sera and she freezes.  
The decision. She didn't want to leave. She wanted so desperately to stay forever, she was willing to go and _beg_ Astre's mother to make it so that she could stay in the Devildom.

But that would be a conversation for later. She knew it could cause a dispute, so she tried not to think too much of it tonight.

"Alright, we're here, let's go!" Mammon and Levi are flying down the stairs, and the rest of them begin making their way to the Palace.

Sera's heart almost drops through her ass when Diavolo announces her as the guest of honor. A few other higher ranked demons murmur amongst themselves, watching as the Prince urges her to step forward.

"We wanted to take the time to thank you for everything you've done," Diavolo explained after seeing her confused face before continuing, "We wanted to thank you and also wish you a happy birthday."

"What?" she blinks, but turns around when she hears a few demons shouting "happy birthday!"  
She had forgotten her birthday despite always making it a big deal for the others. After Satan's birthday, she stopped checking the calendar, time felt fake in the Devildom anyways.

Mammon dishes out a bag before assuring that he had paid for the gift fairly by working for the money at Hell's Kitchen before Levi comes over.  
A gift from Akuzon that Sera had seen many times and contemplated buying, but always decided not to because it was expensive.  
Satan hands a small, simple bag to me.

"I want you to enrich your life, even if it's just a little more, with books."

Sera giggles at his sentiment, expecting just as much from him.  
Asmo points out that everything I was wearing was a gift from him, and that there was some more jewelry at home that he had stored away for her convenience.

Beel came up, handing a slot of paper to her.  
"A ticket. For a year's worth of free meals at Hell's Kitchen," he smiles.

 _It'd be nice to use if I could stay for the next year_ , she thinks to herself.

Lucifer strides over, a small box in his hand.  
"Here," he says, holding her hand.

It's a brooch inside with a midnight stone, the one she had glanced at more than once when they had gone shopping that one day for Diavolo.

"This is for you, Sera."

Belphie smiled, handing her a big bag.  
"I thought it'd be fitting for me to gift you something similar to what you gave me for my birthday."  
Confused, she pulled out the soft material inside and bag and laughed happily.  
It was a large blanket hoodie, but much larger than necessary, it was probably enough to fit two people.

"Thank you, Belphie. I love it, I'll definitely be using it."

All of the attention dizzied her and when every finally left her alone, she sighed. It was exhausting, but she was excited about the surprise. Her heart swelled at their gestures and smiles when they offered her their gifts.

"Enjoying yourself?" Lucifer asks, finding her in the crowd shortly after she bid farewell to Solomon.  
"Yes. I'm certainly surprised, though," she smiles, taking his hand. He had returned from storing away her gifts in Diavolo's office for the time being. They would pick it up again later when they returned home.

"Come with me," he smiles, kissing her hand again.

Lucifer leads her out from the crowd into the garden. Her breath catches at the sight, the softly lit garden and small pond in the back.  
"It's so pretty," she sighs, eyes twinkling at the view. He says nothing, only allowing her to drag him down a familiar path until he sees the tree.

The tree they had stood under that one day, the first time he had realized how beautiful she was. For Sera, it was the first day she realized how dangerous he was to her vow of never loving again.

Here they stood, under the tree again in the moonlight and chill of the night.

"You remember this tree, right?" she breathes, looking up at him. They were shielded away from prying eyes under the darkness and the draping flowers.  
"Of course."

Sera leans up against him and kisses him slowly, relishing in his warmth contrasting the night.  
"I love you, Lucifer."  
"I love you, too." he breathes against her lips.

A wave of adoration threatens to spill tears over.  
It felt surreal that she was standing here, so happy and so in love with him. She was glad that she was there, glad that she had finally healed her broken heart with such an amazing being.

"I have another gift for you," he admits before pulling away from their embrace. He rummages through his pockets before bringing out another box.  
Lucifer gently opens the small cushiony box and Sera's inhales sharply.

It's a ring. A gold, delicate swirl of metal with a deep red gem embedded into it.

"Lucifer?"  
"When you leave…" he starts hesitantly, only eyeing the ring.

"I know that in the human world, you wear rings to show that your heart belongs to another already. I want you to have this, so that when we are apart, you still belong to me."

He takes his glove off, revealing a ring that adorns his finger.

"Just as I belong to you."

Sera's eyes burn with tears and she nods, emotions bursting through her.  
"I-" she chokes on a sob and buries her face into his chest.

_I don’t want to leave. Please don't take me away from here. Don't take Lucifer away from me._

She feels a sob heave through her.

"Sera? What's-" Lucifer almost panics, holding her to him after closing the box. "Do you not want it? Was it too much?" he wants to kick himself. He knew that she needed to take things slow, but he sprang up with that, of course it was overwhelming for her-

"No, no. Lucifer," she sniffles, kissing him. She holds his face between her hands before slipping off her left glove.

"I love it. I love you. I love you so much," she whispers, kissing him over and over again. "I'm just… I'm so happy that I love you and that you love me. I'm so-" she rambles on, stammering through her tears.

He slumps and sighs in relief to hear that he hadn't messed up and kisses her again to silence her stuttering. She freezes and relaxes into his soft kiss.

"Will you put it on for me?" she says in a low whisper, looking at him as they rest their foreheads together.  
Her eyes glimmer in the soft light in the garden, reflecting her happy tears. It feels like she can see the whole universe in her eyes when she looks at him.

He nods once and pulls away to fish the box out of his pockets again, then gently slips on the ring onto her finger. The small weight on her finger feels light and heavy at the same time.

"I never thought there'd be a ring on this finger," she confesses with a wet sniffle, wiggling her finger slightly.  
"Of course not, you were waiting for me," he says with an amused tone.  
"Shut up," she grins stupidly, burying her face into him again.

"Come with me, there's one more place I want to take you," he smiles, taking her hand and guiding her out from under the tree.  
When she steps through the draping flowers, he turns and eyes a bundle of flowers hanging above them and grabs it, ripping it right off the tree.  
"Lucifer! Leave the tree alone," she chides.

He rolls his eyes, a small quirk on his lips as he remembers the first the she yelled at him for ripping a flower off the tree for her.  
Lucifer hands the flowers to her again and she sighs a laugh.

"Very romantic, man handling it off the tree that's still shaking and giving it to me just like that."  
His brow quirks and he begins to retract his offering.  
"But I will accept it, because you're adorable," she says, fingers curling around the small bundle of flowers.

"Where did you want to take me?" she asks, slipping her hand into his.

Lucifer takes the long, scenic route to the gazebo, walking slowly so Sera could observe all the flowers in their full bloom.  
She makes small, delighted noises at every unfamiliar flower she sees and he feels himself grow warm with every gasp and tug to look at a flower.  
Even though he's seen all of these flower before, they seemed to glow vibrantly now with her, even through the dark of the night.

He wondered if she saw the flowers in the same light he did or if she saw them normally.

"Here," he says, gesturing and turning her toward the gazebo in the middle of the pond.  
"Oh," she gasps, a happy smile on her face. "Can we go?"

He walks wordlessly, still holding her hand and guiding them to the gazebo.

She sits down on the bench, looking to the water around them as she feels Lucifer settle down beside her.  
"I love this," she almost squeals at the scenery surrounding them. "I've never experienced anything like this."  
He smiles down at her and wraps his right arm around her, bringing her closer and under his coat to keep her warm. His left hand snakes its way up to her left hand and holds them together.

They both glance down at the matching rings shining in the night and she giggles stupidly, still in disbelief. Sera sighs, slumping against Lucifer, taking in the calm of the night and digesting everything that happened just now.

It felt like she was just proposed to, though untraditional compared to the proposals she's used to seeing.

But considering it was from a Demon Lord, it was passable, she laughs to herself.

Lucifer feels her shake with her laugh beside him.  
"What's on your mind now," he asks, deep voice gently breaking the silence. He thumbs her ringed finger lovingly.

"Thinkin about you, love," she replies, craning her head to look up at him. He looked down fondly and kisses her another time, cradling her in the darkness of the night in the gazebo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera makes her decision, leading to a tense argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello every onee, I've finally finished this work (in rough draft) but just.. thank you all to everyone who has continued to support me through this it means so much :^) Writing is an outlet of my stress/emotions so to see people who continuously come back to read makes me so happy !!  
> Thank you again for your support <3
> 
> -A

"Good night, Lord Diavolo."

Sera bowed her head slightly in her farewell, holding a few bags of gifts from the brothers. The 8 of them stood in the entrance, bidding farewell to other Demons.

"Good night, you all. Thank you for coming, and happy birthday again Sera," he smiles radiantly.  
"Yes, happy birthday to you, too."

Lucifer's bedroom door shuts behind him and Sera and she sighs, slipping off her heels at his bed.  
"what a night," she smiles, leaning back on his bed.  
"And it's not even over yet," he hums, eyes glinting as he watches her get comfortable on his bed.

She laughs, the sound clear and ringing through the air.  
"I suppose not."

Sera gets back up and walks softly to Lucifer, still in his demon form. Her fingers trail up his chest, attempting to push his clothes off. He grabs her hand gently and pushes her back toward the bed. Her feet travel backward until they hit his bed and she lets herself fall backward onto his bed.

She flushes, feeling her breath knock out of her, leaving her breathless as she looks up at Lucifer, who's still holding her hand. He brings it closer to his face and gently kisses her finger tips, lips lingering just a little bit longer on her ring finger that still sparkled with his ring.

Their ring.

"Come here," she whispers, opening her arms to him invitingly. He falls forward towards her, comfortably nestled between her legs and leaning up into her embrace.

Sera woke the next morning, tingling pleasantly from their night before.  
She turned her head softly to see him still right beside her, their hands still locked together. Her heart swelled in adoration and she brought her other hand up to brush hair out of his face.

They had fell asleep in a tighter embrace than usual last night after Lucifer had gently made love to her. It was different than all the other times he had bedded her, when it was a dirty, primal need to sate each other. Last night was gentle and loving, he kissed her and held onto her as if it'd be their last night together.

It didn't have to be.

Sera made up her mind. Despite the two disapproving opinions from both Satan and Astre, Sera wanted to stay. She knew she'd have to first ask Astre's mother for such a favor first.

Lucifer stirred gently, not fully awake, but sensing Sera's touch as she continued stroking his face gently. She leaned up and kissed by his lips and he twitched a little bit before his eye lids fluttered open.  
His lips quirked up into a soft fondness that warmed Sera up.

"Good morning, sunshine," she giggled, slightly pinching his cheek as she kissed him again, over and over.

"Astre, I've made up my mind."  
The demon stops in the middle of biting her food and she frowns.  
"Is this about staying? Are you sure?" she asks again. Sera nods firmly. Somewhere deep inside, she was afraid it was the wrong choice, but she wanted to be here so badly.

Nothing would deter her from her decision now. She wanted to chase after what made her happy, and staying here meant happiness for her. Her life back home wasn't bad, but being here made her feel a sense of freedom she's never felt before, it felt like she could be who she really was without worrying about what others saw her as.

Astre finally smiles.  
"You know, I really wanted you to make that choice. I know there will be difficulties with you staying here, but they'll be salvageable and we can always help you with out," she confesses, hugging her.  
"I want you to stay so badly too," she continues. "I would have missed you a lot when you left."

The demon brought Sera back to her own place, to her mother.  
"Astre's filled me in on it," Elaine smiled warmly. "The whole time you were thinking of it, Astre's been beside herself hoping secretly for you to stay."  
"Mom!" Astre hissed, a blush burning on her face. Her mom laughs in her face and shakes her head.

Elaine begins telling Sera of all the risks that may happen, what went wrong when she did it and what went right.  
"In the end, the little errors that happened were no big deal. In my case, I just don't have a demon form to transform into because my hybrid body cannot take a transformation like that. I've been researching how to push a body's capacity to that limit and I think I can do that, but I don't want to put you at risk."

Sera nods understandingly. "That's alright, I only want to stay here, I don't care much for demon forms or anything like that," she admits.  
"Another thing is that your body must be able to handle staying here at all. You are a human, and frankly, do not know how to use your spiritual powers. There's a lot you must do first in order to become just physically and spiritually strong enough to stay here in the Devildom."

Sera continues listening to Elaine's warnings and tips of what to do, always allowing time and space for her to think in case she wants to back out. With each warning that spilled from the witch's lips, she became more and more concerned with her choice staying here.

She had no problem doing what she needed to, but her mind wandered to the brothers. Satan had already disapproved of the decision, what would the others think? Would they call her stupid for staying?

Astre walked Sera back home after her meeting with Elaine and bid her farewell as she stood at the stairs of the House, numb.  
It was a huge decision, but it was something she _needed_ to discuss with Lucifer.

"Lucifer?" Sera called into his study, nervously opening the door.  
He looks up at the voice and his scowl softens.  
"What is it, my dear?"  
"Are you busy right now?"

Lucifer looks down at his work, he had finally broken into a comfortable pace of work where he was productive, but he knew something was off with her.  
"I have time for you."

Sera sighed and sat down at the couch, feeling Lucifer come over and sit with her.  
"What's on your mind?"  
She bit her lip, not knowing how to start the conversation.  
"Um… What would happen if I were to.. Stay here? After my year is over?"  
"That'd be lovely if you could stay by my side forever," he says.

She perks up at his words. "What if I did? What if I did what Elaine did and stay here?"

Lucifer furrows his brows for a second before he realizes what she means.  
"Absolutely not. You are not doing that, that's final."

His voice is suddenly cold and harsh, it almost makes Sera back down and just nod.  
"Why?" she whimpers.  
"It's dangerous, there isn't a single good thing that'll come from this."  
"I can stay?"

Lucifer sighs, turning to her now.  
"Sera. As much as I want you by my side, this is not the place for you. You must return back to your world. You don't belong in the Devildom."  
"I want to stay with you," she whispers. Lucifer adamantly rejecting the idea hurt her.

"Do you not want me here with you?"  
"I want you here. But not like this," he tries to reason calmly.  
"I don't see what's so wrong about it."  
"There's _everything_ wrong with it. You are abandoning your life where you are _supposed_ to be for _this?_ You're subjecting yourself to lifetimes of what your body shouldn't be able to handle. It _will_ tear you apart," he insists more urgently.

Sera doesn't reply, thinking back on Elaine's warnings and suggestions.  
"Elaine said that I can do it but I need to strengthen myself first."  
"Sera, Elaine's energy and powers are far greater than yours. It took her years and years to adjust and fully gain back her sanity. You are a human with no knowledge of how to handle anything about being here."  
"I've been here for the past year!" she shouts, growing frustrated at how little he thought of her.

"You are here under 24/7 protection from the Prince and us 7 Demon lords. Even your friend is a powerful demon, believe it or not. You are sheltered here under all of us, do not be so presumptuous," he barks now, growing agitated at her resistance.

She winces, both from his tone and the weight of his words. She hadn't thought about that, but it made sense. If she were to live here just by herself, she'd be dead in a few days.  
Was it so selfish to ask for their protection until she died?

It was presumptuous, as Lucifer said. She wanted to ask, but couldn't bring herself to.  
Lucifer took her silence as submission and sighed.

"You are not to contact Elaine or Astre outside of school for the rest of your time here. Do not disobey me."  
"You can't order me around like that," Sera shouted.  
"Oh? I can't?" His eyes narrow at her threateningly. "Give me your phone. Now."

Sera scoffs. "You're going to confiscate my phone? Like a helicopter parent?"  
He clenches his jaw when she rolls her eyes and he grabs both of her hands. She inhales sharply, he can feel the fear course through her veins when he has his hands wrapped around her arms.

Lucifer quickly slips both of her hands into one of his and takes her phone out from her pockets before pulling away.  
"Lucifer!" Sera growls, struggling against him.  
"You will not contact anyone about this idiotic plan of yours. I will not repeat myself. It baffles me how little you thought about this before you tried to even speak about it."

He strides over to the door and opens it.  
"I think your business here today is done. I'm busy, leave."  
Sera's body burns in anger and she grits her teeth. She knew Lucifer wouldn't budge on anything, especially if he was this angry.

"I'll take that back from you when I need it," she promises before leaving his room.  
He almost slams the door on her when she leaves and it takes all of her not to break the door down when she hears it slam.

Sera falls onto her bed, muffling an angry groan into her pillows for a few seconds before rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling.  
What had gone so wrong? She had brought up the idea, and in her opinion she handled it very gently until she started losing her temper, at least.

Was he really so against the idea of her staying here? What was the reasoning behind it?

"Maybe he's got some ulterior move," Astre rolls her eyes when Sera brought up the argument the next time she saw the demon.  
"Like what?" Sera frowns. She hadn't been in contact with Astre since Lucifer took her phone, so she could only tell her that she couldn't continue now in person.  
"I don't know. I get his point with it'll be dangerous, but I don't see the big deal. There's demons around you to protect you, and with enough training that my mom has already agreed to help you with, you can probably protect yourself."  
"Exactly, I don't know what he's so upset about," Sera grumbles. She agreed that it'd put a target over her head, but she was willing to take that risk.

"You know, my mom did actually find something else out, the other day. She's been researching more ever since you guys spoke. Like, non stop research."  
"Oh? Really?"

Astre nods and looks around, seemingly cautious in case one of the Demon Lords overheard them.  
"During the full moon, there are rumors of spiritual powers heightening. She says that after she researched a lot, she may be able to use that extra power to channel into you so your own spiritual energy is boosted. Or something."  
"That's great, but if I was still going through with it."

Sera slumped, mindlessly fiddling with her hair. She wanted to stay, but she knew not to oppose Lucifer. He was powerful, and Sera often forgot just how powerful he was because he was easy on her and soft for her.

She bit her lip, worried now. She had made it a point to avoid Lucifer whenever she could, making sure not to look at him or speak to him unless necessary. They had argued in the past, but this one seemed like it'd be hard to recover from.

"Well, if you change your mind, you need to do it soon. The next full moon is within the next couple weeks, and my mom still has to prepare the materials and shit."

Sera frowned again. What if she did it behind Lucifer's back? What would happen?  
He'd be pissed, for sure, but he can get over it right? He'd have years to get over it.

"I'll get back to you… Soon, within the next few days. I promise."

Sera thumbed her pencil between her fingers, fidgeting while thinking once again of all the pros and cons. It was even heavier of a question, now that Lucifer had expressed explicitly that he was against it. He had clearly made points of why it was a bad idea. She knew there were cons, she wouldn't deny that. But she wanted to stay for the pros instead.

She moved some papers out of the way, taking out a fresh sheet of paper and drew a straight line down the page.  
Her pros vs cons list, all written out.

Her pros:  
She could stay here, with the brothers. With Astre.  
She could stay with who seems to be the love of her life; she promised herself she would love no one else and she wants to stay with him if she's vowed that already.  
She could escape her life from home; she could finally push herself away from the trauma from home.  
She'd never have to get up and go to the work she hated so much every day at 6 am. She could find something here and go through with it, probably.

Cons:  
That probably. She doesn't know what she'd do if she were to stay. She'd actually just rot away doing nothing(maybe that's a pro?)  
Lucifer. He'd be mad out of his mind and could possibly shut Sera out again for disobeying him and lying to him.  
Her safety, as Lucifer had warned her about.  
She'd have to strengthen her mind and body, as Elaine had warned (but that's barely a con, it won't matter that much…) plus, if she were to do this during the full moon, then this con would likely be non existent right?

Sera sat back after scrabbling together a rough list of her thoughts.  
They were equal, but she eyed the last one of the "cons" carefully. It wasn't really a con, it'd be a struggle but honestly, not that bad.  
Her brain saw a 4 vs 4 list, both equally good or bad.  
Her heart saw a 4 vs 3 list, in favor of staying in the Devildom.

If she was going to go through this, she needed to plan everything out carefully. Her hand absent mindedly patted her pocket for her phone and she swore when she didn't feel it.  
She had planned to look up when the full moon was, but she figured she could just ask Astre tomorrow when she saw her again.

For now, she drew out what she needed to find out and what to do by when.  
First of all, she needed to figure out the day of the full moon and tell Astre and Elaine her plan soon to allow Elaine time to carry through with it.  
Second, she'd need to slip under Lucifer's radar for when it happens. She wouldn't be allowed to "hang out" with Astre because Lucifer would just keep her back.  
This meant she'd need a distraction or a lie that she couldn't let anyone else in on.

She'd have to find out how long the ritual will take to complete. She'd have to bring one of the brothers "somewhere" while she slipped away to go to Astre.

Sera thought about the best fits for her plan, thinking about everything that could go wrong or right in every step of the way and made up back up plans for each step, scribbling away to herself on her paper that she hid away in her notebook away from prying eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The argument escalates

Sera's phone pinged in Lucifer's pocket and he decided to ignore it, figuring it wasn't his business to pry into her texts regardless of who it was.  
He continued scribbling away on his documents, feeling the phone vibrate a couple more times before he brought the phone to his attention and clicked its button.

Elaine.

The preview of the message read, "Are we still going to do…."  
And then, "Oh. Never mind, Astre just filled…"  
Then, "sorry."

Lucifer tried to unlock Sera's phone, then realizing that he didn't know the passcode to her phone and obviously did not have her fingerprint to it. He couldn't read the rest of the message, but he was fairly sure that Elaine was referring to Sera's little ritual she was thinking of doing.

It seemed suspicious, that Astre had "just filled her in on it" even though Lucifer had forbade her from doing it days ago.

Lucifer pulled out his own phone and sent a message to Elaine:  
"Has Sera contacted you about your plans?"

Elaine replied almost immediately:  
 _"Yes. But she told me that you forbade it."_

"When?"

_"Astre told me just now. I sent her a text, but Astre told me that it wasn't to happen. I apologize."_

Lucifer rubbed his forehead and eyes in frustration. Something felt off.

"If this little ritual happens behind my back, it's inevitable for us to find out. Tell me now. Are you still planning on it?"

_"no. We have no plans of it."_

Elaine worried her bottom lip. She completely forgot Sera's cell phone was with Lucifer, as Astre said. She technically wasn't lying, though. There were no plans of it because Sera hadn't responded yet.  
She knew that going through with it wouldn't be possible to hide. Sera would return to them eventually and they'd be able to immediately that she was no longer who she was before.

She knew that doing that would likely put her in a bad relationship with the Demon Lords, but she honestly did not care too much. Elaine knew the Lords were rather reasonable, and that they'd probably understand that Sera was stubbornly trying to carry it through anyways.  
She was afraid that the Lords would reject her afterwards. She had heard the Lucifer was adamantly against the idea of Sera proceeding with the ritual, but couldn't understand why.

If it was concern in whether or not the ritual would succeed, she'd understand, but it seemed to be more than just that.

"Have you figured out _why_ Lucifer is so against you staying?" Astre asks once the two are reunited again.  
Sera shakes her head with a shrug. "He said it was for my safety already. Why?"  
The demon sighs, "I don’t know. Something about how he's rejecting it isn't sitting right with me."

Sera can only shrug again. "I don't know. He seems just as uptight as he usually is with his brothers to me."  
"Maybe."

Astre's insistent questions begin to bother Sera.   
_Why was she so adamant on denying that Lucifer's motives were solely to prevent me from being harmed here if I were to stay any longer?_  
 _Was it that he was hiding something? Something that would happen after the year ended?_

Sera sat on her bed now, wondering to herself what Lucifer's aggressive push to prevent her from performing the ritual could mean.  
 _Maybe he is hiding something, but what could it be?_

She rolls around on her bed, thinking of all the possibilities.  
 _Was it a big event that'd happen?_  
 _Was she just a bother to him?_

She frowned, hoping that it wasn't the case, but she was slowly beginning to think that was the case.  
Maybe he wanted her out of here. Maybe he grew tired of her already?  
Maybe she was just a fling, something to entertain him while she was here.

Her blood ran cold.  
What if someone was returning after the year? What if he had grown tired of her or she was maybe just the second choice to him?

She shook her head to herself.  
There was no way he'd do that to her, right? He waited so patiently for her to feel comfortable to love him back. Why would he do that? Was there someone else?

_Was there someone else?_

Panic slowly filled her. She knew she was just slipping down the slippery slope, one thought just snowballing into another. Where such an accusation came from, she had no idea. But it wouldn't leave her mind now.

It's happened in the past.  
It will happen again.

It's happened before.  
It will happen again.

He will leave you. He will cast you aside after deeming you unworthy of his love. Whether or not he will tell you, it will happen. Whether or not you know of it, he will cast you aside.

Sera felt her breath slow, feeling dread fill her as she kept jumping to conclusions that she admitted maybe she shouldn't jump to.  
She looked at the ring he had given her recently. It sat upon her desk, the box sitting snugly above her desk. She took it off in frustration when they argued and slipped it back into the box, but now she wondered if that ring had been on another woman before.

She shook her head.  
No. Don't think like that. Don't accuse him of this. Don't do this to yourself.

_But what if it was true?_

Don't let yourself believe it. Address it before it snowballs.

But how would she address this? It was an accusation that stemmed from nothing but her insecurities. He had shown time and time again that he would support her.

_So did they. They were all "there for you" until it was no longer convenient for them - until they realized they actually had to be there for you._

Sera hung her head. The more she tried to combat the accusations she'd drawn together, the more she found herself sucked into the cycle of "what if"s.  
It was eating away at her. She needed to confirm it was just an accusation.

She rose and strode to Lucifer's study where she knocked on the solid door.  
It felt hollow and cold.

"Come in."

The room felt cold despite the fire place. Lucifer's eyes drifted up to her.  
How long had it been since she visited? He almost cracked his usual smile when she came in, but he kept his face stoic.

"Do you have business with me?" He asked. It sounded distant, but he wasn't ready to let her believe he was happy with her. Him staying passively angry at her would hopefully make her not perform the ritual, he thought.

Sera didn't respond, clenching and unclenching her jaws. Her fingers mindlessly fiddled with the hem of her sweater. Her brows furrowed.

Lucifer frowned. All her usually tells when she was distressed were on open display before him and he put his pen down.  
"Why don't you sit down. What did you come to talk about?" he suggests, gesturing to a seat. She nodded once and sat down cautiously, still seemingly on alert. Just looking at her made him feel rigid and stiff.

He sat patiently, waiting for her to collect her words. She didn't know how to start it.  
How could she just come in here after days of no communication and just drop that kind of question?

"Is there someone else?"

The words in her mind came out in one small breath. It was almost quiet enough for the crackle of the flame to mute her.  
Lucifer blinked once in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Is there… Is there someone else?" she says, a little bit slower. Her voice warbles. Her heart is hammering up her throat.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Is that why you're so against me staying? If I leave, I'll never find out about the someone else. If I stay, then I'll see them? Is that it?" she blabbered, going back to her mindset where she just continued jumping to conclusions.

"Where is this coming from?" His eyes widened at the accusation. _How could she say that to him?_

Lucifer didn't know how to reply.  
 _Of course not, how could she even say that_ , he thought to himself.  
"So, what if it was true?" he scoffs. "Have I not shown you enough of my affections for you to really accuse me of this?"  
"Don't joke about that, Lucifer," she says, voice slowly starting to wobble.

He doesn't answer her question, instead trying to prove a point to rile her up.  
"What would you do if it was true, then? I've already given you everything I could offer. What would you want _me_ to do?"

Sera pales at his question, he was dodging it.  
"I would leave. I want to stay to spend the rest of my life with you. If you have someone else, then I would leave, because clearly you don't feel the same for me."  
Her throat feels dry, she doesn't know what's coming next.

_I would leave._

Lucifer feels time freeze for a moment. He needs her to leave. He needs to know she'll be safe, safe away from the Devildom. Lying to her about this could be his one way to ensure that, but it'd mean he could no longer love her.

"Lucifer?" she asks at his silence. She takes his unresponsive face as an answer.

_She will hate you for this. But she must leave._

"Did you think that _you_ , a lowly _human_ would be anything more than mere entertainment for a year?" he throws in a scoff for good measure. "I figured if you would be here for this long, I might as well put you to use."

Lucifer's words slip out of him, graining harshly against his will. He almost wanted to sigh and just give up, let her stay. Let her stay by his side, let himself bury his face into her warm love again. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she was constantly glued to his side under his protection.

He wishes he could turn back the time when he sees her face drain of color.

"You.. You don't mean that do you?" It's a silent beg for him to take it back, to say he's just kidding.

 _No. I don't. I don't mean it. I love you more than anything._  
Lucifer has to fight back his words.

"Surely, you don't take me as a liar?"  
 _No. It's not what I mean. I'm sorry. I don't mean it. Don't cry._

The apology lodges in his throat.

_Do not apologize. This is for her sake. She shouldn't be in love with a devil anyways. Her affiliation with me puts a target on her back._

No. He needed to say it. He needed to say that he didn't mean it, that he did love her, but he wouldn't allow himself. It was too late to take it back.

The expression on her face shot a pang of guilt straight through him that it silenced him. The numbed pain in her face settled in and she stood.

"Okay. If that's the case, then… I… guess I…" she trailed off. He could sense it, the radiance in her soul was gone.

 _Because of him._  
She was gone from him, still seated in his study. The ring he wore felt like it was choking him.

When he snapped out of his panicked daze, she was gone from his study.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter before the Epilogue :')  
> Please read my notes at the bottom!!

By the time Lucifer finally spoke again, she was gone. The guilt he felt numbed his senses and when he regained his mind, she was gone. The door was closed again, her warm, welcome presence was gone from the room. He stood suddenly and quickly made his way to her room.

"Sera. Open the door. Please," Lucifer called. He had stood outside her room for several minutes. He constantly knocked on her door, sometimes threatening to break the door down.

He'd refrain from the violence. It was his mistake, and it wasn't his place to cause that scene. It would distress her more than he already had.

His words really ended what they had. Lucifer knew it would be the end of their love when he uttered those words, but he sorely regretted it now.

This was not the same as last time when his careless words and inability to apologize struck a wedge between them. Last time, he had gotten on her nerves. This time, he had put the nail into sealing away her love.

The one thing she had wanted to be sure of before loving him, the one thing she was afraid of. He had been so adamant on having her leave for her safety, he hurt her on purpose to get her out of here.

She waited for him to prove himself to be a loyal lover. He was. There wasn't anyone else significant to him the way she was to him. There was no one else he had felt like this with. Any and all past lovers or fleeting relationships, hook ups, anything. They all paled in comparison to her. Her love, her warmth, her loyalty. Her smile. The way it felt to wake up and fall asleep with her.

"Sera," he pleads.

She doesn't reply, doesn't make a sound.

"Sera."

He calls her name repeatedly, hoping that he can beg her enough to open the door and shut him up.

She doesn't.

\-----------------

She felt nothing, not a single tear slipping through her eyes.  
It felt fake. Everything felt fake.  
She couldn't bring herself to think. Everything was too much energy for her.

Sera laid on her bed, listening to Lucifer's voice call to her.  
The call of her name from his voice always sounded so sweet, so alluring, so welcoming. Warm.  
It felt desperate now. Distant.

She didn't know what to make of this. If Lucifer truly did not care that much for her, he wouldn't have gone through the troubles of courting her, he wouldn't be at her door right now.  
She hoped he loved her, even if there was someone else. At least cared for her.  
Maybe he was only begging so that the other brothers would not find out.

She didn't care. Whether or not he loved her was racing through her mind, 2nd to how he had belittled her love for him and her as a person.

Was there really someone else? How would she have missed it before?  
Sera rolled to her side, looking at her hands.

What she wouldn't do to run back to his arms, to wake up from this as a fever dream and run to his bedroom in the early hours of the morning and kiss him awake. Feel his warm skin under her finger tips, see the glisten of their rings as she held his hands.

She woke up, throat dry. Numb.  
It was not a fever dream.

It was now Monday, though, but she still sat in bed.  
Was she being dramatic?  
I don't care, she thought before pulling her covers over her head again.

\--------

Lucifer often stalks by the hallway and her room to see if she'll ever open it.  
It's been days since he pawed at her door desperately, hoping for her to open it.  
The brothers have obviously noticed already, but Lucifer wouldn't tell them. How could he?

How could he admit himself that he had shattered her heart into pieces he couldn't begin to pick up, that she had crawled into a hole that no one else could enter?  
Diavolo had begun questioning her lacking attendance. She was absent from classes all week. The first morning of class after she had shut her door, all of the brothers knocked endlessly until Lucifer had told them all to leave her alone.  
He stayed behind and spoke, knowing that she wouldn't listen.

"Sera. Please open the door. It's been days since you've left your room. Have you eaten? What have you had to drink? If you are shutting yourself away, please at least eat. I love you," he says, leaving a plate of breakfast at her door before leaving for RAD.

He comes back later. The plate is untouched, the food and water still on the plate. Not a crumb of food is gone.

\--------

When Lucifer had left for RAD and left the plate of food outside, she deemed that the House was empty.  
She was alone, and no matter how alone or comfortable she felt, she did not cry.

Her emotions seemed to be on pause from their last conversation. She just stared at the ceiling. There was nothing to do but sleep away until the next time she'd open her eyes.

She'd worked hard for the past year since her year here started, so what if she took off the last two weeks from school?  
The next time she'd leave her room would be when she left the Devildom to return to her world.

\---

It was the New Year.  
Two weeks to go until Sera would return to her world.

Suddenly, she felt excited to leave. It was the first thing she felt in a while.

It was funny, how quickly her emotions left her the second Lucifer scoffed those words.  
Maybe she was being dramatic. Maybe she was too love-happy.

It didn't matter to her. She poured her heart out for Lucifer. She told him that he'd be her last. She told him she wanted to love him forever and he accepted her heart and gave her his.  
Or at least, just a part of it.

After regaining some of her energy and mind, she would wander through the house when the brothers were at the academy and eat some food and grab a bottle of water before retreating back to her room.  
Sometimes, Beel would knock on her door and plead her to eat. Sometimes, she would open it for him and thank him before shutting it quietly.

Beel never pushed. He knew that if she wanted to open the door, she would. He made enough progress to ensure she'd eat and that was enough for him.

He had stormed to Lucifer's room on multiple occasions, asking if he was the reason behind her sudden sorrow.  
Lucifer was silent, but his silence was enough of an answer.

"Are you happy?" Beel asked, his demon form threatening to burst through and pummel into his older brother.  
"…"  
"Are you?" He demanded.

Lucifer knew better not to agitate Beel. Lucifer was stronger, but what Beel lacked in power, he made up for in physical strength. If Beel wanted to, he could probably land heavy blows on Lucifer.

He'd take it, but not now.

Beel slammed the door behind him and made his way to Sera's door again.

\----

A knock at the door. It was more urgent.  
"Sera."

It was Beel.

"Sera, could you open the door? I want to see you. We don't have to speak. You don't need to do anything. Let me be with you so I know you're okay."

Sera's eyes slipped shut, feeling Beel's desperate cry to help her break away at the wall blocking her tears. He did not move, waiting to see if she would give him a chance. She noticed that the shadow of his feet never moved and she slowly slid off the bed, wobbling.

Beel's breath caught in his throat when he saw the door knob turn after hearing it unlock.

"Sera," he breathed, slowly reaching his hand to cup her face. She looked tired, despite all the sleep she's gotten. She looked pale and sickly.

Silently, she pulls back and opens the door wider. He takes it as an invitation to step inside, so he does. He's relieved to see that she doesn't reject him and only locks the door behind him.

Sera saunters back to her bed before slipping under the sheets and turning her back to him again.

He resisted the urge to join her under her sheets, he wanted to hold her to him and make sure she was okay again. Mindlessly, he sat at her bed, watching her roll a little bit when the bed dipped.

"Do you want a hug?" he asks.  
She shakes her head and burrows into her pillow a little bit more.  
Beel takes it as a cue to shut up and he nods to himself, only sitting there as he promised before.

\---

Beel sits in silence with her until he can't take it anymore. He's hungry, again. Before he gets up, he gently voices that he'll be leaving.  
"I'm going to grab some food from the kitchen. I'll bring back a couple snacks and water for you. I'll leave it for you so you can eat it whenever you feel like it."

Beel leaves, the bed returns from its dip down from his weight.

She didn't reply, but she appreciated him bringing food for her when she was as unresponsive and dead as a rock.

The door opens again and she doesn't react, waiting for Beel to just drop off the food and leave again.  
"Sera."

Her eyes snap open, but the blood in her body freezes her from doing much else.

Lucifer.

"Sera, are you awake? Your door was open. I wanted to see what was wrong."

"As you can tell, I'm doing just fine. Please leave now," she said, trying to even her voice as much as she could. Sera strained to hear if he quietly left, but he didn't. He stood in the same place.

"Please leave," she said again.  
"Diavolo has wondered where you've been from class."

He winces. Those were _not_ the words he had wanted to say.  
 _How about an apology first_ , he kicked himself but again, his mouth moved fasted than his brain.

"Tell Diavolo that I will take a sick leave for the rest of the year. I will go to take any exams, but otherwise, I will not go to class. Tell him I feel ill. I do not care."

Her response was cold, unfamiliar. Her voice didn't sound the same anymore. It sounded the way it did when she did not know him, did not love him.  
He supposes it'd be too much to ask for her to love him anymore after this.

"…Alright."

It's all he can muster before the door opens again.

"What are you doing here?" Beel growls at Lucifer.  
Lucifer almost flinches at his younger brother's anger.

"He's on his way out," Sera comments before sitting him and turning to him. "right?"  
It's the first time he's seen her face in a while again. He takes it in, her messy hair, her paling complexion, her tired, dull eyes and skin.

The next thing he sees is the wall of the hallways. He was standing in the hall again, not really remembering when he had left her room to begin with.

"Thank you for the food, Beel," Sera offers a smile that barely tugs on her lips.  
"Of course… Sera, if you're up for it, will you tell me what happened?" Beel asks, sitting on the bed gently. "If you prefer not to, that's also okay."

She sighs and smiles to herself again, looking down into her lap.  
"Do you remember that one day I had told you about my past? My family, my relationships, everything?"

Beel nods once. In response, Sera fills him in on how she made Lucifer basically prove himself that he would by loyal, and what he said recently before she locked herself away. She also spoke about her plan with Elaine and Astre, and how that played into her paranoid accusations.  
"I don't know what to make of it. If it was just him being angry at me and provoking me, I'm upset that he would say it at all. If it's true…" she trailed off, looking away again.

Beel grit his teeth, his fists clenched tightly.  
"It's alright. I'm leaving soon, as he wanted. He was right in saying I was presumptuous for trying to stay here."  
The demon beside her inhaled deeply, calming himself before he destroyed the room in a rage. Instead, he shifted closer and pulled her to him, holding her tightly against him.  
"I wish you would stay. Is there any way you could?" he asks quietly.  
She shakes her head against him.

"I… I love the rest of you. A lot. You've all shown me how to free myself from my life's trauma. It'll be hard to part with you, but I can't stay here. Not with Lucifer," she says. Beel's arms tighten around her at her words.

For the first time since she's laid in bed, she finally felt the hot sting of tears forming in her eyes. Her eyes slipped shut as she felt one tear pour out of her when she thought about leaving Beel behind.  
He felt her tears through his shirt and only continued holding her as she started feeling more tears slip through her eye lids.

The days slowly pass by. Sera does nothing but stare out the window of her room. No work, no books, no phone, no one to talk to. Some times, different brothers would come by and knock on her door, offering words of encouragement. She appreciated when the 6 of them spoke to her, but dreaded when the oldest came by.  
He would only beg her to open the door. Lucifer knew and witnessed many times where Sera would open the door slightly or allow one of his brothers in for their quiet company. Even Mammon was let in and was quiet when she allowed him to stay.

Each of them comforted her in the way Lucifer should have. They comforted her because Lucifer had said something stupid that he didn't even mean and now he can't take it back.

Sometimes, one of the brothers would try to shove Lucifer out of the way to knock on the girl's door and she would open it for that brother, closing it on Lucifer.

He was getting fed up with it. It was childish and immature, he was there to apologize and she was clearly not allowing him to say anything to her.

"Sera, open the door," Lucifer demanded. He tried to be gentle about it, but Sera knew him well enough. She rolled her eyes and turned in bed, ignoring him again.  
"You're so angry with me, but will not even hear me out when I'm waiting outside every day trying to just apologize to you? You know I did not mean what I said, yet you are acting this way."

She frowned, deciding on whether or not to pay him any of her attention. He was shut out of her room, and they both knew that he could force his way in if he wished. The door stood no chance against him.

"Open the door."

Sera continued to ignore him. A loud clack opened her eyes and she sat up, turning to the door.  
He had forced the knob to turn, forced the lock back to open the door.  
"Get out."  
"Now you want to speak," he says.

"Get out," Sera repeats, more angrily.  
"You cannot seriously still be this angry with me, even when you know what I said was not true. It was stupid of me to say, yes. But we both know it wasn't true."

"That's not the point!" she yells back at him, sliding her legs off the bed.  
"Then what is," he hisses, folding his arms.  
"It's about why you said it. If it's true, fuck me then yeah? You played me well. If it's not? Why the _fuck_ would you say that to me? You know what happened to me. You know why I made you wait. You know-"  
"I know very well."

"Clearly you don’t care if you're coming in here, disrespecting my feelings of my trauma, disrespecting my request for you to get out. You only care at the surface level because I'm pushing you away. What, tired of the rest of your brothers giving you shit for speaking before your brain catches up?" she growled, pushing at him.

He feels his wings unfold behind him and horns curl out of his head.

"You have a lot of nerve saying I speak before my brain catches up for someone who wanted to stay here by performing a transformative ritual. With almost no research beforehand, might I add," he counters, stepping toward me.  
"I _did_ do my research! I asked around. I asked Astre, I looked up Elaine. I _asked_ Elaine. I consulted Satan about if it was a good idea. I thought about it," she cried back at him.

"You didn't do enough," he roars at her. Mammon had come by, hearing all the racket, but did not know how or when to cut in. Levi poked his head by Mammon's afraid of Lucifer's wrath but on standby should he need to intervene.  
"I _did_ do enough! I was prepared to do it. I was prepared for the consequences, for the good things, for _everything_. I thought about it for so long."

Sera feels her eyes stinging again, but she refused to let her emotions overwhelm her. She took a few deep breaths while Lucifer continued.

"You prepared for what? What did you prepare for? What about everyone else around you? Where would you live? Where would you stay safely as a human in the Devildom?" he roars.  
 _What if I'm not around one day and you're hurt? We can only protect you for so long._

The words don't surface, but they're screaming inside Lucifer.

"Then I'd handle myself," she spits. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm not staying. Not anymore."  
"Good."  
  


She almost screams at him but just slumps back down and sits on her bed. She was so tired. She was tired of feeling nothing but everything at once, tired of feeling like she was beating against an immovable wall.  
"I guess it is good. I made a mistake of loving you. I made the mistake of letting myself fall in love again. You were a mistake," she says, looking at him with tired eyes.

Lucifer feels an anger flare in him at her claim but before he can say anything else she cuts him off.

" _Don't_ speak. I don't care. I don't care about what you have to say anymore. You've said all you need to in just the past couple minutes of you trying to prove yourself innocent. _I don't care_ ," she screams at him. He flinches slightly from her sudden outburst, but slowly feels his demon form and anger fade when he sees her face distorted from her emotions.

"I wanted to stay here because I _loved_ you," she wails loudly. Her cries attract the attention of the other brothers who begin to slowly move into the room cautiously.  
"I loved you, Lucifer. I was ready to throw away my old life for you," she lunged at him and pushed him against a wall. He let himself fall against the wall, eyes still trained on her face. She was crying, an unending stream of her tears, hot and angry at him.

Satan was in the room now, pulling her away from Lucifer.

Her next words were incoherent and distorted from heavy heaving and sobbing, he couldn't tell what she said anymore. It was no longer anything coherent, but he still stood against the wall, watching Satan try to pull her away and calm her down.

"I love you, Sera," Lucifer says almost pleadingly.

Satan sends a sharp glare at Lucifer, threatening him to stay silent.  
"Did you, Lucifer? Maybe at one point, you did. I was, what did you say? _Entertainment_?" she spits at him, teeth grinding.

Lucifer looks down. He shouldn't have said it, after all. It was too late now, and now she would not trust anything that would come out of his mouth.  
"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" Satan growls, releasing Sera from his hold and stomping toward his eldest brother.

The blonde shoves at him, and he takes it. He knows he deserves it.  
"Why would you say that? What was the point?" Satan demands.  
"I need you to leave the Devildom," Lucifer tries to explain.

"Why were you so set on having her leave to the point where you would say something like that? You know how much you meant to her," Satan continues. He's shaking with wrath but does his best to contain it so he doesn't destroy the room.  
"All of you, just," Sera sighs, her breath wavering. "Please. Please just leave."

Lucifer doesn't move, staring at her. He feels like it'll be the last time he'll see her. He moves when Satan tugs on his arm, dragging him out of the room before continuing to yell at him.

Today was the last day of the exchange students' term.  
It has been more than a week since Sera would allow Lucifer to see her.

Today would be the first time he'd be able to see her again, and it'd be the last. If she were to ever have any of the brothers visit, or if she were to somehow visit the Devildom, she would surely avoid him.

"It's sad to see you all go," Diavolo comments, looking between the two angels and two humans.  
"You all have surely made a lasting impact here. You're also all welcome to come visit any time, your company will surely be pleasant."

The two angels and Solomon left through their portals to their own worlds, leaving Sera behind to look around one last time. Her eyes fell on the brothers who looked at her sadly, only offering smiles.

She walked over to all of them one by one, hugging them and thanking them for their kindness during her term there.

"We'll send your belongings to you. Just let us know if you need anything else."  
"I have most of my belongings with me. I've cleared everything out of my room already."

Sera eyes Lucifer one more time and he stiffens when he realizes she's walking toward him. He doesn't speak, only waiting to see if she will at least say good bye to him.

"Here," she says, holding out a fist. Lucifer blinks once in confusion, but opens his palm below her hand and feels a weight drop into his hand. His throat dries.  
"Why don't you give this to someone else?" Sera asks before turning away from him for the last time.

A small ring box rolled in his open palm and he could only stare at it.

"Sera-" he begins, only now noticing that she had one foot through her own portal. The other brothers were waving good bye to her.

Their eyes connect before Barbatos closes the portal, and Sera officially returns to her own world once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helllooo  
> Thank you to everyone who has kept up with this work for the past two months or so it means so much <3 <3  
> Also reading back on this one chapter i hope it wasn't too like... fast?? But also the next chapter is the epilogue.  
> I've written some notes concerning the epilogue (and maybe part 2? :o) in the next chapter. Thank you again :-)))  
> -A


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue :-)
> 
> PLEASE READ:  
> There are mentions (and only mentions) of suicide, sexual assault, death  
> also I wrote a little religiously?? but it's obviously not really accurate based off any religion that I know of.

"It's hard work, isn't it?"

Lucifer scowled, rubbing his eyes. Diavolo was somehow so chipper even in this line of work.

One of the Prince's main duties were to oversee the distributions of souls reincarnating in the Devildom or being sent to Hell.

When a soul perishes, their soul is sent to be judged and weighed on the sins during their life. There were different phases of where the soul is sent after jurisdiction.  
If a soul is pure, not weighing heavily with sin, they are sent to Heaven, where they will be reborn as an angel.  
If a soul is almost pure, only misguided, they are given another chance and are reincarnated. Their soul will be judged again after their next life.

If a soul is deemed to be heavy of sin, they are sent to the Devildom, where they are judged for a second time.  
If the soul is too heavy of sin to the point where they cannot redeem themselves, they are sent to Hell.  
If the soul weighs heavier of sin compared to purity, they are sent to the Devildom where they are reborn as Demons.

There were tricky cases of which sins were considered too heavy past redemption.  
Murder, rape, homicide, pedophilia - any and all cases of inhuman acts where one heavily degrades and harms another.

There were other cases that were considered the gravest sins, yet are not considered past redemption.  
Suicide, being one of them.

It was sin, to take your own life. However, you were misguided. You were misguided, but you sinned.

That was the final decision of which path those who took their lives took. They would be reborn into the Devildom to atone for their sin.

It was disheartening and disgusting, having to sit through some of the sinners' sins and reports.

Workers would line up and present to the board that Diavolo and Lucifer led the souls that were in their list.  
Their name, age, cause of death, and notable acts during their life time.  
If the soul was deemed to stay in the Devildom, the soul would be taken to another sector and have their memory cleansed. There, they would be reborn into demons.

Lucifer was frequently stationed to assist in this process, especially during certain times of the year. Diavolo had asked that during two times of the year, Lucifer helped with judging.

There was always a rise of deaths during the cold, winter months in the human world.  
Seasonal depression. It was nothing to take lightly - it had claimed many souls that suffered from mental illnesses.  
Winter also meant the harsher weather and slippery roads that some humans would ignore and ultimately end their lives.

It was December, one of the wintery months.

Lucifer sat, listening to the workers carry in person after person, presenting the next souls over and over, one after another. A portrait of the soul is projected onto large screen before the whole room.

"Name: John XX. Age: 57. Cause of death: Shot to the heart by police. Notable acts: Theft, Homicide, Multiple cases of sexual assault-"  
"Hell."  
Multiple demons across the board agreed or disagreed, and voted by majority on hell.

"Name: Alex XX. Age: 32. Cause of death: Car crash. Notable acts: Greed, Theft, Small cases of violence, no murders."  
"Devildom."

"Name: Elizabeth XX. Age: 25. Cause of death: Alcohol poisoning. Lust. Multiple cases of sexual assault. Theft."  
"Hell."

"Name: Kirsten XX. Age: 17. Cause of death: Suicide. Notable acts: Substance abuse."  
"Devildom."

"Name: Peter XX. Age: 36. Cause of death: Suicide. Notable acts: Wrath."  
"Devildom."

Diavolo sighed beside Lucifer.  
"Are we going into another slew of suicides again? It's so sad to see people taking their lives," he says with a frown.

"Name: Serena XX. Age: 30. Cause of death: Suicide. Notable…"

Lucifer sits up, eyes widening.  
"Stop," Diavolo's voice booms through the room. "Bring in this soul."

The worker nods, slightly confused, but disappears through the door for a little bit.  
"Lucifer," Diavolo whispers to the demon beside him.

The door creaks open again and a girl stumbles in, seemingly blinded by the lights in the room when she shields her eyes from the bright lights. A few murmurs rip through the room, some questions of what the Prince was doing.

Her hand lowers from the light above and around her, eyes opening slightly.  
Lucifer stands, chair knocking back.

"My Lord, what is your judgement?" the worker beside the human asks, obviously tired.  
"What-" the girl's eyes widen at the room and sight before her.

"Devildom. We will take a recess now."

Workers pour out of the room and the one that brought in the human tugs her out of the room.

"Keep her here."  
The demon that has his hand around her arm freezes, questioning the Prince.  
"My Lord?"  
"I did not stutter. You may take your recess, we will take it from here."

He nods and leaves the room in a hurry, leaving the three of them alone in the room.

Lucifer stares at the girl for what seems to be forever.  
It has been years since she left.  
It has been years since the last time he saw her, heard her voice. Touched her.

"What have you done?" Lucifer breathes. It's barely audible.  
"I…"  
"Sera. When we said you could visit, this is most certainly not what we had in mind," Diavolo laughs dryly.

Sera looks at the two before her.  
"This… is not what I expected," she admits.

"What did you do?" Lucifer asks again, stepping closer to her. She doesn't move back, to his relief.  
"I… fulfilled my promise. The one I made 15 years ago. No, 20. Did I ever tell you?" she smiles.  
His brows furrow, searching his memory.

"Maybe not," she laughs. Her smile reaches her eyes, yet It still sounds hollow and dull.

"I told myself that I would end my own life. At first, I promised myself to do it before 18, before I started higher education. Then, I discovered how to start building my life, how to start picking up the pieces of my life. I graduated college, thinking I was happy. I thought I was happy with being alive. I thought I found my purpose again. Things didn't line up completely, but I thought it was good enough."

She looks down before continuing.

"And then I found out that the place I was at was no where near good enough. I wasn't good enough. And I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't find myself smiling anymore. It was hard to get out of bed. It was getting harder to see myself living another day."

Lucifer listened numbly to her.  
If he had let her stay in the Devildom, would she still be alive? Would she still be smiling? Warm? Happy?

It seemed like she knew what he was thinking.  
"Ah. If you're thinking this is somehow your fault, don't. I don't blame you. Even if what happened between us didn’t happen, I would probably be here right now anyways."

Lucifer looks down. He felt guilty. If he had let her stay and continued loving her, maybe he could have helped her.

"Lucifer, Sera, recess is ending soon."

Sera looks around once more before turning to Diavolo.  
"So. What's my fate?" she asks with a smile.  
"You're staying here. You will be reborn in another sector of this building. Your memory will be wiped, your soul will lighten from your sin and you will live here."

"..My memory?" she frowns. Diavolo nods silently.

Sera's eyes cast downward for a few seconds before looking back up at him. He flinches from her sudden shift in demeanor.  
"Can I speak with Lucifer? Privately?"

Diavolo nods once again and leaves the room.

Lucifer and Sera stand in the middle of the room, silently looking at each other.  
"Did you love me?"

He nods instantly.  
"More than anything."  
"Do you still love me?"  
Again, he nods.

"You have not left my mind since I last saw you. I think of you every day and had hoped that you were doing well."  
"Was there really someone else that you were seeing?" she smiles sadly.  
"No. I said it so that you would leave the Devildom. It is no place for a human. I was scared for your safety if you stayed."

She stops asking questions, only searching his face for the truth.

"I still love you," she confesses.  
Lucifer feels his breath stop in his throat and only clenches his jaw.  
When he doesn't reply, Sera continues.

"Do you remember the promise you made me?"  
Lucifer blinks once, trying to figure out what she meant by the vague question.  
"The promise when you said you would follow me if I was scared to love? When you said that if I fall out of love with you, you would make me fall in love with you again?" she elaborates, eyes slowly filling with tears.

He feels his face heat up. Suddenly, he felt embarrassed he said those words, even if they were true.  
"Yes. I remember now."  
"Will you still want to love me after I'm reborn?"

Lucifer feels stunned.  
"If you would choose me again, then yes."

She steps closer to him, reaching out gently, jaw clenching to hold back her tears. Her fingertips graze his cheeks lightly and he shivers at her touch that he hadn't felt in years as himself.  
"Will you keep your promise?"  
Lucifer looks at her in confusion again.  
"Will you make me love you again?" she smiles sadly.

"I love you. I want to love you again. I want to forgive and forget, but I can't. My heart won't let me," she breathes, stepping even closer to him. Lucifers hands trail up and close over hers.  
"Will you love me again when I'm reborn?" she asks again, more desperate.  
"Yes. I will. I will follow you until the end of time if that is what you want," he promises again.

Diavolo opens the door after knocking twice.  
"Recess is now over. We will continue in the judging. Lucifer, please take this soul to the next sector where she will be reborn. You are relieved from your station here."

Lucifer nods, silently thanking the Prince before guiding Sera out of the room. They walk through the hallways to another room where she is gently seated.

"Take these clothes. When you are reborn, you will be reborn as a demon. Your clothes will restrict your full form."

Sera nods and takes clothes from a demon who motions Lucifer to leave the room to allow her to change.  
"Just call when you're ready."

After Sera calls the two demons back in, she's laid against a chair again before the second demon beings an incantation. She watches Lucifer the whole time and reaches of his hand. The demon stumbles in his incantation when he watches the two.  
"I want my last memory to be with you," she pleads quietly, moving to wrap her arms around Lucifer once more. He nods, cradling her head against him as she buries her face into his neck. The demon continues his incantation before moving close to them, raising a finger to her forehead.

"What's he saying?" she whispers to him.  
"Maybe you'd know if you paid attention to class," he quips back.  
She snorts a little bit, eyes slipping shut as the demon's finger comes closer to her forehead.

"Sleep now, Sera."  
Lucifer's deep voice rumbles her to sleep and she falls asleep in his arms for the last time that she will remember.

\----

 _My head… kind of hurts. I don't want to wake up yet… Where am I…?_  
I feel a small groan slip from my throat. _There's an oddly comforting smell of… Cologne? Perfume?_

My eyes drag open and I feel something tighten around me. I inhale sharply and pull away, looking at the man in front of me. His hair and eyes are a deep black, but his eyes somehow have a red glint to it. Everything he's wearing is black.

"Hello," the man says with a somber smile.

"Hello… Where… am I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise :') Sera does return to the Devildom  
> This work is also the 1st part of a series now! (I'll upload the first chapter of part 2 within the hour, check the series/collection tag at the top !)  
> The next part will be "part 2" but kinda 1.5-ish?? It'll be about the time that Sera spends in the human world to heal and recollect herself, though I guess we already see how it'll end haha  
> Part 3 will be the time Sera spends in the Devildom as a demon without any of her old memories.
> 
> Anyways, this is just a basic layout right now, things may change later :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! :^)


End file.
